


Scandal

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Porn with Feelings, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Kim Jongdae, Scandal, Smut, Switching, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Yes, Prince Jongdae’s getting married. To who? None other than the most scandalous celebrity in the kingdom, Byun Baekhyun. Will it worth the trouble?





	Scandal

Prince Jongdae’s getting married. Prince Jongdae’s getting married? The entire kingdom murmured and gossiped about the news. Yes, Prince Jongdae’s getting married.

 

“Jongdae!” The serene expression from the Queen Irene shattered once she saw his son, stepson, in passing. Jongdae blinked at her, straightened his light blue button down, and waited for her to approach. “Well, that was quite an announcement on the news. The most sought after royal alpha’s taken.”

 

“Ah yes, I’m excited for everyone to meet him. Actually, I think everyone knows him.” Jongdae nodded, smiling dazzlingly. Queen Irene looped her arm in his as she dragged him to walk. The Prince looked at it awkwardly but went along.

 

“Well, I’m sure you made a fine choice. Tell me, is it one of those men from the alliances? The brother of your actor friend Junmyeon? Minseok, right? Junmyeon himself? Such a lucky beta, or omega. It could be an alpha too.” She pried. Jongdae kept his smile civil, lips sealed. “You’re not telling me?”

 

“No,” He said directly. “My father needs to know first.” He took the Queen’s hands and held them with much patience. “Why are you doing this, Irene? We’re not close anymore.”

 

“I’m just…” She was about to defend herself.

 

“Just trying to be a parent to me, yes I know. But you’re not my mother. You’re literally an older sister to me. Our age gap isn’t even that big. Please Irene, don’t meddle with my life just because my father miraculously married you.”

 

Gasps and snickers sounded from a distance. It’s the maids. Jongdae stepped back and bowed to her before heading the opposite direction. Queen Irene seemed humiliated in the eyes of the guards and maids. She gave them hard stares, a wordless warning to leave. Though she’s an omega like them, she’s Queen and that’s relevant.

 

Was Jongdae rude? Not at all. Irene became Jongdae’s father’s second wife. His mother died when he was only 6 years old. Through those years, he was put into boarding school, tutors, and more. His father was busy being king but he always made time to listen to Jongdae. So when his father spoke about remarrying, Jongdae welcomed it. When he knew it was Irene, he thought it was a joke. It looked and felt very uncomfortable. They were childhood friends, an older sister to the young prince. She lived in the palace because her father’s a royal general? A close friend of her mother? He couldn’t remember. Anyway, Jongdae respected her so much for stopping wars with just a look. Her beauty became a weapon for the kingdom to sway potential enemies and alliances. Apparently, there was more to the look. She was his father’s mistress behind it.

 

When the union became official, Jongdae didn’t care as long as he did and got what he wanted. His father acknowledged it. The Prince was patient towards the King. But Irene tried to be a mother to Jongdae. It wasn’t appreciated at all. The other night, he came home late after being invited to a movie premiere afterparty. It’s rare for the Prince to enjoy his youth in public. Irene scolded the daylights out of him, he completely sobered up. Jongdae, being a good guy, just went with it. He wasn’t particularly listening anyway. He just recalled his amazing night. She wouldn’t compare to the thrill he experienced.

* * *

Irene was trying but no one knew why. She didn’t have to be a mother to Jongdae. She simply had to help and stand by the King. Jongdae tucked himself in his bedroom before dinner. A gentle knock on the door made him sit on the bed.

 

“Son?” King Changmin entered. Jongdae sighed. That’s enough indication for the King’s visit. “Okay, what did you do to Irene now?”

 

“The same thing. She’s trying to know my life.” The Prince shrugged. “I promise you Father, I was gentler this time.”

 

“What’s wrong with what she did?”

 

“Everything, Father. She may be your wife and queen but she’s not my mother. You may have moved on but I will never. My mother is my mother. Tell her to respect that.” Jongdae laid down.

 

“She simply asked who was the royal you’re marrying, Jongdae. You’re going to reveal anyway.” Changmin chuckled, finding the situation ridiculous. It’s child’s play.

 

“It’s not a royal.” Jongdae spoke softly, avoiding the King’s eyes. Changmin turned his body towards him, curious. Oh, he heard him well. “Alright. I’ll tell you but no one will change my mind about this.” Changmin promised. “It’s a celebrity. Well, businessman. A cele…a famous person.”

 

“Okay. Which one?” Changmin looked calmly disapproving but he tried to be supportive. A royal was the safest way to go. But he trusted his son’s judgement. Jongdae gauged his father’s expression first.

* * *

The news about the identity of Prince Jongdae’s soon-to-be-husband erupted a week after the announcement. Jongdae charged to the King’s Suite, beyond pissed. The maids and guards ran out of his way, scared of his temper. The reek of his aggression suffocated the omegas nearby. He’s sure he triggered some heats. It’s true; the kindest ones are the scariest to anger. He opened both doors without knocking. Irene screamed, falling off the king, who rushed to cover his wife’s naked body.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell her!” Jongdae’s neck veins tensed in anger, voice echoing the walls. His accusing finger pointed directly to the Queen. If he had the power to behead her, he would have already.

 

“What do you mean?” Changmin looked at his wife and his son. Irene shrugged but avoided Jongdae’s eyes.

 

“Come on, Irene. Tell him your amazing scoop.” Jongdae challenged.

 

“It slipped?” She smiled despite being embarrassed. The King was about to say something but Jongdae cursed.

 

“Kim Jongdae, I didn’t raise you to use such a foul word!” Great, the anger was directed to him.

 

“You didn’t even raise me! You were busy with her!” Jongdae’s tongue was sharper than a sword.

 

“Jongdae, that isn’t fair. I did my best to be there for you all this time.” Changmin stood up. Thank heavens he’s still in his boxers. Jongdae felt nervous for a second. It’s aggression vs. aggression. “Why are you so upset? You were going to tell anyway.”

 

“Yes but not like this! You know what type of guy he is! How much did you earn from selling this information, huh Irene? Christ, he’s being mobbed everywhere, Father! All because she allegedly slipped. Father, I asked for one thing from you and you had to ruin it!” Jongdae went frantic. “Why can’t you let me be happy? I let you fuck off with her after Mother!”

 

“Kim Jongdae, calm down. Go to him. Bring him here. He’ll be safer here.” Changmin placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Jongdae looked at it then her.

 

“Safe? I can’t even feel safe with her in our own home.” Jongdae’s gaze didn’t falter. Changmin felt torn as he watched his son leave in that state. He looked at Irene and shook his head. She instantly felt small in the sheets.

* * *

Phones rang around Baekhyun’s apartment. There were three telephones and four cellphones; his, his manager’s business and personal phones, and his driver’s. Baekhyun hid under his white blankets. His heat’s hurting him a lot, he couldn’t even test the games his employees sent him. Chanyeol, his manager and best friend, pulled the blanket off his head and gave the celebrity a sympathetic smile. “Good news or bad news?”

 

“How many are we talking about?” Baekhyun’s curled to his side as he hugged a crown plushie. Chanyeol’s a beta so nothing bothered him.

 

“More good than bad,” Baekhyun nodded for him to proceed but still frowned.

 

Bad generally consisted of the press; photographers crowding the lobby, entertainment channels demanding his comment, investors hesitating, non stop calls from his family and friends. Baekhyun laughed bitterly. His family and friends suddenly know him again? He expected brands to pull out but they didn’t. It wasn’t exactly a win either.

 

The good began. New brands came to the celebrity for deals to die for. His dream projects came to him, begging him to come onboard. Investors were interested in his gaming company too. Everything pending for his plans were approved. Still, Baekhyun couldn’t smile or enjoy all of it. He didn’t get those through his efforts. Chanyeol knew when to step back and leave him alone. He needed to think. This stress wasn’t good for his heart too. Chanyeol’s phone received a message.

 

“Did you turn your phone off?” He wondered. Baekhyun nodded slowly, eyes focused to the wall. “The Prince’s been calling you. He just messaged me.” Baekhyun softened and reached for his phone under the pillows. He waited for it to boot, still frowning. “Also, we need to get to your shoot. You may be hot topic today but you still need to show up for that variety show. Do you still have suppressants?” Chanyeol reminded as he left Baekhyun who had his phone to his ear already.

 

“Hmm? Sorry, it’s been a crazy day. No, I don’t blame you. The Queen spread the word. Just wish we did it our way, you know?” Chanyeol watched his best friend converse quietly with his fiancé, the Prince of their land. He’s amazed how that royal would manage Baekhyun. He’s the only one who made him talk, focus, and be mature.

 

Byun Baekhyun was a rising star that shot too far too early, as the media described. He had reporters and paparazzi chasing after him because he’s a hot topic. This led to a series of scandals linked to his name. In a year, he has an average of six dating rumours. Even his identity was placed under a microscope. Many assumed he was anything but an omega. He carried himself with much confidence. So when news broke that he was rushed to the hospital because of a heat, it became meat for media to fight over. He’s been accused of lying about his status, fooling industry giants, and more. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at all of it. Baekhyun never declared his status when he entered the industry. In fact, Baekhyun was scouted because of his singing, not his acting. The boy was playing at a computer shop, singing randomly when a scout saw him. It had nothing to do with his status. The media just made it seem so.

 

The actor, singer, and businessman took the blows in stride. He did his work and proved himself. He built his gaming company early and so far, it’s doing well. Like, bffs with Nintendo-well. Many speculated that his games were stolen. Many said Baekhyun wasn’t fit for business. The guy has a Business degree but it’s deemed fake. Baekhyun didn’t know where to stand anymore. Eventually, time washed the scandals away. Baekhyun believed that things would be alright as long as he knew himself that no one was getting hurt or be dragged with him. His work would speak for itself. This partnership with the game giant was testimony. The premiere of his recent movie was too. It became a box office hit, even the Prince came to celebrate at the afterparty.

 

_“Baekhyun! Hey, excuse me, I’ll just borrow my talent, gentlemen. We can play with joysticks later.” Chanyeol tugged the actor away from the producers’ circle, putting a protective arm around Baekhyun._

 

_“Thank you, I’ve been waiting for someone to get me out of there.” Baekhyun downed his champagne._

 

_“Really? Guess I came at the right time. Also, the Prince wants to meet you.” Chanyeol smirked. Baekhyun spat his drink._

 

_“Prince?” He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Chanyeol got some napkins from the bar and requested a glass of water._

 

_“Yes. It’s rare to have him at events like this so sober up.” Baekhyun took the glass of water and drank it obediently. Chanyeol smelled his best friend then fixed his clothes and hair; slipping a foil packet in his jeans. “Great. Now smile,” Baekhyun did as told. He was immediately spun around. The Prince stood in front of him, smiling charmingly._

 

_“Hi, it’s great to finally meet the Byun Baekhyun.” Prince Jongdae extended his hand. Baekhyun’s tongue got caught. This was the Prince of their land up close? How could he be so…manly? Obviously an alpha. Baekhyun willed himself not to leak. He needed to show respect. Prince Jongdae held his upper arms before Baekhyun’s knee hit the ground. Baekhyun looked up. He gulped after realising the Prince was too close to his face. He could feel his breath on his lips. “No need for that. Tonight, I’m not your Prince.”_

 

_Au contraire, Your Highness. In Baekhyun’s eyes, he’s definitely the Prince that saved his night. The royal insisted to be called simply Jongdae for the night. Baekhyun nodded as he stood properly. “Would you like a drink, Your Highne…Jongdae?” It was so awkward to address him casually. The Prince followed the actor to the bar._

 

_After two bottles, everything flowed out of Baekhyun easily. The Prince laughed at his quips, reacting really well. The actor rode along to the Prince’s stories. Of course, some would interrupt them to have a photo with the Prince or the actor or both. After five consecutive photos with the Prince, Baekhyun got slightly irritable. Jongdae noticed the way Baekhyun shifted his stance. He bowed to the woman who asked for a photo and turned to Baekhyun._

 

_“Hey,” the Prince held Baekhyun’s elbow gently, leaning closer to his ear. “Do you want to go somewhere quiet?” Baekhyun saw the loose smirk on the Prince’s lips. He bit his own and nodded._

 

_Chanyeol saw the two sneak at the back of the club and disappear. He smiled to himself, intriguing the DJ in the booth with him. He said it’s nothing but it’s definitely something. He hoped no one saw his talent and the Prince. That would cause a royal frenzy. Apart from the article of seeing them together in the afterparty, nothing damaging appeared. Chanyeol breathed calmly once Baekhyun came home in the morning. The love bites on his neck couldn’t be missed though. It took a lot to get there._

 

_The two sat at the emergency staircase of some apartment building. Baekhyun was downright bored, he was about to do work; test a new game. Prince Jongdae felt things were getting awkward. “Is it because I’m a Prince?” That came out a bit too snobby…but nerdy too. Baekhyun shook his head defensively even if it’s true. Jongdae leaned back on his elbows then looked up to the night sky. He hoped any creature or deity must be there for him. He just wanted to get laid. Like a normal guy. The Prince extended his hand to the actor out of the blue._

 

_“Hi. I’m Jongdae.” The Prince began. Baekhyun looked at it oddly. They already did that, right?_

 

_“I could be beheaded for that, Your Highness. I still have a meeting tomorrow with Disney.” The actor looked around the rooftop for spies. Touching a royal was crucial. The Queen had someone beheaded for touching her just two weeks ago._

 

_“There’s no one here but us. And I’m not your Prince. Tonight I’m just Jongdae.” He smirked loosely._

 

_“Okay. I’m Baekhyun. Just Baekhyun...from Your kingdom.” The actor shook his hand. “What brings you here? It doesn’t seem like your type of event.” Prince Jongdae sat properly, bumping his shoulder to Baekhyun’s._

 

_“Maybe I’m looking for trouble. Maybe I’m bored with living properly. Maybe I think you’re sexier up close.” Jongdae neared his face slightly. Baekhyun bit his thumb with a smile. The Prince was flirting. Extremely flirting. It’s a novel to see. He’s got some spice in his words._

 

_“You’re looking at a scandal.” Baekhyun matched him. Jongdae liked that the actor was nearing his face too._

 

_“I don’t think you are. It goes to you but you’re not it.” Jongdae’s breath touched Baekhyun’s skin already._

 

_“How would you know?” Baekhyun noticed their hands never stopped shaking. Maybe they shared a braincell?_

 

_“I see you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s voice came out as a whisper, eyes glancing on the actor’s lips. Baekhyun’s eyes met his. The Prince slipped his hand to Baekhyun’s neck and kissed his lips aggressively…gentle. The kiss was so heated, Baekhyun pushed the Prince’s jacket off his shoulders. Prince Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun did too. It felt so…surprisingly good._

 

_“Will it be worth the trouble, Your Highness?” He whispered. Jongdae just smiled against the other’s lips._

 

All this time, Chanyeol believed in the perfect balance. He’s been using that practice to Baekhyun’s career since he started three years ago. He made sure Baekhyun did a little of everything so he made sure every bit of work’s loved. Putting play in work was healthy too. Being an omega in the entertainment industry was hard because of limitations. Heats looked like a curse. Baekhyun fought through all that to make his dreams come true. Chanyeol’s upset his best friend lacked a social life. So Inviting Jongdae and finding him in the crowd during Baekhyun’s movie’s afterparty was part of that balance. How so? They both needed friends. Oh, right, Chanyeol’s roommate in boarding school was Jongdae.

* * *

When Baekhyun arrived at the set, he got extra treatment and extra whispers. He sat on his makeup chair and looked at his reflection. He tried not to look pained. Chanyeol hoped he wouldn’t leak but some alphas could smell him. He heard someone wondering why he didn’t have a ring or why he’s not marked yet. He heard people doubting the news. Baekhyun wasn’t speaking about it. He simply wanted to get this job done and go home. There’s a new game waiting for him.

 

Chanyeol briefed the producers and host to avoid all questions about the news as it’s protected by the law. Anyone involved in spreading the news would be subjected to the law. “So it’s true?” One of the producers asked. Chanyeol could neither confirm or deny it since their words could subject them to the law. If he confirmed and deemed untrue, it’s treason. If it’s true and he denied, that’s…also treason. By the Queen’s rule. Everyone understood. The Palace was a fan of beheading lately. Since Queen Irene sat beside the King, the benevolence known to the reign lessened.

 

Baekhyun did well in masking his emotions. He joked along and made people laugh. Even the hinted joke about being the Prince’s fiancé was dodged so well, producers were impressed with him even more. For a 3-year old celebrity, he seemed better than most veterans. A promising future was coming for him, they whispered.

 

Chanyeol congratulated Baekhyun for a job well done. Baekhyun’s smile for the camera slowly disappeared as he changed his clothes. Chanyeol looked around and silently told the crew to leave them for a moment. He hesitantly ruffled the celebrity’s hair and hugged him from behind. Baekhyun received this when his best friend wanted him to smile so he did.

 

“What did Jongdae tell you for you to work this hard today?” He whispered to Baekhyun who just smiled wider. “Ya! I deserve credit!”

 

“It’s none of your business!” Baekhyun tried not to gush. “Let’s go! I don’t have energy to meet another mob. Can’t have me leaking in public,” Chanyeol agreed and followed him out.

 

Joke’s on them, mobs didn’t rest. They were pushed and shoved as they made their way to their car. Baekhyun’s feet were stepped on, hand pulled, even his hair. Chanyeol couldn’t slap all the hands off the celebrity because it just hurt Baekhyun more. The mob separated them further. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s grip loosen on his arm until he was alone. He looked around and saw his best friend getting hit by other people. His driver was trapped in the car too. Baekhyun saw an opening and made a run for it.

 

He went against his true direction and hoped for the best. He held on to his phone as he ran, people near him taking photos and videos. He saw narrow alleys so he went for it, jumping over fences and bars. He screamed in pain and held his stomach. He got to a residential area but even quiet people wanted in on the news. An elder woman held him and screamed that he’s more handsome in person. Baekhyun panicked. He gently took the woman’s hand off him and ran. He didn’t know where to go anymore. People came from all directions. He couldn’t even think. He called Chanyeol and his driver but no one answered.

 

It felt like an impending doom in a game. Baekhyun was trapped in an alley during his heat. His manager was lost, guards missing. Cameras and reporters cornered him already. One person even held his left hand and asked where the ring was. Baekhyun tried to get his hand but many held on. He was going to cry soon if they didn’t step back. He slowly leaked. His jeans were getting soaked. It’s one embarrassment over another.

 

He kept his mouth shut or begged to be released. No one would listen. They wanted an inside scoop on the future king’s husband. Some wondered if he’s in heat because of the leak. Some speculated it was fake, a rumour made by Baekhyun’s camp. Being one of the most sought-after celebrity really had tons of critics. He began to think if his loud nature brought him to this unfortunate event. All those reports, scandals, and backlash he received through his career all came back to him, he thought. He silently wished to bring his old life back. He wished he wasn’t a celebrity anymore. He closed his eyes and covered his ears. He wanted this game over.

 

Trumpets sounded from a distance. The grips loosened as people gasped and murmured. Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw a suited figure. It’s like a silver lining in a video game; when the saviour appeared with the rays of sun behind him. “I’m so sorry,” Jongdae appeared, reaching his hand out for him. His eyes were too apologetic. Baekhyun took his hand gratefully, letting the Prince keep him in his arms. Cameras didn’t flash. Baekhyun kept his head down while they passed the divided sea of people. He was ushered in the car to relax. Jongdae stayed outside and took the questions. Or were they being arrested? The police around tripled. Where were they when Baekhyun needed help? The driver looked at him through the mirror and bowed.

 

“Sire,” He greeted. Baekhyun was surprised.

 

“No, please don’t.” He laughed shyly.

 

“It’s part of my job. I knew you’d have the guts to tell him.” The middle-aged chauffeur chuckled.

 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun didn’t understand.

 

“I drove you home after a party at the palace. You kept commenting on how happy you were you saw the Prince. It’s your movie’s afterparty that he went to, right? The one he was so drunk in? Good times,”

 

Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly and nodded. He remembered that night so well. He helped dress the Prince back in his clothes after blowing him. Good time, indeed. The door to his right opened. Jongdae slipped inside and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He reached for Baekhyun’s hand and held it tight. “I’m sorry, Baekhyunnie.”

 

“No, don’t!” The actor claimed his own hand. The Prince looked at his fiancé, scent filling his nostrils. “I’m…I’m in heat.” The Prince calmed his breathing. He’s learned how to control but it’s hard when you’ve found your other half.

 

“Sorry. I can control.” Jongdae assured. Baekhyun trusted him. “I have a question.” Jongdae’s breathing calmed but kept his eyes closed. “Are you alright with living with me now?”

 

“N-Now?” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.

 

“I can’t protect you out here. You will have a car and chauffeur, maids, whatever you need.” Jongdae cuddled the celebrity’s side, yawning. It’s only 4 in the afternoon. Why’s he so tired? How could he stand being so close to an omega in heat?

 

“D-Do I have a say in this?” Baekhyun questioned to his fiancé. Jongdae shook his head with his eyes closed. He got something from his pocket and placed it on the other’s hand.

 

“You can finally wear this.” Jongdae smiled to himself. Baekhyun scoffed at the ring.

 

“I’m not accepting this proposal, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun sassed. Jongdae whined and sat straighter for a better proposal.

 

“I already proposed!” Jongdae pouted.

 

“I need a witness.” Baekhyun pointed to the chauffeur. Jongdae gave in and did it all over again in the presence of his chauffeur. Jongdae patted the ringed hand and smiled. Baekhyun smiled then leaned in to kiss him. Just when they neared, the car door opened. Past Jongdae, Baekhyun saw the palace entrance. They were there so quick? Baekhyun felt out of place. At the entrance stood a beautiful woman.

 

“Jongdae, is that?” Baekhyun whispered as the Prince looked behind.

 

“Ah, my stepmother, the Queen. Don’t let her bother you. I Ignored her since we were kids. I’ll tell more about this later. Come on, husband, our home awaits.” Jongdae gave his best smile, one Baekhyun mimicked. There’s so much hope in the Prince’s eyes but Baekhyun’s an actor. He knew how to mask his. His heart pounded for the wrong reasons. Was he really ready to be a Prince’s husband?

* * *

Chanyeol was worried sick about Baekhyun. The driver checked every news channel for any news in case he was dead. The telephone rang, sending Chanyeol flying across the living room of Baekhyun’s apartment.

 

“Hello?” Chanyeol’s voice cracked.

 

“Hey, it’s me.”

 

“You! Are you hostage? How much do we need?” Chanyeol panicked.

 

“No, no. Calm down. I’m at the Palace. Jongdae rescued me.” Baekhyun sounded so shy. Chanyeol sighed with relief. “You’re willing to pay ransom? Where would you get money? Mine?”

 

“He got my message after all.”

 

“What? You called him?” Baekhyun’s tone raised a few octaves.

 

“Not exactly! He was on his way to get you before we got mobbed. I only called him to say you won’t make it to the meeting place. He asked for a location so I tracked your phone. He followed that. Don’t forget to say thank you!” Chanyeol reminded. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and promised to do so.

 

“Anyway, I called to tell you you’re moving in here too, both of you.” Baekhyun laughed.

 

“Ah, we can’t do that, Baek. We can come pick you up during schedules though. We talked about this when you got engaged two weeks ago. We can’t stay there with you. We can’t live by rules and decorum.” Chanyeol really sounded sorry.

 

“I know. It’s worth a try. But come over when you can, okay? I’ll miss you so much, Yeolie.” Baekhyun sounded like he’s pouting. “Jongdae told me everything. You were his roommate in boarding school?”

 

“Sorry for not telling that part.” Chanyeol chuckled as he sat on the sofa, beside Baekhyun’s driver.

 

“I wondered why he was at the afterparty. He’s too high profile for the movie. Only a friend would pull him in. Thank you Yeolie. I promise to not screw this up.” Baekhyun’s gratitude sounded like he’s saying goodbye. Chanyeol felt it.

 

“You better not. In case you do, we’ll be here for you. You can always come home.” Chanyeol bumped fists with the driver.

 

“Of course. That’s my house you’re staying in. Pay the bills, okay? Bye!” Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol was about to protest but the line went dead. He scoffed but ended up smiling. At least one of them deserved a happy ending.

* * *

Jongdae sat on his bed while Baekhyun stood in front of a mirror with his arms raised to the sides. The Prince watched his fiancé get dressed for dinner. Baekhyun looked at everything with curious eyes. He’s absorbing the environment. Jongdae chuckled to himself. Baekhyun took notice.

 

“What’s so funny? Does it look bad?” He worried, looking over his shoulder. The seamstresses looked at the Prince for approval.

 

“No, no, please continue. I’m just amused. You’re doing it again; learning and memorising everything. You’re not here for a role, babe. Relax. You’re being too quiet.” Jongdae stood up and strode towards the celebrity. The seamstresses stepped away to stand on the side. Jongdae placed his hands in his pockets as he neared Baekhyun. Their eyes locked through the mirror.

 

The contrast between the two men looked so balanced. Jongdae’s dark grey button down was tucked in his black jeans, top buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Baekhyun’s white button down was tucked in his black jeans as well, all buttons done and sleeves cuffed at the wrists. Jongdae narrowed his eyes and lazily extended his left arm to the side, calling a seamstress with two fingers to come close. She handed the Prince a nice black ribbon with a butterfly brooch at the centre. Jongdae turned Baekhyun to face him and placed the tie by the collar. From the corner of Baekhyun’s eye, he saw the women cover their mouths and react quietly. Jongdae saw him being distracted so he tipped the celebrity’s chin up slightly. He ran his fingers in Baekhyun’s dark brown locks and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes, seeing a loose easy smile on the Prince’s lips. Jongdae mumbled a soft invite to go as their hands slipped in to each other’s. Baekhyun bowed to the women and followed Jongdae. The two strolled hand in hand as Jongdae explained the portraits on the wall. His family lineage was really interesting. It’s far more interesting than lessons from school. Baekhyun felt humbled to be learning all this from a descendant. A portrait of a woman caught his attention.

 

“Ah, that’s my mother. She passed away when I was young. I wish to rule by her values, you know? But that’s not happening any time soon. I’m just a Prince longing for his mother.” Jongdae lowered his gaze and instantly felt the weight of his words. He didn’t think it’d flow out so easily from his mouth. It hurt more than he thought. A soft cheek pressed on his shoulder while a hand slowly rubbed his arm. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and smiled a bit.

 

“So Irene’s your stepmom?” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“Unfortunately.” Jongdae whispered. “We used to play together. It’s weird to even address her as our Queen.”

 

“Because your mother will always be the Queen to you,” Baekhyun understood.

 

“Just wish my father thought that too,” Jongdae’s sentiments flowed so easily with Baekhyun around. A maid in passing noticed it. She hastened faster, carrying new gossip.

 

“She’s still his Queen, Jongdae. It’s just hard to be lonely.” Baekhyun’s easy smile became a strength to Jongdae. The Prince kissed the hands that held his and held them to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned to the touch.

 

“You remind me so much of my mother, Baekhyun. I pray you’re stronger than she was.” Jongdae whispered. He felt Baekhyun silently ask for an explanation. Jongdae didn’t give it to him. Enough secrets and sentiments were shared already. They had the rest of their lives to share, he thought. Still, Jongdae couldn’t share his worries about this engagement and Baekhyun. He said such a loaded prayer in fear of having another person leave him. He expected Baekhyun to walk away any time. It wasn’t easy to stay by his side, and he was hurt that his mother lost strength to do so. He didn’t want Baekhyun to be the next one. Not when plans have changed. He’s really fallen in love with the actor.

* * *

Silverware tinkered on the fine China, the small sounds echoing the vast dining hall. King Changmin sat at the head of the table, eyeing the three with him with a kind smile. To his left was the Queen while his right sat Baekhyun, Jongdae close beside him. Irene didn’t expect the Prince to give up his chair for a commoner. Baekhyun greeted the royals with much reverence and sat down. Halfway through the main course, the King wiped his lips with the napkin and directed his attention to the couple.

 

“So, we’re dying to know how this happened.” He smiled kindly to Baekhyun. Irene’s gaze lifted from her plate, arching her brow to the celebrity. Jongdae subtly held Baekhyun’s thigh to stop him from speaking.

 

“Remember that movie after party I went to a few months back?” Jongdae began.

 

“That was only six weeks ago.” Irene reminded quietly.

 

“It was his movie, Father. My roommate from boarding school,”

 

“Oh, Chanyeol? How is he?” The King beamed. He met the boy a few times before.

 

“Well, he’s Baekhyun manager.” Jongdae chuckled. The King was amazed how small the world was. “They’re childhood friends. Anyway, he invited me to go. I mean, it’s not every time I get invited to these things because they think it’s so hard to reach me.”

 

“You decline them, Jongdae. I sent you many invites to things like this but you don’t go. Just admit you’re using him. That’s all you do.” Irene spoke as she cut her chicken to bits. Baekhyun looked at the Queen but Jongdae continued to ignore her.

 

“Anyway, Chanyeol introduced us and here we are,” Jongdae giggled to Baekhyun, who smiled only. The royals weren’t so uptight after all. Not all of them at least. They’re like a normal family…that dined in fancy clothes, meal courses, and candlelight table setting.

 

“I see. Who proposed to who?” Changmin gauged the question, wagging his finger to the two.

 

“I did.” Jongdae said confidently. Irene and Changmin’s brows raised. Baekhyun felt uncomfortable for some reason. That ruled out Changmin’s speculation over Baekhyun trying to manipulate the Prince. Jongdae doing something big like this meant he’s ready, right?

 

“And you just said yes? After only six weeks of meeting each other?” Irene pointed the knife to Baekhyun. Changmin reached over and lowered the Queen’s hand gently. Irene giggled and apologised. Baekhyun returned her smile and chuckled very awkwardly. He’d be careful with that one. “That’s quite eager of you, Baekhyun. Didn’t think you’d be the type to be one. Then again, your sca—headlines seem to prove so.” She shrugged with faux disappointment. Jongdae took offence.

 

“What can I say, I guess me and my father have a type for such people.” The Prince smiled sarcastically. Baekhyun lowered his head to hide his lips from twitching upwards. Changmin closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“So Baekhyun,” The King changed topic. “I saw your latest film. It’s pretty good. Do you have projects lined up?”

 

“Oh, thank you, Your Highness! Yes, there’s some coming soon. I’m currently in the middle of filming.” Baekhyun and Changmin got talking while Jongdae stared down to Irene, who winked at the Prince.

 

After dinner, The King took Baekhyun away to talk more about music since he was a singer too. There’s also that game the King wanted to develop for the soldiers. Baekhyun could make that happen, right?

 

Irene saw Jongdae walking back to his bedroom so she took the opportunity to talk to him. Jongdae said he didn’t want to but Irene kept pestering him. “Enough! Don’t make me hate you more than I do now, Irene!” The authority in the voice of the 24-year old Prince echoed the hallway. Guards stationed were alerted while some staff changed direction to keep out of the Prince’s wrath. He’s really not the type to be angered easily. It only happened when it came to the Queen. Irene flinched but kept her composure.

 

“I was just helping your Father erase his doubts over Baekhyun.” She tried to match the Prince’s authority.

 

“My Father can do that well by himself. He doesn’t need you to make his personal decisions for him. Your face may stop wars but you’re definitely causing one in this home. My home, one you home-wrecked.” The words hit home to the lady. “If you still have some decency in that tiny body of yours, you’d respect this house and the people in it. Stay out of my life and Baekhyun’s.”

 

“Are you sure you know the guy, Jongdae?” She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly. “You two just met. Isn’t this too rushed? He’s quite known for flings, dating rumours. I’ve heard he used relationships for his business deals. I’m just saying you might be a victim, that’s all.” That was a genuine concern coming from her. Knowing someone for six weeks, getting engaged after four weeks, a month, was very risky. People would ask about it and reporters would eventually find out. They’ll see Jongdae differently and possibly hurt Baekhyun’s career. Maybe the Prince didn’t think everything through but he wouldn’t change the events if he was given a second chance.

 

“We just met, right. Of course we barely know each other after one drunk night, series of messages, secret meetings, okay. If it’s a fling, then so be it. Then again, I’ve known some people all my life but I barely know them after all.” Another dagger to the Queen’s pride courtesy of Prince Jongdae. “It’s not about the time span, Your Highness. It’s the amount of genuineness shown given at a certain time.”

 

The Prince turned and screamed in frustration as he walked. She’s really driving him crazy. Irene breathed heavily, angered by the Prince. “Kim Jongdae!” She screamed. “Are you sure you know him? He’s got scandals flying around. Byun Baekhyun will only hurt your and the kingdom’s reputation! Marrying a commoner, much more a celebrity with tons of baggage, a businessman known for love scams, would hurt alliances built for years! Why are you being so selfish? Are you even sure he’d stick around living like a royal? Don’t be silly, he’s a con! He’s only using you for publicity. I’m just looking out for you, the King, our family!”

 

“Shut up! Shut up, Irene! You are not my family! You stole my family! This is the only thing I have now. Baekhyun’s the only one I have left before I lose my mind from this life, your constant meddling, and the country’s problems! I didn’t say anything about your whoring with my Father for years and this is what I get from you? I hid you and my Father from my Mother when she was dying in the other room. I did everything for the both of you to be happy when I’ve been hurting for years! I lost my Mother, the true Queen, because of you! I hid the truth, my feelings for you, from my Father to make you happy, what else do you want me to do?” Jongdae wanted to slap her so much. He shook in anger, in pain, because of this girl.

 

“I thought you’d always love me, Jongdae.” Irene had tears in her eyes as he gripped her dress to control herself from crying. Jongdae finally came to terms with reality.

 

“It’s my mistake to think you’d feel that way too after all these years. I’ve learned my place in your life. It’s about time you learn yours in mine. Excuse me, Your Highness.” The Jongdae Irene grew up with was far gone. She didn’t know this man in front of her anymore.

 

All these years, Jongdae expressed his admiration over Irene. She acknowledged but didn’t act towards it. She had bigger plans. She wanted to be Queen. It wasn’t denied. Everyone saw it. Jongdae knew that the most because she shared her sentiments to him. She thought she’d get it through Jongdae but seeing the King wasn’t going any time soon, she set her goals differently. Irene was beautiful, too beautiful, and she knew it. It was easy for any man to fall for her. The King was no exception. Jongdae saw them in the study. Irene said the King threatened her but Jongdae believed his Father more. Still, the cheating went on even if the true Queen fought for her life in another room.

 

Jongdae cried on his own at a young age. The girl he liked slept with his Father. His mother was dying and he felt that his Father didn’t care. Still, he was weak for Irene. He helped her be Queen. Because he wanted to show her that he really loved her, loved her to the point that he’d give up just to make her dreams come true. He even had to watch Irene and his Father’s joining ceremony. Irene even spared him a glance. Jongdae scoffed to mask the cringe of it all. He realised she used him for her selfish desires.

 

Every day of his life from then reminded him of the devil that was Irene. He saw her happy in the arms of his Father while he lived in misery. He was too young to experience all that in one go. Still, Irene clung to him because she knew he wouldn’t resist her. He had one royal around her finger, why not both, she thought. But she made Jongdae wiser and stronger. He vowed to never let her play him again. That explains the cold treatment from the Prince. It’s not just the fact that she replaced his Mother; it’s more than that.

 

Jongdae ran his hands in his hair in frustration as he walked to his room. He rounded the corner and looked forward. Baekhyun stood awkwardly near a table with a vase of flowers. The commoner heard everything. He tried hiding behind the porcelain vase but it was too small. He knew he failed horribly when Jongdae’s expression judged him for doing such a stupid thing. Baekhyun bumped the table, making vase fall, catching it quickly and smiling embarrassingly. Jongdae’s face muscles betrayed him, breaking into a smile. Baekhyun returned the expression, hugging the vase to his chest. Jongdae neared him slowly.

 

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun bit his bottom lip like a child. Jongdae nodded, eyes showing his exhaustion. Baekhyun knew he was lying. He put the vase down and looked around, pretending he heard nothing.

 

“You heard,” Jongdae might as well get this over with.

 

“She’s right, though. We don’t know much about each other besides the fact that we look great in photos and have awesome sex.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Maybe but I’d like to find out everything about you by myself.” Jongdae chuckled as he reached for his hand and held it gently.

 

“Do you have ice cream?” That was random of Baekhyun. “Oh, I’m sorry. Thought I was still home.” He chuckled nervously. Jongdae was so amused by him. He suddenly got an idea.

* * *

The two sat on stools sharing a tub of ice cream straight from the fridge. They stayed in the Palace kitchen, in the eyes of the staff, and talked. The staff were awkward and timid at first when the two arrived. Jongdae told them to not mind their presence and keep doing whatever they’re doing. Baekhyun got to the fridge but Jongdae opened it for him. A staff told them he’ll get it from them but Jongdae said he got it already.

 

Baekhyun looked around the impressive kitchen and smiled at everyone who met his eye. A maid asked for a photo with the celebrity and Baekhyun obliged. More staff lined to have a photo with the actor/singer. Jongdae ate his ice cream in silence, watching the small crowd beside Baekhyun. He began to laugh as the staff completely forgot his presence.

 

“I’m a personality too but they’re never like this with me.” Jongdae chuckled with his mouth full.

 

“Because I’m friendly you’re not.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out while he signed an apron.

 

“No, Prince Jongdae’s really friendly. It’s the Queen that bothers us.” A maid, probably in her 30s, commented freely. “No offence, Your Highness.”

 

“None taken. She bothers me too.” Jongdae waved it off. The staff relaxed upon knowing that.

 

“They had a scream fest at the hall earlier. Who placed bets? I heard bets at the other hall earlier.” Baekhyun looked around the staff, looking for familiar faces. “You! How much did you get?”

 

“Pardon, sire?” A male staff looked nervous.

 

“You, I remember you clapping and cheering at the side when your friend there gave you the money.” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae looked at the staff member in curiosity.

 

“I, Your Highness, I didn’t mean to.” He bowed apologetically.

 

“Why? Did you bet I’d win?” Jongdae wondered. The staff nodded. “Don’t be sorry you won. You should’ve bet higher!” Baekhyun laughed. The rest of the staff did too. “Ah, you wound me to bet so little. If you’re betting for your Prince, bet confidently!” The staff clapped and laughed.

 

“Prince Jongdae, may know a date for the wedding? We’ll prepare early for it.” A chef spoke respectfully. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun for an answer.

 

“Up to you, Your Highness.” Baekhyun got the tub of ice cream and ate from it.

 

“Two months,”

 

Baekhyun choked and coughed while Jongdae snickered. The staff sounded elated with the news. They all excused themselves and went back to work, leaving the two in their peace.

 

All night, Jongdae told Baekhyun about his history with Irene, his family, his mother, even bits of his childhood. In return, Baekhyun shared most of his life, his family, how he got into singing and acting, Chanyeol, even his upcoming projects. They both listened to each other, stupidly in love. The staff felt it. These two had something going on indeed.

 

Jongdae walked Baekhyun to his room and kissed him good night. Baekhyun watched Jongdae walk down the hall, earning a glance from the Prince. It felt like young love. Baekhyun laid in bed wondering how this all happened. He remembered Chanyeol dragging him to meet the Prince at the party. They laughed all night, danced a little, only to stumble in a car and make out like crazy. Baekhyun forgot he was a royal. Jongdae forgot they just met.

 

When they sobered up the next day, they got texting. Jongdae woke up to his phone’s gallery filled with photos with Baekhyun. He smiled fondly at it. Baekhyun woke up to marks on his skin, each one having a memory on its own. Then they met privately for dinner two days later.

 

Baekhyun looked around the fancy restaurant. There’s no one there. Prince Jongdae reached for his hand and smirked. Baekhyun looked at it then the Prince. He turned his hand over and held on. This began their meetings twice a week. Baekhyun would tell his driver to drop him at a diner after midnight filming. Chanyeol trusted him to go home but when he found his talent at the said diner, he didn’t go inside. He followed him. The actor went in the alley and stopped in front of a metal garbage dump. There’s a motorcycle beside it.

 

“Up here,” A voice called. Baekhyun looked up and smiled. He went up the ladder of the emergency stairwell. Chanyeol squinted. The guy leaned to the railing, his face appearing into the moonlight.

 

“Dae?” He said louder than expected. The Prince helped Baekhyun stand on the small space then looked at the voice. He smiled and looked at Baekhyun.

 

“I knew he’d follow soon.” Baekhyun sighed, feeling sorry.

 

“It’s fine, babe. He deserves to know.” The Prince understood. “Can you not blow our cover, Yeol?”

 

“Oh god, I should’ve seen this coming. Alright, alright. Bring him home in one piece. I’m making money off him.” The tall manager smirked. These two have been sneaking around the kingdom for pleasure minutes. Chanyeol wasn’t really surprised. Baekhyun was too energetic lately. Though it’s a shock he got the Prince in his arms, Chanyeol knew it would lead to that. He set it up to begin with.

 

The meetings at the stairwell happened thrice until an old man saw them defiling his brick wall outside his window. Baekhyun hopped on Jongdae’s motorbike without thinking. He found himself waking in a car afterwards. The Prince was shirtless, pants undone. Baekhyun looked at his body and smiled. He’ll be limping for days then. The Prince kissed Baekhyun’s lips chastely and smiled. Oh it was so beautiful even under the moonlight.

 

“Come to dinner with me.” The Prince whispered.

 

“Where and when?” Baekhyun mumbled tiredly.

 

“At the Palace. We’ll have the Governors Ball. Be there, please.” Jongdae pouted.

 

“That will make many curious.”

 

“You’re not the only celebrity there.”

 

“But you’ll be looking so good. I won’t control myself.” Baekhyun caught the other’s lips.

 

“Just think about it.”

 

But Baekhyun didn’t go. He watched the event through his phone, admiring the Prince from the screen. He’s right. He wouldn’t control himself if he went. Prince Jongdae looked dashing. It’s not like Baekhyun didn’t want to go. His heat struck. Chanyeol saw him watching the rerun of the red carpet when he changed the actor’s water bottle. He ruffled the lovesick boy’s hair, bid him goodnight, and left to answer the door. The beta’s eyes widened upon seeing the alpha. He reeked, and obviously had a few.

 

He stumbled in the apartment and looked for Baekhyun. Chanyeol blocked his path, explaining he’s in heat. The Prince fell to the sofa to rest. The smell of phenormones filled his nose. Chanyeol leaned on the wall and looked at the dressed down royal. “What are you doing here? There’s eyes around this place.”

 

“No one’s here if everyone’s at the Palace. Is Baek alright?” Jongdae stood up again, trying to make his way to the omega’s room.

 

“No, Jongdae. Don’t go in there unless you’re going to help him in his heat.” Chanyeol pulled him back. Baekhyun opened the bedroom door. The scent of his heat suffocated Jongdae. Baekhyun panicked and covered his sweatpants. He’s leaking uncontrollably. The Prince saw his love interest flushed and flustered. He licked his lips.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t get sleep. The walls were too thin to mask the events in the other room. He thrashed in bed and pouted. Baekhyun’s screaming so much while Jongdae groaned and growled. It was insane. The two fell in bed, panting and sweaty. Jongdae reached for the water bottle and let Baekhyun drink. The actor’s eyes were closed. Jongdae pushed his hair off his forehead and kissed it. “How are you?”

 

“It’ll get better.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

“It should. We’ve been going at it all night already.” The Prince winced when he tried to move. His abs protested. Baekhyun raised a finger for another round. Jongdae whined. The actor got on top this time. Here’s to another round of wailing satisfaction.

 

When Chanyeol woke up, he’s tired and cranky. Baekhyun’s on the sofa, watching cartoons. “Where’s your pacifier?” Chanyeol asked, voice thick with sleep.

 

“Home. He left after the last round.” Baekhyun smiled to his ice cream. “Can we cancel schedules today? I…can’t move.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes and nodded. Baekhyun’s heat wasn’t over anyway.

 

Chanyeol saw the morning paper then looked at Baekhyun. The Palace will launch fighter bots to help the soldiers. There’s also a simulation to be made. One of the prospect developers written was Baekhyun. No one has contacted Chanyeol about it. Was Baekhyun hiding something?

 

“H-hey Baek, how’s that new secret game you’re working on?” Chanyeol tried to be vague.

 

“Still in the works. The investor said I need better fighter techniques. I’ll try motion capture of my Hapkido to make it legit. What do you think?” Baekhyun didn’t pause his game while he talked.

 

“Did anyone talk to you about it?” Baekhyun shook his head. “So why are you listed as a prospect developer of the Palace innovation program?”

 

Baekhyun paused his game in shock. He blinked at the screen then looked at his manager. He remembered talking to the King about games. Did he slip? “I-I said no to that. I said that’s a bad idea. It can memorise patterns and if enemies get a hold of it, we’ll be defenceless.”

 

“Does Jongdae know this?”

 

“I...don’t know.” Baekhyun’s mind went to overdrive.

 

“I don’t want to be a bad guy, Baek, but why did you say yes to the proposal? Didn’t it feel...weird?” Chanyeol didn’t want to be right.

 

“It did. Wait, are you saying Jongdae’s using me to have this program launched? He’d never. Jongdae’s not like that.” Baekhyun defended.

 

“Sure hope so. Keep that game on lockdown until further notice. Your fighter codes are done. If that gets in the wrong hands, you’ll get blamed for showing strategies to enemies.” Chanyeol reminded.

* * *

That one night of need changed something in Prince Jongdae. He’s never been trusted like that. Well of course he hasn’t. He’s a virgin. Until Baekhyun. He’s been pleasuring himself better after knowing how it felt to become one with someone. He stepped out of the shower and jumped in bed. He didn’t care if the maids saw his ass. Baekhyun messaged, thanking him for the night. The actor sent a selfie. Jongdae invited him for dinner once he’s all better. Baekhyun said he’ll be there.

 

After a month, in that dinner, Jongdae suddenly proposed. Baekhyun said yes. The two spent the night together tangled in each other, lost in their world. Baekhyun woke up the next day to a note, not Jongdae. He scratched his eye with the back of his hand. Something hard slid across. Baekhyun raised his hand off his face. The engagement ring shone against the sunlight. Baekhyun covered his mouth, eyes glued to the jewelry. They dealt with reality later on.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t erase the words that came from Irene at dinner. She was right at some points. Those words would usually discourage people but Baekhyun took them as a challenge. Many had eyes on him again thinking he’s not royal material because of his loud and blunt behaviour. He’ll prove them wrong. He’ll behave. He’ll work hard. Because the King gave him strength; the approval to marry the Prince.

* * *

For days, Baekhyun worked very hard to adjust to his new life. He asked for royal lessons in the morning while his schedules were pushed to the evening. It’s by his wishes to learn how the royal decorum went. During his business meetings with other gaming companies or script readings, he practices how to sit properly and respond clearly. Chanyeol saw the improvement and even heard others notice the change in the personality.

 

Baekhyun got out of Jongdae’s way and let him deal with the kingdom. Still, they ate lunch together which Jongdae appreciated. It was better than eating alone. Baekhyun stayed out of Irene’s path to avoid confrontation too. If she believed he wasn’t meant for this, he’ll prove her wrong. The tutors given to Baekhyun were impressed by how fast he learned. Still, the amount of work caused the actor to shut down. Not to mention during heats, he had to lock himself in his bedroom.

 

When Chanyeol and his driver picked him up to and from schedules, Baekhyun crashed in the backseat to sleep. Even at work, when he could, he would sleep. Though people were more considerate of him, he still worked like how he was before the announcement. Producers admired his professionalism despite goofing off during breaks. He kept sets alive with his energy. It’s one of the reasons why many kept inviting him back to shows or casting him in roles. He’s just a good energy to be with. Even when he’s visibly tired, he’d still smile and ask the crew to try his new games. Baekhyun knew which faces to put at certain times. Only Chanyeol would see how exhausted Baekhyun was from all this. He called Jongdae to adjust the schedules for Baekhyun’s health’s sake.

 

“What? What do you mean you don’t anything I’m talking about?” Chanyeol looked at his phone then stuck it to his ear again.

 

“Yes. Wait, he’s taking royal lessons? By whose order? I thought he was just in his room all day memorising scripts, playing games, or whatever celebrities do.” Jongdae got up from a meeting to tend to this immediately. The counsel watched him leave without a word, confused about the urgency. The King told them not to mind him and proceed.

 

Jongdae’s feet knew where to go. He opened Baekhyun’s room and didn’t find him there. He asked a guard where his fiancé was but he man hesitated. He had no choice to tell the location. Jongdae arrived in the library quietly, hearing two voices. He slipped in timidly, watching the scene unfold. Baekhyun sat straight as a tutor walked around him, explaining proper posture. He held a rule book in his hands and read quietly. His thumb went to his lips to bite. The tutor slapped his hand away. Baekhyun apologised because of this habit. Apparently, the lesson was about staying still. Jongdae went to the second floor overlooking at the first floor. He sat on a couch after taking his suit jacket off.

 

“Is there anything you can’t grasp?” The tutor asked, impressed by how quick lessons progressed with the actor. Baekhyun raised his hand as he read.

 

“I have to face the public in case Jongdae c—,” His hand was hit. “Sorry, in case Prince Jongdae can’t?”

 

“Yes but only if he has overlapping priorities. Should it interfere with your schedules as a celebrity, they’re advised to let you fulfil royal responsibilities first.” Baekhyun nodded and understood. That seemed reasonable.

 

He was taught how to walk properly. Well, this was a rerun of the lesson since they did this earlier this week since he’s almost done with the entire lesson proper. Jongdae thought something changed in Baekhyun. The walk was more dignified and confident. It’s the lessons, he thought. The tutor reminded Baekhyun of his shoulders. When it was adjusted, Jongdae frowned. He didn’t like that stiff look on Baekhyun. “Forget the shoulders. I like it already.”

 

The two looked up to the second floor then the tutor bowed to the floor. Baekhyun froze, the books on his head falling down. He closed his eyes and slowly turned around. He saw Jongdae smirking. The Prince rose from the couch and leaned on the wooden ledge. “Let him call me Jongdae. He’s my equal and partner after all. He didn’t even meet me as a Prince. I was…just Jongdae to him.” The smile widened. Baekhyun’s cheeks warmed slightly. It’s the same blooming feeling that swelled in his chest when they met. “Carry on. Just came to see the progress. I expect Baekhyun to be in my room for lunch. As you were,” Jongdae got his jacket and left the library so nonchalantly. The tutor relaxed and adjusted again based on the Prince’s comments.

 

Baekhyun knocked on the bedroom door before entering. Jongdae’s on his bed playing a mobile game. It’s one of Baekhyun’s creations. He put it down once his fiancé entered. “Why’d you ask for lessons?” Jongdae got to the chase. He wasn’t really mad. It’s more of...why was he kept in the dark about it?

 

“I want to learn. Can’t have your image ruined because of me.” Baekhyun laid beside him.

 

“You can never.” Jongdae got on top and kissed him sweetly. Baekhyun snorted.

 

“You really don’t know who I am, Jongdae. It’s more than a gamer and a celebrity.” Baekhyun got Jongdae’s phone and googled himself. “Read what you can and think again. I want you sure about me.”

 

So the Prince did. He read every article, good and bad. Baekhyun was worried about validation which Jongdae began to ponder on. Was Baekhyun even sure of him? Later that night, he knocked on Baekhyun’s door. A maid in passing noticed him. She said Baekhyun wasn’t back from filming yet. The Prince thanked her and called him instead. Chanyeol answered the phone. Baekhyun was still on set. A very quiet set?

 

“But it’s past midnight.” Jongdae worried.

 

“I know. We’re all pretty tired too.” Chanyeol sighed.

 

“I’ll pick him up. You go home, Yeol.” Jongdae got his car keys and jacket.

 

“No, no, we’re fine. Just stay there. We’ll take him home.” Chanyeol insisted.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, let me do this for my husband, please.” Jongdae pleaded.

 

The Prince shrugged his hoodie on, carrying another one over his shoulder. He went down the stairs, car keys dangling around his finger. Irene saw him leaving. She went to Changmin and told what she saw.

 

“Let him be, Irene. He’s a grown up. Maybe he’ll pick up Baekhyun.” Changmin brushed it off while he read a book. Irene was about to speak again but Changmin slammed the book. “Why do you care so much about Jongdae? You’re not like this, Irene! You’re tracking my son’s every movement. It’s making all of us uncomfortable. Don’t think I don’t know about what you did to Jongdae to get here. If I find out you have feelings for my son, a divorce will not be the only thing you’re getting. Are you jealous of Baekhyun?” Irene shook her head. “Leave them alone. That’s an order as your King, Irene. I swear, my wife wasn’t this paranoid over our son.” Irene curled to her side and hugged herself. One said it already but having Changmin say the same hurt more.

* * *

Baekhyun came out of the dressing tent, bowing to everyone he passed by, thanking them for working hard. He finished his scenes for the day already. He even clapped for others for doing a good job too. He looked around for Chanyeol but he wasn’t there. He asked one of the crew if he saw him. Many said he already left. Baekhyun thanked him and pulled his phone out. At the other side of the set, a group of people seemed busy. The director called his name. He thought they needed to reshoot some scenes but the director was smiling so wide.

 

“You didn’t tell us the Prince was coming.” He spoke through his smile, putting an arm around him.

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun looked at his phone. A message from Chanyeol appeared. _He told us to go home._ Baekhyun looked straight and saw the Prince wearing a hoodie. Jongdae met his eyes and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Came to pick you up. You’ve been working so hard lately. I feel responsible.” Jongdae’s arms slid around Baekhyun’s waist and kissed him. Mild squeals and gushing sounded the set. No one saw the subtle side-eye the Prince gave to the Director. “What would you like to eat? Let’s go on a date?”

 

“Now? It’s 2AM.” Baekhyun thought Jongdae has lost his mind. “You have meetings tomorrow.”

 

“So? You stay up so late even with lessons in the morning. I should be there for you too, right?” Jongdae looked so cute with his kitten-like smile. “Your hair’s black again?” He noticed.

 

“Just for the rest of the shoot. I’m thinking red after this.” Baekhyun arched a brow.

 

“Okay, but you have to convince my Father that I’ll go blond.” Jongdae winked. Baekhyun scoffed, pushing him back gently. “Let’s go! I know a great place that’s open til 5AM.”

 

The Prince dragged Baekhyun out of the set, bowing at everyone slightly. Baekhyun did 90-degree bows to everyone, apologising for the intrusion of his fiancé. Camera phones followed them of course. It’s not every day the Prince of the kingdom went out so casually.

 

At the car, Baekhyun held the seatbelt before the car even started. Jongdae saw the other pretending to pray. He hit Baekhyun’s arm in slight offence. Baekhyun laughed, relaxing visibly. Jongdae drove well so Baekhyun managed to fall asleep. The actor didn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand on his lap while he slept. This comforted Jongdae. He purposely chose a far place so Baekhyun could rest. He already cancelled the rest of his day to spend time with Baekhyun. Since he had to work at night, the day was pretty free. The tutors would understand his absence.

 

Jongdae parked the car near a cabin by the lake just close to the mountains. He leaned over to unbuckle Baekhyun’s seatbelt and brush his hair off his forehead. Jongdae rounded the car and carried Baekhyun in his arms. The cabin door opened. He thanked the caretaker and butler of the place and laid Baekhyun in the bedroom. He asked the butler to prepare brunch since they’ll sleep first. He slipped in bed beside Baekhyun and cuddled him while they slept.

 

When Baekhyun woke up, the sun blinded him. He saw brown walls instead of white and gold. He’s wrapped in Jongdae’s arms but it’s still quite chilly. He saw the clock hanging by the wall and thought it was broken. It wasn’t 10AM yet. He lifted his head off the pillow and saw an analog clock behind Jongdae. Oh, it really was 10AM. Jongdae stirred, reaching for Baekhyun to lie down properly. “Don’t. We’re staying here today.” The Prince slurred, voice thick with sleep.

 

“I have work tonight.” Baekhyun reminded him.

 

“No you don’t. Baek, please relax. We’re still on a date.” Jongdae pouted. Baekhyun gave up.

 

When he woke up again, he was alone in bed. The shower just turned off, the sound being replaced by singing. Baekhyun sat with his back against the headboard, letting the blanket drape over his waist. He closed his eyes and listened. Oh, the Prince had a lovely singing voice. Jongdae stepped out of the bathroom, seeing Baekhyun up…and still asleep?

 

“You okay?” Jongdae wondered. Baekhyun opened his eyes quickly, seeing the Prince with only a towel around his hips. His black hair still dripped. Baekhyun nodded and scrambled to get out of bed to shower. Jongdae got his arm as he passed and pushed him back to bed. Baekhyun bounced on the mattress. Jongdae grabbed his fiancé’s face and kissed him so slowly, Baekhyun pathetically whimpered. When the Prince pulled back, Baekhyun seemed drunk. “Go. I can’t control myself if you stay here.”

 

Baekhyun, being a cheeky man, laid down and smiled. Jongdae wanted to look frustrated but he was so amused. He slapped the other’s thigh to go already. Baekhyun reached forward to the Prince’s towel then looked the eyes of the royal. He slowly pulled the tuck off, eyes still locked on the Prince. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand to stop. He yanked him to sit up, catching the other’s lips perfectly. Baekhyun slowly stood up, turning them so he’d walk backwards to the bathroom. Jongdae seemed to be pulled by the lips. His towel dropped just near the door. He held the door frame while Baekhyun pulled him by the shoulders to enter.

 

“No, no, we’ll take longer if I join you.” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun groaned into the kiss as his fingertips slid across Jongdae’s hip bones. Jongdae pulled back unwillingly and caught his breath. Baekhyun continued kissing him down to his jaw and neck. He pulled Jongdae’s naked hips to his body. The grip on the door frame weakened, sending both stumbling in the shower. Jongdae stripped Baekhyun’s shirt and boxers then hit the button to have water falling down on them.

 

The butler passed by carrying laundry when he heard a thud on the wall. It was weird because the walls were made of logs. The thud became louder. He heard the Prince screaming how good it felt. He immediately ran away, avoiding their eyes the rest of the day.

 

Brunch was delicious according to Baekhyun. They didn’t sit down on chairs but ate standing up. The butler knew why. They must be sore. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun from behind and kissed his nape. Baekhyun would feed Jongdae and kiss his cheeks. Jongdae would do the same and tighten his hold on the other. These little affections spoke volumes. Despite the thudding earlier, the butler felt they’re good for each other. He’s known the Prince since he was little. He’s seen the boy’s rise and fall and it’s safe to say that Baekhyun’s presence returned the Prince’s smile since his mother died. The butler hoped he could tell Baekhyun that one day.

 

The front door burst open with five women entering and laughing. Jongdae hit his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder and held himself from screaming. It’s Irene and her friends. “Oh! Oh, I didn’t know this was occupied today!” She tried to look apologetic. Tried. Jongdae was about to say something but Baekhyun fed his mouth with a grape.

 

“That’s fine. We were just leaving. Stopped by for brunch. You ladies should check the mountain trail. Keeps all of you fit,” Baekhyun winked.

 

“Oh my, Irene. Is that Byun Baekhyun?” One of the women flirted.

 

“Yes, Joy. Jongdae’s fiancé,” She stressed.

 

“What a lucky guy,” Yeri smirked. Jongdae wasn’t sure if it was directed to him or Baekhyun. He chewed the grape and spat the seed to the side. Manners left since Irene came in.

 

“Well, you ladies enjoy your stay. We’ll be going home.” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae out of the kitchen, blocking the women’s view of him. They grabbed their stuff in the living room. “Oh and Irene, the room on the left has a pretty view. The bathroom’s really nice. You should take it. We slept on the right because I didn’t want to ruin the setup.” Baekhyun bid goodbye and closed the door after pushing Jongdae out.

 

“What do you mean? We slept on the left room. We had sex on the left room.” Jongdae remembered. Baekhyun’s smile turned wicked.

 

“Exactly. Let’s go before she finds out.” Baekhyun ran to the car without looking back. Jongdae laughed and walked. He heard the women scream with hurried steps following.

 

“Kim Jongdae!” Irene came out, very disgusted. Jongdae turned around. “That’s so disgusting!”

 

“Oh, sorry. We slept on the right but had sex on the left. Remember to scrub the logs with hot water. Leu the butler already quit today. He just left so make sure that place’s spotless or Father’s going to throw a fit. You know how that gets, right?” Jongdae shrugged and went in his car.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae began to express their dislike to Irene. Jongdae stopped by a restaurant downtown so they could have late lunch. Many were surprised to see the two out in public and together. This would be their second official appearance since Baekhyun’s mobbing. Jongdae put an arm around Baekhyun’s waist while they walked. He asked for a private booth. Baekhyun felt nervous. This was what producers and directors did when they’re firing someone. He remembered making Jongdae read articles about him. Baekhyun swallowed hard. He’s going to get fired from this engagement.

 

They ate in silence. Jongdae stole glances to him but Baekhyun barely looked up or ate his food. Jongdae reached over and held the other’s hand. It was so cold. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Hmm? No, I’m okay.” The smile didn’t reach Baekhyun’s eyes, not even his cheeks. Jongdae looked at the dark orbs and narrowed his eyes.

 

“You may have a promising future in acting but I see past your expressions, Baek.” Jongdae’s words came out so soft. “If you’re worried about what I read about you, calm down. Everything was proven to be rumours. And you’ll tell me everything, right?”

 

“Yes. I’ve…I’ve never been loved like this.” Baekhyun admitted.

 

“Oh. Well, I’ve never been loved like this too.” Jongdae smiled sadly. Irene definitely didn’t love him. Baekhyun returned the grip on his hand.

 

“I’m working hard for you. So the public won’t say anything about you. I’ll be good, Jongdae. I’ll stop partying and be mindful of my actions.” Baekhyun was determined. “It’s not because you’ll be king one day and I have to stand by your side and rule. Actually, I’ll be one, two, maybe five steps behind you.” Baekhyun remembered his etiquette lessons; that a non-royal partner would never walk beside his/her partner since they’re not on the same level.

 

“Bullshit. You’re my equal.” Jongdae spoke so fast, so defensively too.

 

“To you but not everyone. It’s okay. I do like the view of your ass. It’s a luxury for me, Prince Jongdae.” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongdae threw his head back and laughed so loud.

 

“I’m marrying a romantic! Awesome!” Jongdae wiped his eyes and caught his breath. Baekhyun’s chest swelled. He made him laugh again. “Ah Baekhyun, I’m going to defy royal etiquette for you. You’re walking beside me. Always.”

 

“Really?” Now those were Baekhyun’s type of romantic words. Jongdae nodded.

 

“Whatever the press says about you, I would never believe. I only believe in you, Baekhyun.” The Prince kissed Baekhyun’s hand and leaned to his palm. “Thank you for coming with me without any questions.”

 

“I trust you.”

 

“Me too. This is a wonderful date. Thank you, Baekhyun, really.” Jongdae ate his meal while still holding Baekhyun’s hand. It was a bit hard but he didn’t want to let go. Baekhyun didn’t mind. His appetite skyrocketed after that talk. Still, he wondered until when would Jongdae wait for him to tell everything? Did he have to tell everything? Would Jongdae even do that? Baekhyun pushed the thought aside and focused his lessons. Those were more important. He had to prove his worth to be the Prince’s husband. The King may have given his blessing but he hasn’t won him over. Irene was a huge hurdle but bigger than her were the counsel, alliances, and the general public. He loved Jongdae and will do anything for him to not feel burdened anymore. Baekhyun had no choice but to stay strong.

* * *

The engaged couple had to entertain guests at the garden one afternoon after Irene arranged a surprise engagement party for the two. Jongdae sighed as he fixed the buttons on his shirt. Baekhyun laughed at him. “You really hate formal events, huh?”

 

“Not really. Just ones arranged by her,”

 

“Can we ditch?” Baekhyun smiled devilishly.

 

“I wish. It’s for us apparently.” Jongdae pouted. “How did she manage to send invites to your friends? How did she know your friends? I don’t even know them.”

 

“Honestly, whoever will be here called my friends aren’t my friends. I grew up without friends. I was bullied in school, really bad, especially when Chanyeol left for boarding school.” Baekhyun smiled fondly at the memory. “They’d hide my things and make me find them so I’m always late in classes. A school expelled me for being late constantly.”

 

“I heard you were a bright kid. Why would they do that to you?” Jongdae’s brows furrowed. Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“Let it go, Dae. I turned out okay.” Baekhyun did a turn, very pleased with his looks. “Richer than most of them,” Jongdae agreed. “Above all, I have one gem no one will ever have.” He kissed Jongdae sweetly and patted his butt. “Five steps behind,”

 

“Ya! Equals!” Jongdae screamed but still smiled. Baekhyun continued dressing.

 

“Whatever. Whoever your stepmother invited from my side, I have no connection with them.”

 

“Not even your family?” Jongdae questioned. Baekhyun shook his head. “What do you mean?” Baekhyun sat on the bed and looked up to his fiancé.

 

“Remember when we met I told you about them?” The actor hoped Jongdae did remember but he was too drunk that time. “My aunt and uncle are my family. My parents left me with them and never came back. They said I have a sibling but I can’t remember. One day, we got a call and my father’s dead. My mother, I never found her. Some said she remarried, some said she changed her name. I don’t know, maybe it’s easier to think she’s dead too. Even my aunt and uncle didn’t treat me right. Chanyeol used to pack extra meals just so I could eat at most, twice a day.”

 

Jongdae was awestruck. The struggle Baekhyun had to go through early in his life was unthinkable. Apart from his parents abandoning him, no one seemed to care for him except Chanyeol. Baekhyun still pursed his dreams despite getting kicked out for being late in one school. He worked hard in the other school and managed to get a scholarship by himself. It helped him finish his education. All funded by the kingdom, all because he worked hard on his own.

 

Being a celebrity was the least of his dreams. One day, a scout heard him singing at the computer shop while he played games and gave him a card. He gave it a shot for fun. It became his ticket to superstardom. He sang some soundtracks then later on got into acting. He always brought Chanyeol with him. His best friend would always drive him everywhere until Baekhyun pushed his agency to make him his manager. They’ve been doing fine for the last five years.

 

“I’m so lucky.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun urged for an elaboration. “You’re the most fearless person I’ve met, Byun Baekhyun. I’m humbled to be your husband.”

 

Silence stretched. Jongdae thought it was such a sensitive time that he couldn’t take their stare down anymore. He looked around and found something to do. Baekhyun lowered his head and rubbed his cheek. Jongdae saw him slapping his adorable cheeks, talking to himself to stop gushing. He tackled Baekhyun on the bed and kissed his face all over. They got into a tickle war until they messed up the bed and their clothes. The King entered Jongdae’s bedroom, seeing the two goofing off.

 

“You’re still not ready?” King Changmin’s tone was impatient but he’s smiling. Jongdae has Baekhyun trapped in a blanket burrito with his head sticking out only.

 

“We…were finding a shoe.” Jongdae stupidly reasoned.

 

“What? That’s the best you can do, Kim Jongdae?” Baekhyun found it so lame, he lightly scolded him. Changmin chuckled and left the two to their banter. Guess the King had to stall a little more. He was growing fond of Baekhyun, you know. He heard the actor’s initiative to learn about etiquette, rules, even history and found that commendable. He took care of Jongdae’s missed meetings too, apologising for his fiancé’s absence. Slowly, he fell into a role that King Changmin felt familiar with. Something the late Queen used to do for him. One early morning, he saw Baekhyun in the kitchen, making coffee by himself using the machine. It smelled like Jongdae’s favourite. He watched the actor expertly navigate the coffee machine used in coffee shops as he mumbled a song.

 

_“Good morning, Baekhyun.” King Changmin joined him. “New song?”_

 

_“Oh, good morning, Your Highness.” Baekhyun just finish licking his thumb so he washed it quickly then bowed. “It’s for a soundtrack coming soon, actually. I haven’t been writing. What would you like today?”_

 

_“You just got here?” King Changmin ignored his question. Baekhyun nodded, explaining his filming lasted longer than expected. “You know how to use that?”_

 

_“This one? Yes. I used to work as a barista in high school for a coffee shop just downtown before setting up the gaming company. My aunt and uncle couldn’t give me allowance so I had to work for it.” Baekhyun poured warm water over the pressed beans, sifting it to a mug for a purer taste. The King watched in amusement. “Would you like some?”_

 

_“Please. Let’s see if I’ll crave for your blend.” King Changmin gave in. The one made for Jongdae smelled fantastic. Baekhyun smiled and got to work. While they waited, Changmin got to know Baekhyun more. He even shared the birth of his gaming company. The King saw how passionate he was with it; talking about strategies, game codes, and more. Come to think of it, he shared his family history to the King first than Jongdae._

 

_Baekhyun finished his personal blend and waited for the King to taste. Changmin offered his hand. Baekhyun looked at it skeptically. The King urged him to take it. They began shaking hands._

 

_“Tell your recipe to the chef. I’m looking forward to this every morning, Baekhyun. This. This is real coffee!” Changmin smiled and drank more. He gave Baekhyun a high five for a great job. “Irene makes coffee but it’s not…awakening, you know.” Baekhyun only nodded, trying to understand. He didn’t dare to say anything against her. “Go bring that to Jongdae before it gets cold.” Baekhyun smiled and nodded. “Oh and Baek, I’ll need your opinion about this simulation we’re doing for the soldiers when you wake. Please get some rest. You’re working too hard. You can skip lessons from time to time.”_

 

_“Oh, I sleep before classes begin. It’s okay, Your Highness.” Baekhyun assured with a bright smile._

 

_“Father.”_

 

_“Pardon?”_

 

_“You’re technically an orphan, and you’re marrying my son. It’s only right for you to have a father. Don’t you agree?” Changmin’s smile was so kind, Baekhyun blinked some tears dry._

 

_“Yes, Father.” Baekhyun felt good saying that._

 

_He placed the coffee mug beside Jongdae’s bed and kissed the Prince’s hair before leaving. When Jongdae woke up, the room smelled like coffee. And his mornings seemed brighter because of that._

* * *

The couple entered the garden hand in hand, practiced smiles on their faces. Baekhyun would lean in to say who was who and if they’re harmless or not. Jongdae met Baekhyun’s aunt and uncle, controlling the urge to roll his eyes. They were buttering up Baekhyun because of his fate. Even some friends (who were actually the bullies Baekhyun mentioned) acted like they had great memories together. Jongdae quickly excused them when in front of those people. Once Baekhyun’s side was finished, Jongdae relaxed.

 

“Were you nervous?” Baekhyun whispered to him. Jongdae nodded, wiping his nape with his handkerchief. Baekhyun found him so adorable.

 

“They were still part of your life, Baek. I wanted to impress them.” Jongdae chuckled nervously.

 

“You being the Prince alone impressed them enough. Don’t think too highly of them. I’d be more worried about your relatives, honestly.” Baekhyun spoke through his rectangular smile. “Hot guy coming through,”

 

“Jongdae!” A tall and tanned handsome guy with long brown hair stood in front of them.

 

“Jongin, wow, when did you return?” Jongdae hugged his cousin.

 

“Two months ago, but that’s not exciting news. This is,” Jongin looked at Baekhyun with much curiosity and elation.

 

“Yes, it’s a bomb. Baekhyun, this is my cousin Prince Jongin. Jongin, my fiancé Byun Baekhyun.” The two bowed to each other and smiled.

 

“He’s even more adorable in person. I watched your latest movie and drama. I’ve been playing your recent game too. I’m actually a fan.” Jongin chuckled, pulling his phone out. Baekhyun knew what was coming. Jongdae sighed with a smile and stepped aside.

 

“Go ahead. Make it quick before another one asks, Jongin.” The two quickly took a photo and snickered together. Jongdae got his fiancé and excused them from Jongin. Baekhyun pouted.

 

“I was having fun.” He whispered.

 

“With hot guy?” Jongdae arched a brow playfully. Baekhyun clammed up beside him but smiled. He was trying so hard to not laugh.

 

“No need to be jealous. He’s a fan.” Baekhyun explained. Jongdae pinched Baekhyun’s side to behave. They went on rounds through Jongdae’s relatives, earning much approval towards Baekhyun. Drag around a chatty and smiley partner, for sure, conversations would be interesting. Jongdae had to cut conversations short because Baekhyun had them too entertained.

 

“Now this is a face I haven’t seen for a while,” Jongdae and Baekhyun arrived to King Changmin, Prince Jongin, and Chanyeol’s circle.

 

“Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol’s deep voice boomed a few meters away from their circle. No one addressed the Prince like that, not even relatives. The ex-roommates hugged. “Long time no see! I hear your voice nagging me but yeah, great seeing you again!”

 

“It is, yes. Have you met everyone here?” Jongdae pointed to his Father and cousin. Baekhyun excused himself to use the restroom.

 

“I know King Changmin, of course. This is your…cousin, right?” Chanyeol tried to guess. They’ve been in that circle for a few minutes already and they weren’t properly introduced.

 

“Yes. Prince Jongin. He just came back from an assignment.” Jongdae supplied.

 

“Oh, you’re a soldier?” Chanyeol pointed.

 

“A little bit, yes.” King Changmin thought it was somewhere near there. Jongin avoided Chanyeol’s eyes. Jongdae found it interesting. Jongin was known for his eye contact. Why wasn’t he looking at Chanyeol?

 

“Father, I think our relatives are looking for you. Why don’t we give Chanyeol and Jongin some time to be acquainted? I’ll just look for Baekhyun.” Jongdae pulled his Father away then winked to Jongin, who pleaded for backup with his eyes. Chanyeol stood closer and asked another question. Jongin felt so shy suddenly.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun rushed to the garden again, sweating and a bit panicked. Many looked at him as he passed by, his emotions radiating from him. Jongdae saw him looking lost so he excused himself from his cousins. He placed his hand on Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun turned so fast, he almost hit Jongdae’s face with his arm.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Jongdae worried.

 

“What? Um, can I talk to you privately?” Baekhyun whispered to him.

 

“Why? Just whisper it to me.” Jongdae looked around, smiling to the people looking at them. Baekhyun looked so panicked. Jongdae searched Baekhyun’s face until his eyes landed on the other’s lips. They were stained with pigment.

 

“Please, can we talk first?” Baekhyun begged this time, really uncomfortable. Jongdae didn’t speak or move. He just looked at the other’s lips. Baekhyun closed his eyes and walked out of the venue. More eyes followed him. Chanyeol saw everything. He excused himself from Jongin and ran after Baekhyun. Jongin went to his cousin and asked what’s wrong. King Changmin neared his son, asking the same thing. Just where Baekhyun passed, Irene looked at the actor as she continued to converse with her friends. She looked at Jongdae then winked after smacking her lips together.

 

“P-Please tell everyone to leave. Thank them for coming.” Jongdae’s mind raced. He wiped his hands on his pants then ran after Baekhyun. King Changmin was left to face the attendees while Jongin followed his cousin.

 

Chanyeol knocked on Baekhyun’s bedroom door, begging for the other to open it. Jongdae got there, worry all over his face. Jongin saw Chanyeol almost breaking the door already. Jongdae fished a key out of his pocket and opened the room. Baekhyun sat on the floor beside his bed, curled into a ball.

 

“Baekhyun, what happened?” Chanyeol knelt in front of him. Baekhyun looked up. In this light, the colours of his lips looked different. “Jongdae, Prince Jongin, please give us a moment.”

 

Jongin pulled Jongdae by the arm gently, looking at Chanyeol. Jongdae didn’t want to leave Baekhyun like that. The look from Chanyeol made him oblige, closing the door and leaning against it. Jongin looked his cousin while they listened. “You know what’s wrong?”

 

“Not exactly. But I know who’s involved.” Jongdae ran his hands over his face.

 

Inside the room, Baekhyun stared at his hands. Chanyeol tried to do damage control but a website already published a photo. It would be around in no time. Baekhyun took his engagement ring off and smiled sullenly at it. “Everything I touch always breaks. Stupid of me to think this one won’t,”

 

Chanyeol exited the room after tucking Baekhyun in bed. Jongdae was still outside after an hour. He explained everything. Baekhyun went to the restroom when Irene pushed him to the wall. Her friends were there too. He held his pants, buckling the belt while they looked at him. Irene smiled and suddenly kissed Baekhyun. She pulled him to the other side of the room, making it look like she was all over him. Her friends pretended to take photos of the incident, threatening him that they’ll release it if he didn’t leave the Palace. Baekhyun pushed her and wiped his mouth. She ran with her friends, screaming for them to send it already. That’s when Baekhyun dashed out to find Jongdae, to tell him what happened but Jongdae didn’t listen. It could’ve been stopped if he had.

 

Photos of the Queen and Baekhyun kissing circulated within an hour. Chanyeol’s received four brands terminating their contracts with Baekhyun. Jongdae kicked the table at the hallway, causing the vase to shatter. The King and Irene made their way to him.

 

“Get that bitch away from me, Father, or so help me there will be blood on my hands!” Jongdae screamed. Jongin pushed his cousin back.

 

“How dare you speak to the Queen like that? Where’s Baekhyun? He defiled her!” King Changmin screamed. Jongdae began clapping.

 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for this day! I knew you’d pick your whore over your son. You did the same to my mother. Of course, you’d do the same to me. Make whatever bastard child your heir instead of me. You actually believe Baekhyun would do such thing? Baekhyun likes men. He likes dicks! Do you need a video of him blowing me to prove that? He’ll never take interest in women! Irene and her friends ambushed him in the bathroom. Whose privacy was violated first?” Jongdae’s sarcasm irritated so much, King Changmin put his foot down.

 

“What happened to you? Since you met that walking scandal, you’ve been so rude! I didn’t raise you like that!”

 

“Baekhyun had nothing to do with my attitude. When we met, I was already like this. This is all because of her, Father. Your bitch. That whore!” The screams coming from the Prince echoed the halls. He was really angry. All his life, he never got mad. It’s like all pent up aggression erupted. Jongin closed his eyes, hoping his cousin would stop already.

 

“This wasn’t Irene’s fault, Jongdae.” King Changmin was firm. Irene acted like a victim behind him.

 

“Irene, you really should choose your friends. You thought it was a good prank until someone got hurt.” Jongdae smiled wickedly. Guards dragged one of her friends, Yeri, and let her stand beside Jongdae.

 

“It’s true, Your Highness. Irene kissed Baekhyun. She’s trying to make him run because Irene’s in love with Jongdae. She…she told us that once Jongdae ascends to the throne, she’ll take him back.” Yeri supplied. Irene looked so betrayed. King Changmin looked Irene, asking for an explanation.

 

“Deal with that, Father.” Jongdae pulled Yeri with him to the opposite direction, Jongin and Chanyeol following them. They had to clean both names to the public. Jongdae told Chanyeol to speak for Baekhyun’s behalf. In the next hour, Baekhyun’s statement was released. It was edited. Baekhyun would never touch a woman because he’s definitely into men. Many believed that. Baekhyun’s scandals were always with women but he stated in many interviews that he’s really into men. At the same time, the Palace spoke that it was fake. Irene was seen at an a gathering at the Palace. Several posts on social media confirmed it. Jongdae sent Chanyeol off to have some rest once the damage’s fixed. Jongin retired as well, leaving Jongdae to walk to his room. He saw his Father but he ignored him. Changmin let his son go. They’d talk about it soon.

 

What Jongdae needed was Baekhyun. He slipped in the celebrity’s room and cuddled him while he slept. When Baekhyun woke up, Jongdae was there. He expected tons of hate messages in his phone but he got…defence. People felt bad for him for the anti attack. Many supported his relationship with the Prince. He’s suddenly one of the most celebrated omegas in the kingdom. Baekhyun looked at his fiancé. That’s enough clue that Jongdae fixed the mess. He laid back down and hugged Jongdae while he slept. This was a lesson learned. Even in the most careful scenarios, he should always be careful.

* * *

Baekhyun drowned himself in work for days to avoid Jongdae. He would sleep at the set then attend his lessons in the morning. The director began to worry about the actor. He told Chanyeol that he didn’t want to see Baekhyun filming next week. If he stepped near the set, he was going to be cut from the film. Chanyeol understood and woke Baekhyun. It’s time he went home.

 

After a long scream fest on which home to go to, Chanyeol won. Mainly because he had the wheel. The pair entered the Palace quietly since it’s 4AM. Chanyeol wondered where Baekhyun’s going. The way to his bedroom was straight ahead. Why’s he going left? Chanyeol followed the zombie figure to the kitchen. Baekhyun yawned after pressing a button on the coffee machine. He greeted the chef making breakfast sleepily then leaned on the counter. He fell asleep standing up. Chanyeol wondered what he’s doing. He needed sleep, not coffee. Chanyeol was about to turn the machine off but Baekhyun slapped his hand.

 

“Tis not ready yet.” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily, shrugging his jacket off.

 

“Baek, we don’t need coffee now. You need to get to bed.” Chanyeol worried.

 

“It’s not for you. It’s for Father and Jongdae.” Baekhyun worked automatically. He switched pots, poured in mugs, and cleaned with no qualms. He’s on barista autopilot. Chanyeol looked at the chef who only shrugged. Baekhyun placed a mug on the counter, placing a heating pad under it. He didn’t know when the King would come down for coffee. A gentle good morning came from the stairs. Chanyeol saw the King showered and smiling. He bowed upon seeing him.

 

“Oh, Chanyeol, isn’t it too early to be here? Have something to eat.” Changmin offered.

 

“No, I’m just going. Just dropping Baekhyun off so he can rest but, he started making coffee.” Chanyeol chuckled. Changmin saw the cup on the counter. He looked at Baekhyun who kept his head down while he wiped the station clean. Baekhyun mumbled his excuse and bowed, holding a mug. Chanyeol was about to follow but Changmin told him to leave the boy alone. “What’s gotten in to him?”

 

Changmin looked at the cup made for him then the path where Baekhyun went. He began to feel guilty again. Baekhyun was trying to make up to them for the scandal, one he was set up to. He came home after days of avoiding everyone because of shame. Changmin took a sip and sighed. He had to admit, he missed seeing Baekhyun around. He felt a piece of paper under the mug. It’s an apology. Baekhyun promised to try harder and behave better. Changmin noted to himself to give the boy a hug when he saw him soon.

 

Baekhyun stood outside Jongdae’s bedroom door holding the mug. He thought whether he should knock first or just go in. He waited for a maid to pass to have it delivered instead but no one came. He would’ve asked the nearest guard but that would mean leaving his post. That’s going to be trouble. Baekhyun willed himself to stop chickening out. He was about to knock when the door opened. Jongdae flinched upon seeing Baekhyun outside his door. He noticed his fiancé looked like shit. Baekhyun’s tongue got caught. He stared at his fiancé, mouth stupidly open. Jongdae didn’t know what to say too. It’s the first time they saw each other after four days. Baekhyun looked at the mug, got Jongdae’s hand and placed it there. Then he ran. Jongdae was about to stop him but the celebrity’s feet were quick. He looked at the mug and saw a cocoa art on his coffee. It’s _sorry_ written in Hangeul. Jongdae frowned at it. He got his phone and took a photo of the coffee before drinking it. He did so until he reached Baekhyun’s bedroom door. A maid in passing caught his attention. He asked for her to bring the mug back to the kitchen. From her, he found out Baekhyun just got home and made coffee for him and his Father before going to bed. Jongdae suddenly felt ashamed. Baekhyun was trying to make things better for all of them and yet, he didn’t even reach out to him. Those four days, he didn’t even check on Baekhyun’s welfare. Jongdae began to think about his shortcomings as Baekhyun’s fiancé. He promised to believe Baekhyun above all else.

 

Later that day, Jongdae visited his mother’s grave. He made sure to finish all duties so his Father wouldn’t look for him anymore. It wasn’t her anniversary or anything. He just wanted to see her. Jongdae arrived to the grave, surprised to see fresh flowers and someone there. He knew that brown-haired boy.

 

“Chanyeol-ah! I found her!” Baekhyun screamed. Jongdae hid behind the tree, pulling his security with him. He thought Baekhyun still had lessons. Maybe he finished early? Chanyeol started running to Baekhyun’s side.

 

“Wow, she does have Jongdae’s eyes.” Chanyeol knelt on the grass and swept dried leaves off of her name and photo. He got the flowers from Baekhyun and placed it above her name. Baekhyun told him he’ll take a cab to work since he planned on staying for a while. Chanyeol was alarmed when Baekhyun did a full bow on the grass, forehead pressed on the grass. Even the Prince’s security was amazed. Chanyeol left his best friend to have some peace. Jongdae watched Baekhyun kneel and bow repeatedly, paying respect to the late Queen. Jongdae slowly made his way, as quiet as possible, hoping not to disturb Baekhyun.

 

“My Queen, I’m Byun Baekhyun. I’m going to marry your son. There’s no royal blood in me and I’m not a son of a counsel member. I sing and act for a living, and I’ve made many mistakes in the past. You must’ve seen how Jongdae and I met. It’s not ideal or romantic but I’m glad we did. Please accept my respects, Your Highness.” Baekhyun bowed again. Jongdae heard him sniffle. “I didn’t mean to hurt your son, my lady. I can’t protect him. I have nothing to give him. I just love him. That’s not enough to keep him safe.”

 

Jongdae didn’t like seeing Baekhyun like this. It wasn’t his fault. He was simply a victim. Baekhyun took the blame upon himself for not being careful enough. Jongdae stood behind him and bent down to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Baekhyun froze. Jongdae placed a kiss on top of his hair and rocked Baekhyun with him.

 

“Don’t cry. She understands you, baby.” Jongdae assured. “Mother’s probably more disappointed in me.”

 

Baekhyun got the flowers from him and placed it beside the one he brought. Jongdae knelt beside him and held his hand. He smiled to his Mother’s photo and placed a hand on her name. The Prince introduced Baekhyun formally and officially to his mother. “I found my light, Mother. I knew you’d guide him to me.”

 

Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand tight and rest his head on the other’s shoulder. They knelt in silence, swimming in their own thoughts. Security neared them, signalling it’s time to go. Baekhyun stood up first then helped Jongdae. The Prince fixed his fiancé’s coat and cupped his face. A light kiss was shared in front of the late Queen. An apology left Baekhyun’s lips again. Jongdae shook his head. He hugged Baekhyun tightly and closed his eyes.

 

_Mother. I’m okay. You no longer need to protect me. Do look after Baekhyun. He has no family. We are all he has. Please Mother, hold his hand like you held mine. Keep him strong._

 

Jongdae was aware. He was too aware of the hurdles that would come for Baekhyun especially. The start from Irene sparked another and another, hoping Baekhyun would break. Soon enough, it would question the Prince and eventually, the reign. It’s scandalous enough that the Prince chose a commoner, a celebrity to marry but choosing Byun Baekhyun was beyond.

 

He’s not the same guy Jongdae met. Byun Baekhyun the celebrity was wild. He was crude, blunt, and above all, bad news. In his first year as a celebrity, he’s been linked to five women. He’s been alleged of doing drugs. All were proven to be false. How could Baekhyun be linked to women when he loved men? There’s the issue of being an omega. Episodes of Baekhyun having leak stains made him a laughing stock, an unhygienic personality. His words have been twisted by the press several times. Many have dropped him but many still had faith in him. He’s undeniably a good celebrity but his image was questionable since there’s no consistency.

 

The guy Jongdae met was the real Baekhyun; the one who loved to laugh, to joke around, quite sensitive, very smart, hard working, and an absolute joy to be with. It’s the persona that most actors, singers, directors and producers meet. This was why people still cast him. The image created by the press was different from who he was. Baekhyun had to prove that every single time. It didn’t matter if he was an alpha or omega anymore. People criticised him for being fake because they believed the image, not the person. Baekhyun understood he couldn’t please everyone but he hoped his image would change.

 

The scandal made by Irene sent Baekhyun back to the image. People speculated he’s after the crown. Some said he and the Prince wouldn’t last. Many were taking bets on them. It was sickening. They couldn’t give a man a chance to prove himself. Maybe it’s why Baekhyun’s trying to hard to prove himself to the royal family, that he’s worthy to be Jongdae’s other half. He didn’t want the image to catch up to him. Yet, here it was.

 

Jongdae accompanied Baekhyun to the set, greeting everyone that passed. Baekhyun told him to go home but Jongdae wanted to see how it worked. The Prince always had his way so Baekhyun let him stay. Jongdae was amazed with the other cast members but he’s rooting for Baekhyun above all. In this particular scene, he had to sing. Jongdae rest his elbows on his knees and watched eagerly. Baekhyun sat by the piano under a dim light. His fingers effortlessly danced on the keys.

 

“Is he really playing it?” Jongdae heard a crew asked behind him.

 

“Yes. That’s why he was cast for this. He plays the piano well. Most scenes to be filmed for the next days will have him singing and playing the piano. I’m really excited to see the finished product.” Another crew whispered. Jongdae was impressed. He didn’t know that. Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw Jongdae smiling. The director leaned forward to the screen then looked at Jongdae. When the song was over, Baekhyun didn’t seem satisfied.

 

“What are you talking about? That was brilliant. You’re a natural as a musician but the emotions were amazing.” The director praised. “Especially this part,” He showed the screen to Baekhyun. It played the part where he opened his eyes and looked at Jongdae behind the camera. The crew near them leaned in to watch too. The women squealed and gushed at the way Baekhyun’s lips slid against the microphone. Chanyeol saw the clip and covered his mouth. That Baekhyun was really amazing. Jongdae hugged his fiancé from behind and praised him for a good job. Baekhyun smiled and thanked him. “Maybe we should have the Prince on set more often. Baekhyun transforms,”

 

“No, he’s being himself.” Jongdae ran the tip of his nose against Baekhyun’s cheek with a soft smile on his lips. The director nodded, knowing what that meant.

 

“The press really needs to have an interview with you, Prince Jongdae. Maybe that can help change Baekhyun’s image.” He suggested. Jongdae was too distracted to care. He’s seen Baekhyun in a new light and he’s obsessed with it.

 

The pair spent the early morning by the piano. Jongdae shared his singing skills while Baekhyun played the piano. They laughed and bantered all morning. Their voices echoed the empty ballroom. Palace staff passing by stopped for a moment to catch the bliss of the happy couple. Prince Jongin was on his way to breakfast when he saw the two. He leaned by the doorframe and watched them giggle to each other. Jongdae softly sang again. Prince Jongin’s brows raised.

 

“Whoa, Baekhyun’s good. Jongdae hasn’t sung since his mother died.” Jongin mumbled to himself.

 

“Really?” Chanyeol said behind him, scaring the young prince. “Sorry. I came to send Baekhyun new endorsement contracts.”

 

“Yes. If Baekhyun made him sing again, then he’s alright with me. Guess I was wrong about him. The press really wrote disgusting things. Poor guy,” Jongin pouted.

 

“We’re changing that slowly.” Chanyeol smiled peacefully.

 

“Have you had breakfast?” Prince Jongin asked. Chanyeol shook his head. “Come on. Those contracts can wait. Let’s eat.” Jongin was about to grab Chanyeol’s wrist but he got his hand instead. Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat. No one’s held his hand except Baekhyun. The engaged pair looked at the door after hearing voices. They shrugged when no one seemed to be there and stayed in their bubble.

* * *

Things seemed to be going well. A little too well for Baekhyun’s liking. He looked around the hallway and held his chest. Where’s Irene? She seemed to be quiet since the scandal. Did Changmin gave her a piece of his mind? Did the King kill her? Baekhyun felt his heart race. Something was going to happen. The celebrity’s intuition was too strong for bad events. He kept it in mind but focused on other things first like his final lesson.

 

In the midst of his final lesson, a maid entered with a brown envelope. Baekhyun thanked her and asked the tutor for some privacy. A royal seal was at the top corner of the folder. Was it really meant for him? His name was there. Baekhyun scanned the files.

 

Chanyeol was right to warn him.

 

Baekhyun left the palace without prior notice and drove to his company building. Guards were shocked to see the CEO. Baekhyun looked raging mad. He kicked the COO’s office door, startling his colleague.

 

“You. You sold my idea!” Baekhyun slammed the files to his desk. “Did I give permission to send it to the Palace?” He grabbed the man’s collar.

 

“Baekhyun, calm down, the P-Prince asked for it. I thought it was alright. He’s your fiance.” He raised his hands in defense.

 

“Oh, but still, decisions go through me. Anything that has anything to do with this company goes through me! You don’t see me ruling the kingdom! That’s his job! Where are my codes?” Baekhyun really wasn’t having it.

 

“W-With the Pr…”

 

“Baekhyun, put him down. It’s my fault. I wasn’t going to use it. I abolished this weeks ago. I reasoned with Father and,”

 

“You. Shut up.” Baekhyun’s aura was frightening. Everyone was stunned the Prince followed him. “And you. Pack your things. Get out of my company.”

 

“But Baekhyun, my family, my daughter, you said you would…” He begged.

 

“I’ll continue paying her medical bills. What I promised her doesn’t concern you anymore. Get out.” Baekhyun looked forward as the man dropped to his knees, begging for his job. Jongdae saw how his fiance worked. It’s definitely different from his usual self. Cross him and he’ll definitely fight back harder.

 

Prince Jongdae stood in front of Baekhyun’s desk in his office. This discussion was about them now. Baekhyun laid back on his chair with his eyes closed. “Please tell me the truth.”

 

“I’m not using you, Baekhyun, I swear. They were, I was going to ask, but Father, I...I’m sorry.” Jongdae couldn’t defend himself. Baekhyun leaned on his desk, gauging the Prince.

 

“You could’ve just asked me. If it’s for that soldier program, I would’ve made something else.” Baekhyun didn’t raise his voice. He simply wanted to understand.

 

“Would you? I know your against it. Baekhyun, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the codes. Okay?” Jongdae didn’t know how to save himself. “Please don’t think I’m marrying you because of them.” Oh how contrite the royal looked. Baekhyun hated seeing him like a kicked puppy.

 

“Why did you ask for them? It’s just for a game.”

 

“A very powerful game many men can learn from. I’ve been playing your games since you started and I learned so much. If a guy like me who doesn’t know how to fight picked up skills from your games, think of how powerful we’d be.”

 

“I didn’t make that game for power. I don’t want it. I just want to have fun, Jongdae. Why can’t you just ask it from me instead of going behind my back?” Baekhyun felt hurt by that.

 

“Because you would say no! I don’t a no from you. I won’t take it!” Jongdae didn’t like being in the wrong. He gets defensive.

 

“I would’ve given it if you just said so.” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Prince Jongdae lowered his head. “I was wrong to do that. Please don’t think I proposed for this.”

 

“Why? Do you love me?” Baekhyun really wanted to know. Prince Jongdae couldn’t say anything. A knock on the door saved him. It’s Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, did I?” He felt the tension.

 

“No, no, I was just leaving. We can continue this at home.” Jongdae smiled, practiced and poised. “I will see you later, right?” He had to make sure. Baekhyun just looked at him. Jongdae saw that as an answer and left. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun when the Prince left.

 

“Did I set myself up for another scandal, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked himself, dazed as he looked at the lightning sticker on his desk.

 

“Why?” The manager sat down in front of him. Baekhyun chuckled to himself.

 

“I offered him the codes. Shit, I think I fell.” Baekhyun admitted, eyes focused on his manager. “And he hasn’t.” Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide. He didn’t expect such a selfless move from a selfish man. Apparently, his weakness has been found. He just didn’t want people to know about it.

 

Later that night, Jongdae paced his bedroom. It’s almost midnight. He’s positive Baekhyun had no filming today. He called Chanyeol. His hunch was right. Baekhyun’s drowning himself in work. Chanyeol begged him to back off but Jongdae didn’t like unresolved problems. Especially ones he knew was his fault.

 

The Prince grabbed his car keys and left without a word. He parked at the basement, at Baekhyun’s parking spot. The night guard bowed to him. He immediately called for an elevator. Jongdae bit his lip as the numbers went up. He grew nervous as he neared the top floor. When the doors opened, Baekhyun looked up.

 

He’s curious why Jongdae’s in front of him all fresh and contrite. Baekhyun stopped fumbling with his keys to look at the light blush on his fiance’s cheeks. Jongdae was helpless again, dumb look on his face as he gaped at his fiance.

 

“I--I waited for you...at home.” Jongdae stuttered. Baekhyun gave one nod, very confused why his fiance’s there. He thought he was hallucinating at some point. “Y-You’re going? D-Do you want to, you know, do you want me to drive you home? I mean, I can. I mean I can drive you home. I really want to but if you don’t then I’ll, um,” He knew when to stop when he’s beginning to look stupid. The doors began to close. Jongdae pressed the button to open the doors again. Baekhyun slightly panicked too. He didn’t want to see him go like that. “Sorry,” Jongdae chuckled shyly.

 

“Do you want to see the codes?” Baekhyun blurted out of the blue. Jongdae’s brows shot up.

 

“H-Have you eaten?” Jongdae blinked. Baekhyun shook his head. “Are you okay with Japanese food?” Baekhyun nodded as he held his hand out to Jongdae, who took it but still seemed confused about their situation. Were they okay? Were they still fighting?

 

Jongdae sat on the desk while Baekhyun stayed on his chair. He explained the codes and what they could do on simulation over sushi. He talked and chewed at the same time, non-stop talking about it. Jongdae zoned out after 4 sushi rolls. He just kept feeding Baekhyun while he talked. “So there, I modified it for your soldiers. It’s not exactly the game but it’s close. There’s cleaner techniques.”

 

“Why did you stop doing martial arts?” Jongdae really didn’t care about codes anymore.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “I was too old already. It’s okay. I can use it in games now.”

 

“When did you start gaming?” Jongdae chewed his chopsticks.

 

“Back in high school. I didn’t have friends except Chanyeol. Why are you asking me these?” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

“Just, your eyes are so bright when you talk about all this.” Jongdae gestured to Baekhyun’s entire office. “It’s cool. You’re so cool.”

 

“I’m a nerd. Nerds are not cool.” Baekhyun didn’t want to let his blush show.

 

“You are. Byun Baekhyun’s really cool.” Jongdae ate another roll. “We’re okay now, right?”

 

“Hmm? Ah, yes. Sorry for getting mad.” Baekhyun sat back on his chair. Jongdae apologised again. “Come here,” he pulled Jongdae forward and hugged him, situating himself between the Prince’s legs. He looked up to the Prince. Jongdae leaned down to kiss him. “Have you dreamt of office sex?” The cheeky gamer whispered.

 

Within seconds, chopsticks and gadgets hit the carpet floor. The creak of Baekhyun’s chair echoed the entire floor for minutes until gasps replaced the sound. Baekhyun changed into his hoodie while Jongdae kept his shirt untucked. The two were tangled with each other in the elevator. Baekhyun almost asleep beside Jongdae. The Prince supported him to the car and kissed his forehead. The night guard was paid to silence. Jongdae drove them home, carried Baekhyun up the stairs and laid him on his bed. He watched the quiet slumber of the talented boy then held his chest. It’s warm. He chuckled to himself. “Yes, Byun Baekhyun, I do love you. I’m just scared to tell you because, you may be unsure of me. I accept if you’ll leave but please leave now. Not when my heart’s fully yours. Don’t leave me even when I’m at my worst. Hate me but be with me. I’m that selfish for you. Please don’t go when I’ve completely fallen in love you, scandals and all.” Jongdae cuddled his fiance’s back and went to sleep. He’ll be better. He promised he will be.

* * *

Wedding preparations were almost over. Baekhyun and Jongdae picked what they could from the prepared list. All that’s left were the rings. They had a deal that they’d only show what they chose for each other at the wedding. Since they somehow barely knew each other, they asked help from one, just one, person each to find the right design for each other. But Baekhyun was smart. He chatted Palace staff to know where Jongdae was at times. He wanted him pick first. Still, Jongdae was smarter. He called Chanyeol and had someone send the design so he didn’t have to leave his place. Baekhyun had been snooping for nothing.

 

A guard announced that guests for their public engagement party were arriving. Baekhyun ran to his room to get ready. His helps were laughing when Chanyeol came in. Baekhyun’s entertaining them, as usual. Chanyeol saw his best friend in a fine dark blue satin suit and whistled. Baekhyun smiled and held up a peace sign for Chanyeol’s camera. The two began playing around with Chanyeol crouching to the floor to take better angles while Baekhyun gave him good poses to funny overly extra poses. The maids giggled as the two greeted each other.

 

“You’ve come a long way, Baekhyun. When I signed as your manager, I knew we’d reach new heights but not Palace level.” Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun looked at his best friend and nodded. Chanyeol looked stunning in a black suit. His hair’s also black and styled up. The man’s ready to get laid for sure. He deserved it.

 

Baekhyun waited at the top of the stairs for Jongdae. He bounced on his toes while he looked around. He held his chest and calmed his heart. Jongdae rushed down the hallway with a maid running after him to dust off his black military suit jacket. He ran his hand in his black hair and placed a thin gold band around his head. It’s his crown. Then looked up to see Baekhyun at the end of the path. Jongdae thought he was so stunning. The added sparkle of the tiny gems stuck to Baekhyun’s hair made him ethereal. Whoever did his makeup deserved to be praised. The light glitter at the corner of his eyes made the bright eyes shine even more. Baekhyun smiled and tapped his non-existent watch. Jongdae chuckled and whined lightly for being late. Baekhyun chuckled, hands in his pocket. Jongdae took the nearest one out and held it.

 

“There. I’m at peace.” Jongdae faced forward and stood straight, all princely and proper. Baekhyun still looked at his fiancé’s profile with a smitten smile. The introduction for them began. “Stop looking at me, babe. You need to smile for everyone to hide my ugly smile.”

 

“No, you’re absolutely breathtaking, Prince Jongdae.”

 

This made Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. His words came out so soft, so gentle, but held so much affection. Baekhyun smiled wider. Jongdae felt himself mimic it. He reached up with his free hand, petting his beloved’s cheek. Baekhyun suddenly felt deaf. He saw the Prince’s lips move but he heard nothing. Well, he heard it but he didn’t believe it. Jongdae found the right moment.

 

He’s seen Baekhyun at the halls from time to time, catching himself stupidly smiling or stopping mid-sentence. That night in the office changed them in some ways. Going to Baekhyun was one of the best decisions of his life. He’d sometimes see the celebrity in the garden, walking around the maze to admire the flowers. He’d hear his singing down the hall at nights, even early mornings. Those little things made Jongdae so fond of him. Even Baekhyun playing boardgames with the King made Jongdae gush. Those moments made him believe that Baekhyun wasn’t going. He would never let him anymore.

 

Jongdae saw the dumbfounded look on Baekhyun’s face and laughed. “You heard me or you’re really going to make me say it again?” Baekhyun just blinked. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

Screw formalities. Baekhyun pressed his body against Jongdae’s and kissed him deeply. The Prince closed his eyes and let the feeling swell in his chest. Every movement came naturally. Jongdae’s hands slipped around Baekhyun’s waist, holding him close. Baekhyun kept his hold on the Prince’s jaw featherlike. They both wondered who was pulling back first so no one did. This wasn’t something heated or sexual. Baekhyun’s lips coaxed Jongdae’s softly, letting the Prince have some aggression in the mix. This kiss was the purest they’ve shared since meeting. Neither didn’t want it to end but a cough signalled them to pause.

 

A line of light through the double doors shone from their peripheral. Baekhyun looked to his left, to the light. Now it’s Jongdae’s turn to admire him. The look on the Prince’s eyes spoke volumes. It didn’t matter if they just met and decided to get engaged after a month. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. Jongdae buried his face to Baekhyun’s neck and held him a little longer. People near the stairs saw the intimate moment. Once the doors were fully open, Jongdae composed himself and stood straight. Baekhyun reached for his hand and held on. He was Jongdae’s and no one would take that from him.

 

The pair stood in front of the King and Queen and bowed. King Changmin stepped down from his throne and hugged Baekhyun. Tears blurred the actor’s vision but he blinked them away. Jongdae smiled at the exchange then hugged his Father. The King blessed them in front of many, solidifying the wedding happening in two weeks. Baekhyun and Jongdae faced the guests and bowed to them, asking them to support this union. When Baekhyun stood straight again, Jongdae went to the side for a moment. The actor nodded to the eyes meeting him for a moment to avoid awkwardness. Jongdae returned with a band in his hands.

 

“Baek,” Jongdae called, showing a wonderful crown almost identical to the one Jongdae wore.

 

“Thought it would be fitting, don’t you think? Welcome to the family, Baekhyun.” King Changmin winked. Jongdae gave a tiny hand gesture for him to lower a little. Baekhyun understood and bent a bit as Jongdae placed the crown on his hair. The sparkles in his hair complemented the golden band on his head beautifully. Jongdae placed a kiss, definitely for the cameras, and pulled his fiancé for some drinks.

 

The pair did rounds to converse with guests. Making sure to keep their free hand full with a glass of wine. Jongdae’s arm barely left Baekhyun’s waist all night. Everyone saw how possessive the Prince was. He never left Baekhyun’s side and made sure he was alright. When they met Baekhyun’s friends from the entertainment industry, tons of photographers surrounded them. Minseok, one of Baekhyun’s seniors, greeted his friend and congratulated the happy couple. The Prince chatted with him, asking how his brother Junmyeon was. Minseok apologised for the other’s absence. Sehun, a junior of Baekhyun’s, had his phone up more often than not to post about the couple on social media. Baekhyun said hello to Sehun’s followers while Jongdae just smiled. That circle was probably the most fun out of everyone.

 

They went to Yeri, Irene’s ex-friend, and asked how her night was. She was happy. She said she’s met more people on her own than when she was stuck to the step-Queen. Jongdae was happy to hear that. She apologised to Baekhyun for what happened to him. He hugged her and told her it’s nothing. Even she was won over by him. That night, people’s perception of Baekhyun changed. He was far from what the media made of him. Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Baekhyun truly shone that night, as much as he deserved.

 

When the party was over, Chanyeol found Jongdae alone at one of the empty tables. The staff were cleaning up around him. The manager took a seat and Jongdae, slightly drunk, smiled to his friend.

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol began. “He’s really happy.”

 

“Is he in bed?” Jongdae asked. Chanyeol nodded. “He made me read articles about him, you know?”

 

“Really? Wow, he’s too brave sometimes. Even I won’t read them.” Chanyeol frowned.

 

“He’s read them obviously. That’s why he’s cautious of his actions. I didn’t believe all of it. When you introduced us, he was far from condescending. I think I was an ass actually.” Jongdae chuckled.

 

“You were. You made him blow you as an act of service.” Chanyeol ran his hands over his face. Jongdae hid his face in embarrassment. “Admit it, you had fun.”

 

“I did. It’s the best one I’ve gotten. Don’t tell him that. It’ll boost his ego. Having my virginity’s enough.” Jongdae gave a warning finger. Chanyeol promised. “There’s one article that worries me, Chanyeol.” Jongdae thought of whether he should say it. He already started so why stop now? “Was he really engaged to someone else before me?”

 

Chanyeol wiped his hands on his pants and sighed. “Didn’t think you’d reach that far in reading,” He chuckled lightly. “But yes. We were 18 that time. His high school sweetheart proposed and he said yes after three years of being together.”

 

“What happened after that?” Jongdae leaned in, very interested. Chanyeol scratched his forehead, contemplating whether to tell him or not. “The article just said they separated because of Baekhyun’s schedules.”

 

“I paid a lot of money for that reason to be published. The truth would hurt his career. That one came during his first year of acting and singing, you know, when people started digging on who the rising star was.” Chanyeol explained.

 

“What’s the truth then?” Jongdae grew impatient.

 

“Baekhyun’s going to kill me for this.” Chanyeol sighed. “Why won’t you ask him?”

 

“I’m making him believe I care about the real him than the image.” Jongdae stated it like a damn thesis statement. He’s really focused on doing that then. Chanyeol’s hands were tied.

 

“The guy left him at the altar. Actually, he didn’t show up. The cousin was the one that walked down the aisle after minutes of making Baekhyun look stupid in front, waiting happily and nervously. She said he wasn’t coming.” Chanyeol cringed at the memory. Jongdae looked appalled.

 

“What a dick!” Jongdae screamed. He kicked a chair in frustration. Chanyeol shook the memory off his system.

 

“Yeah so we had to do damage control, make up lies to save Baekhyun. That’s when the wild image came out. They thought he was rebelling from experience but he’s really just trying to do what he loved. I’ve been watching him basically his whole life and god, Baekhyun’s a tough one. Not because he’s all over the place but trouble keeps coming for him. He’s too nice and trusting of people.”

 

“Why did he say yes to that bastard? Is he dead? I can have him beheaded. There’s got to be some dirt on that son of a bitch.” Jongdae breathed heavily. Chanyeol laughed.

 

“He’s alive yes, and he’s in jail for rape. Fate defended Baekhyun, Jongdae. Calm down. And you know how Baek is, he needs to stop watching romantic films.” Chanyeol shrugged. Jongdae smiled. It’s true that Baekhyun was a romantic guy. It’s hidden in all the jokes and chattiness but he’s genuine. Jongdae saw that in him. “That experience became his biggest fear.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Being left at the altar,” Chanyeol looked at Jongdae with warning. He may the Prince but Chanyeol knew no status when Baekhyun’s involved. He took care of his best friend for so long and he’d do everything for him. Having him hurt would really bring the worst out of Chanyeol. Jongdae took note of that look and hoped to never receive it again.

* * *

Baekhyun came home early after filming. He bought Jongdae’s favourite chips on his way home so he’s excited to see him. He hugged seven tubes of Pringles to his chest and went to the Prince’s room. He hasn’t even placed his backpack down. Sadly, the Prince wasn’t there. A butler passed by. Great!

 

“Excuse me! Where’s the Prince?” Baekhyun asked brightly even if it was past midnight.

 

“At his study, sire. Do you need help?” He offered.

 

“No, no, I got it. Thank you! Good night!” Baekhyun bowed and ran with small steps towards the study. The butler smiled, finding the boy adorable.

 

Baekhyun peeked at the opening and looked around first. He entered slowly, taking careful steps. The plastic rustled so he closed his eyes and made a face. Jongdae might have a visitor so he must be quiet. When he neared the receiving area, he saw Jongdae on the sofa with one arm over his eyes. Was he asleep? He’s still in his dress pants and button down. Baekhyun quietly made his way around the sofa so he’s above Jongdae’s head. He looked around if anyone was there then shrugged.

 

“Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun yelled happily. Jongdae woke up in a jolt, his arms flailing and his forehead hitting the bottoms of the tubes. His head was sent back to the rest, making him groan and whine. Baekhyun noticed the cans were suddenly uneven so he pressed the exposed tubes down. They slipped and fell on Jongdae’s cheekbone. “Sorry!” Baekhyun leaned half of his body over the sofa and reached the tube that fell on Jongdae.

 

“Baekhyun, why didn’t you knock?” Jongdae slowly crawled to the side to make room for him. Baekhyun rounded the side and sat beside him.

 

“I wanted to surprise you. You were surprised, right?” Baekhyun was annoying at times. Like this.

 

“Yes. Thanks for hitting my face twice.” Jongdae dabbed his cheek to check if it’ll bruise.

 

“You’re welcome! So I got you gifts.” Baekhyun bounced on the sofa and looked down to the lids of the tubes. “I have Cheese, Sour Cream, and Original. Which do we eat first?”

 

Jongdae looked at the cans in Baekhyun’s arm and gave the most child-like shocked face he could do. “Pringles!” He got an Original and opened it quickly. Baekhyun awkwardly placed the remaining tubes on the coffee table, trying to make them stand all at once. Jongdae sat back and folded his legs under him while he ate. Baekhyun watched him eat to his heart’s content. Jongdae saw Baekhyun not eating and pouted.

 

“You still on that stupid diet?” He asked. Baekhyun nodded. “No! As my husband, you have to eat with me!” He spoke cutely.

 

“What are you? My emperor?” Baekhyun laughed incredulously.

 

“No. I’m still your Prince.” The cuteness continued. “Ah, don’t make me ask again! I’m trying to be cute for you!” He whined. Baekhyun tried to hide his smile but failed. He opened a tube and ate some. He leaned on Jongdae and chewed with his eyes closed.

 

“Salt tastes so good!” Baekhyun groaned. “Carbs! Potato!” Jongdae nodded happily while he ate.

 

“Try this,” He fed Baekhyun who felt amazing having salt on his tastebuds.

 

“My trainer’s going to torture me with this weight gain. This is all going to be thighs. They’re already fat.” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“I like it. So tell your trainer he’s fired.” Jongdae spoke with his mouth full. Baekhyun only laughed. “You look so cute when you eat. You’re going to make me eat all of it.” In total, they finished five tubes, mostly Jongdae chowing them. Baekhyun rubbed his belly with a smile.

 

“Feels good to taste salt again,” He smiled to himself. Jongdae arched a brow.

 

“What do you mean? You haven’t blown me in a while.”

 

Baekhyun choked on his saliva and hit Jongdae’s arm. The Prince laughed so loud, it echoed his study. Baekhyun got up but Jongdae ran after him. He pinned him to the wall and kissed his lips. Salt and cheese mixed in their mouths. Baekhyun was breathless when Jongdae pulled back. “How can I thank you, baby?” Jongdae’s breath against Baekhyun’s neck tickled. Baekhyun whimpered. Jongdae knew the answer. He reached to his left to lock the door while his tongue danced against his beloved’s. Jongdae’s buttons were getting undone already. Baekhyun pushed the shirt off the Prince’s shoulders and ran his hands down his chest. Jongdae loosened Baekhyun’s belt then popped the buttons of his pants. Of all nights, Baekhyun had to wear the jeans that were fun to strip off for Jongdae. No zippers, just buttons. Jongdae chuckled darkly against Baekhyun’s ear then bit the cartilage. The Prince watched Baekhyun pant with his eyes closed. He placed his index finger against the other’s soft lips. Baekhyun obediently licked it oh so slowly. He opened his eyes as he licked again, eyes boring to Jongdae’s soul. The fire in his eyes made Jongdae smirk. Maybe the Pringles was just part of the gift after all.

 

Baekhyun’s tongue slid up and down Jongdae’s finger, coating it very well. Jongdae found out his tongue was a talented one. Maybe apart from the celebrity’s face and personality, his tongue was the third best. Jongdae pushed his finger in Baekhyun’s mouth, making the other suck. He groaned when Baekhyun bit his finger. The grip on Baekhyun’s dick tightened, making him moan. “Don’t be naughty now. I’m in control, baby.” Jongdae smirked.

 

Irene came from the King’s study to place a file on his desk. She looked the paintings as she passed. The wooden doors of Jongdae’s study shook. She squealed and held the far wall. It must be the ghosts, she thought. The doors shook again. He heard Jongdae’s name being…moaned. Irene looked left and right then walked closer to the door. She pressed her ear and heard better.

 

“Jongdae! Ah, slowly!” Baekhyun screamed. “Please!” Jongdae’s chuckle masked the words. Next thing Irene heard was choking. The doors shook more violently this time. She stumbled back and screamed. She covered her mouth and looked at the empty hallway again.

 

“Fuck Baekhyun, how are you so tight again?” Jongdae hissed. Irene covered her ears and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to hear that at all. She wanted to erase every bit of it already. The grunts, moans, and praises became louder. Baekhyun’s knuckles were turning white from holding the doorknob while Jongdae hammered him from behind. He flexed his thighs, gripping Jongdae’s length tighter. The Prince slammed a hand on the wall and screamed how good that felt. Irene shook her head and covered her ears tighter. The sounds came through her fingers. She began running, wanting to shake off all the sounds she heard. She entered the King’s room, very scarred.

 

“Something wrong, dear?” Changmin asked from the bed.

 

“Jongdae’s fucking Baekhyun in his study!” Irene clawed her eyes adorably. Changmin snickered as he flipped a page in his book.

 

“That’s my boy,” the King said proudly. Irene was so disgusted, she took a shower.

 

Baekhyun’s legs gave up along with Jongdae’s. They fell to the floor, naked and sweaty. Jongdae had a satiated smile on his face. Baekhyun wiggled a bit then cuddled his side. Jongdae placed a kiss on his forehead. “Tired?” Baekhyun hummed. Jongdae closed his eyes to relax. He felt something poking his butt. He opened his eyes just when Baekhyun hitched his leg up. Baekhyun slicked his length with Jongdae’s release and slowly eased in the Prince. Jongdae clawed the floor in ecstasy. Baekhyun got on top and held the back of Jongdae’s knee in place. “Missed this so much,” Baekhyun’s sex face was enough to make Jongdae’s hole flutter. Another wave of sexual sounds erupted. After that night, no one dared to pass by the Prince’s study after midnight. For cautionary reasons.

* * *

 

Chanyeol ran inside the Palace, late for a meeting with Baekhyun and Prince Jongdae. He bumped into Prince Jongin, who snacked on trail mix as he walked. “Sorry, I’m late for a meeting with your cousin.” The elder bowed and ran. Prince Jongin held his arm, pulling him backwards.

 

“You’re his 9AM?” The young prince asked, looking at his watch. “It’s only 8:30.”

 

“That’s late to Baekhyun.” Chanyeol explained, walking quickly instead. The young prince followed.

 

“Jongdae will be there at 9:30 so don’t rush. They’re probably fucking as we speak.” Prince Jongin spoke so casually while he picked the raisins off the mix. Chanyeol slowed down.

 

“I don’t get why I have to attend that tree-planting program.” The manager expressed.

 

“You’re technically Baekhyun’s legal guardian so everyone expects you to be present in most of his activities. Just like me being Jongdae’s right hand,” Jongin munched a peanut.

 

“Right hand?” Chanyeol eyed Prince Jongin’s untucked button down, loose slacks, and slippers.

 

“Yes. Every future king assigns a family member to trust. I’m surprised he chose me. I’m too young.” The Prince chuckled bashfully. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You’re really…bright. And you’re always there for him. He doesn’t need the best probably, maybe the most trustworthy is all.” Chanyeol shrugged. Jongin nodded, looking at the elder. “So I’ll see you around?” The younger smiled and nodded. Chanyeol returned it. Jongin watched the elder walk, sighing to himself.

 

“What are you thinking, Kim Jongin? He’s older than you. You can’t even flirt, you awkward fool. Ah, I’m a fool.” The Prince whispered to himself as he looked at his trail mix. Chanyeol turned his head slightly as he walked, rubbing his chest, and smirked. The Prince forgot the walls of the Palace bounced off the softest sounds. Chanyeol definitely heard that, and acknowledged it.

* * *

 

Oh what a historic moment for the kingdom! The royal couple’s out for a tree-planting program beside the children’s orphanage. Prince Jongdae exited the car first, dressed in an ochre turtle neck, black blazer and black pants. Citizens at the side gasped and bowed upon seeing their future ruler amongst them. He bowed to them then stepped aside. Baekhyun came out wearing a plain white shirt under his navy blue blazer, paired with denims. People cheered and clapped. The two held hands and walked forward to shake hands with some members of the counsel and the orphanage’s director. Behind the pair was Prince Jongin and Chanyeol, doing the same.

 

Overall, the event wasn’t that formal. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with a smile and exhaled some nerves. Baekhyun rubbed the Prince’s hand for comfort. They were told that they had to cut a ribbon, dig once, plant a seed, hold a baby plant; all to be captured in photo. Baekhyun nodded, understanding every instruction. They positioned themselves at the centre of the ribbon while officials gathered around them. Prince Jongdae looked at Baekhyun with an easy smile. He wanted to roll his eyes at how staged this felt. The rest of the sequence followed.

 

Some kids began to join in the ceremony. As Baekhyun and Jongdae lowered the plant together, they couldn’t help but be playful. Jongdae dirtied Baekhyun’s hands intentionally, making many laugh. Baekhyun did the same. Everyone felt thrilled with their banter. Baekhyun saw a caretaker scold a little girl for stepping on a newly planted area. Prince Jongdae followed the gaze of his fiancé. Baekhyun stood up as a help wiped his hands. He thanked her kindly and made his way to the caretaker and little girl.

 

“Hello!” The actor greeted cautiously, to the little girl mostly. The little girl hid behind the caretaker. “Oh, I’m sorry. I was wondering if you want to play just over there without plants yet.” He smiled kindly. The caretaker looked at the little girl, urging her to bow and answer. The little girl bowed slowly. “Is that a yes?” Baekhyun seemed confused so he picked up the doll on the ground. The little girl slowly held Baekhyun’s hand and walked with him to the back part of the lot, the unplanted area.

 

Prince Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off the man. Even when an official called for his attention. With Baekhyun distracting the child, the Prince could do his work. He did most of the photos without Baekhyun. It took a few minutes but it wasn’t so bad. They heard laughter erupting from the back lot. From one little girl, the kids around Baekhyun grew in number. There were about 13 children already. Some cameras moved there, capturing Baekhyun playing with the kids. The little girl rode his back while they ran around.

 

“Prince Baekhyun! Me next!” Another girl jumped up and down.

 

“I’m not a Prince, baby. Only Prince Jongdae and Prince Jongin are.” He explained.

 

“Why? You’re handsome, and kind, and helpful. That’s what Princes are!” She beamed. Baekhyun crouched down, letting the first little girl go, then held the second little girl’s hands.

 

“Then you are my Princess. You’re really pretty, kind, and very sweet.” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“I’m not. I can’t hear and half blind. Princes and princesses need to hear and see. My parents didn’t even want me.” She frowned. Baekhyun hugged her.

 

“Do you find things beautiful, my dear?” He whispered. She nodded. “That’s all you’ll ever need. Never lose the joy in your heart to see things beautifully, okay? Will you smile for me now?” He cooed. She did as told. “Ah, so pretty!” Baekhyun carried her then ran when a little boy saw them.

 

Prince Jongdae was in awe. He heard officials and citizens compliment the actor’s ability to ease fragile hearts. He watched Baekhyun smile and laugh with the kids while they played. He didn’t complain about the heat or the dirt. He didn’t care that his shoes were covered in mud. He enjoyed the sweat on skin while the kids played with him. Prince Jongdae understood. Baekhyun was orphaned at a young age too. He understood these kids. Prince Jongdae didn’t realise a helper wiping his hands already.

 

“Jongdae, you need some photos with the officials.” Prince Jongin reminded him.

 

“I think we took too many already.” Prince Jongdae mumbled. “I want to meet the kids.” Chanyeol snickered to himself. Prince Jongin didn’t know what to do. Prince Jongdae made his way to the back lot, shocking some. A little boy ran to him and held his hands up. He carried him and gave a high five.

 

“Prince Jongdae! Come play with us!” The first little girl got his hand, pulling him to Baekhyun and the other kids. Jongdae pushed Baekhyun lightly. “He’s it!” Every child screamed and ran, including Jongdae with the child. Baekhyun laughed and ran after them. He picked up two little boys and spun them around.

 

Chanyeol saw the director of the orphanage weep happily near them. Prince Jongin neared her. “It’s been so long since they’ve smiled and laughed like that. These group of kids are the ones always rejected by foster parents because of their disabilities. They accepted that no one would want them in their families. I’ll always be grateful to the Prince, to Baekhyun, for giving this memory.” She continued to weep. Prince Jongin looked at Chanyeol, pouting adorably.

 

A collective gasp caught their attention. Baekhyun turned his head to his fiancé. Prince Jongdae fell to the mud, butt first. The little boy accidentally bumped him, causing the Prince to fall. The little boy was about to cry. Baekhyun rushed to hold the kid in his arms. The actor couldn’t help his smile. Prince Jongdae’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun suddenly laughed then covered his mouth.

 

“What? You find this funny?” Prince Jongdae asked. Baekhyun shook his head but was full on smiling. There’s mud on the Prince’s clothes, even his face. Officials and guards rushed near him but he signalled them to not come near. The kid ran to his friends. “You think this is funny?” Prince Jongdae clawed the soil then flicked it to Baekhyun’s direction. The Prince broke into a smile. “Is it funny, Byun Baekhyun?” The actor wiped the mud off his cheek. The Prince laughed heartily. Baekhyun did too as he stood up. He helped Jongdae up then wiped his messy hand on the other’s cheek. The Prince screamed his fiancé’s name and ran after him. The kids joined in. Jongdae caught up to Baekhyun, wrapping his dirty arms around the other’s middle. The children, all dirty and sweaty too, hugged Baekhyun and the Prince.

 

Prince Jongin and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but watch. Oh god, they’re so dead to the King when they get home. The citizens who saw the whole thing smiled and laughed with them. Even the officials took videos of the event. The two played with the kids until it’s time for their nap. Some followed willingly, saying goodbye to the two. There were five kids that clung on the two and cried. The little girls from earlier and the two little boys they carried, plus the little boy that accidentally pushed Jongdae to the mud.

 

The muddy actor knelt on the ground and wiped the girls’ tears, telling them to be good. “You’re my princesses, remember. You have to be strong for me.” He reminded. The girls nodded, halting their tears. They gave Baekhyun a kiss on his cheeks and hugged him tightly. “I’ll send you two presents, okay?”

 

“You have to be brave, and protect the girls in the orphanage. Take care of them, even if you’re not related. You’re brothers and sisters.” Prince Jongdae reminded the boys who nodded and listened.

 

They let the five kids go and stood up. Baekhyun looked at his fiancé and smiled. Prince Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and wiped off some dried mud on his chin. “Let’s go?” Baekhyun nodded to the royal’s words. They didn’t mind the cameras still there. Chanyeol handed towels to the two as they walked. Baekhyun yawned. Prince Jongdae wiped his fiancé’s hand while they walked to the car. Baekhyun was the one who bowed to the citizens, officials, and directors as they passed. Prince Jongdae hopped inside the car, followed by Baekhyun, Prince Jongin and Chanyeol.

 

“You two are going to make headlines.” Chanyeol chuckled, amazed at the stunt they pulled.

 

“Uncle’s going to kill me, Jongdae. Look how messy you are!” Prince Jongin stressed.

 

“At least the kids had fun. Right, babe?” Prince Jongdae kissed his fiancé who was close to sleeping on his shoulder.

* * *

 

Jongin was right. The pair returned to the Palace, the Queen disapproving of their looks. The young prince and Chanyeol excused themselves to wherever. Prince Jongdae’s jacket was tied around his waist. Baekhyun’s hair had dried mud on it.

 

“What a mess,” she mumbled.

 

“Kim Jongdae! Is Jongdae back?” The King yelled. Prince Jongdae sighed. “Oh, it’s true.” he saw the two covered in dirt.

 

“It wasn’t Baekhyun’s fault. I fell and the kids continued to play with us.” Jongdae saved.

 

“You should’ve played longer! The counsel loved it. The image’s looking really good, Dae. I suggest you bring Baekhyun to appearances from now on. Makes you less of a stiff,” the King teased. Baekhyun snickered, earning an arm punch from his fiancé. “Clean up. Dinner’s almost ready.”

 

Prince Jongdae faked his shock as they passed by Irene. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled the Prince away. He’s being a little too childish already. Spending time with kids really had an effect to him.

 

King Changmin returned to his study and sat down. His son was all over the news for the right reasons. It felt nice to have such good-natured news about the Palace. It’s all thanks to Baekhyun’s initiative to play with the little girl first. Queen Irene saw the news channels expressing their delight over Prince Jongdae’s candid moments. Some also thanked Baekhyun for his happy nature, letting that good feeling radiate all over the event. She lowered her head and nodded. The Queen accepted the truth, the reality; Byun Baekhyun’s Prince Jongdae’s better half and vice versa. She’ll never have the Prince again. He’ll never give her the look he gave to Baekhyun. He’ll never hold her the same way. She’ll never return the lost time because Jongdae’s moved on. Jongdae’s finally happy.

—

Still, nothing stays happy for so long. Baekhyun always believed that. He anticipated a bad after a series of good. He felt it in his gut several days ago. He should’ve been more careful. He should’ve went for safer options. It seemed like hours ago, everything was so happy. He should’ve seen it coming. He sobbed to his shaking hands, clawing his skin out. His phone’s smashed into pieces on the floor. Baekhyun felt so heavy, so hurt.

 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah! Are you here? Baekhyun!” Chanyeol screamed all over the apartment. Baekhyun sobbed harder. “Who are you? Director? What did you do to him?” Chanyeol punched the man and another producer until they were unconscious.

 

Chanyeol kept calling for Baekhyun until he opened the bathroom door. He saw Baekhyun’s abused figure curled at the corner of the room. Chanyeol knees weakened as his eyes welled up with tears. “B-Baekhyun, I’m sorry,” His knees hit the floor so he crawled to his best friend with all his might. It was tough but he had to. He got Baekhyun in his arms and let him cry. Chanyeol cried with him, whispering it’s over. It’s alright. He’s safe.

 

The Director and one of the producers invited Baekhyun for a drink. The actor declined at first, saying he’ll wait for Chanyeol at the set. The producer pulled him to go. Baekhyun really didn’t want to. He just wanted to sleep because his heat’s coming. His skin felt hot already. The director punched Baekhyun’s gut. He was threatened and thrown into his apartment where he was abused and beaten. Baekhyun couldn’t do anything with his life on the line. He simply thought about Jongdae. No one would help him anymore. No one would even hear him if he screamed. Baekhyun was utterly helpless.

 

Chanyeol didn’t have time to do damage control. Photos and videos spread like wildfire within minutes upon uploading. Baekhyun knew his life was over. He couldn’t even contact Jongdae anymore. The Prince might be asleep. Chanyeol called for help, for an ambulance and police. Before the sun rose, Baekhyun’s name was the talk of the kingdom again.

 

Which story was true? No one could find out. Baekhyun was labeled as a cheater, a home-wrecker, a whore because of that disgusting sex video the director and producer of his current project took with him. Only a few brave writers exposed the truth of the rape and abuse but the public liked the scandal better.

 

The King barged in Jongdae’s study, slamming newspapers on his desk. Jongdae stared at the ceiling as he laid on the sofa. His Father scolded him for not taking care of his fiancé, for letting him run free, for defiling the royal image of the reign. Jongdae couldn’t hear him. He had his own problems to deal with. The King slapped his face and told him to fix it.

 

In truth, Jongdae didn’t know what to believe. He tried calling Baekhyun all morning since he saw the article break out. He called Chanyeol to ask but his emotions got the best of him. He ended up screaming at Chanyeol for not watching Baekhyun. He may have said a few more uncalled for things but none could be taken back now. What’s done was done. All they had to do was face the future.

 

Baekhyun was left with close to no endorsement deals, almost all projects pulling out too. He was right to think his life was over. Chanyeol brought him to his place to avoid the nightmare that happened in Baekhyun’s apartment. He’d listen to Baekhyun cry and scream in the room until it was silent. Chanyeol didn’t know how to help anymore. Jongdae hasn’t even checked on Baekhyun. His career was definitely down the drain because no one believed them. Jongdae couldn’t even defend him.

 

A knock on the door made Chanyeol hostile. He carried a baseball bat and went to the door. He opened it, almost swinging it to Prince Jongin’s face. The nobleman stepped back in defense. “What are you doing here?”

 

“How’s he doing?” The Prince asked shyly. Chanyeol stepped aside and let him in.

 

Jongin’s fist tightened as he heard the rest of the story. Chanyeol’s thankful he believed them but it wasn’t enough. Jongin tried contacting his friends from publications to at least help drown the story in search engines. Chanyeol knocked on the door and told Baekhyun Jongin was here. The Prince tiptoed behind Chanyeol and saw a part of Baekhyun. His eyes went wide. He was beaten so much. Chanyeol opened the door wider so Jongin to enter. The Prince had tears in his eyes. The handsome celebrity was barely recognisable.

 

Baekhyun’s forehead was bandaged. One of his eyes barely opened. His lips were bruised and cut. His neck had so many marks down to his legs. His wrists and ankles have rope marks too. Worse, he really lost weight in a few hours. Chanyeol said he refused to eat. Jongin knelt beside the bed where Baekhyun laid, back facing them.

 

“Baekhyun, let’s go home.” Jongin cooed softly. “Please. Jongdae wants to see you.” Baekhyun roughly wiped the tears in his eyes.

 

“Why are you here? Why won’t he get me himself? Like the first time,” Baekhyun’s lower lip trembled. “Is he disgusted with me too?” Jongin looked at Chanyeol for help. There was another knock on the door. Chanyeol groaned and got the bat again. He opened the door and saw the Queen with three soldiers.

 

“No! You’re not getting him!” Chanyeol screamed, ready to fight.

 

“Relax. I’m not here to fight or get anyone. Well, actually just Baekhyun.” Irene stated.

 

“Jongin beat you to it.” Chanyeol pointed behind him.

 

“Great. Then he’s worried about Jongdae too. I need to talk to Baekhyun.” She pushed past Chanyeol. He couldn’t do anything but close the doors before the soldiers could enter. He locked it too so no more visitors were welcome.

 

“Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun…” Irene entered the room then covered her mouth. “Ah!” Jongin threw her a pleading look to be sensitive for once. “Oh god, Baekhyun,” her voice cracked.

 

“What’s this? Even her?” Baekhyun scoffed. He didn’t need to see who was there. The voices were easy to identify. “I don’t need your pity.”

 

“Jongin, please leave us.” Irene was firm. Jongin was about to protest but she gave him a warning look. He left but made sure the door wasn’t closed. He stayed with Chanyeol, checking on him too.

 

Irene wiped her eyes then sat on the bed, just by Baekhyun’s thighs. “I didn’t come here for Jongdae. In fact, no one in the Palace knows I went here. I’m not offering sympathy, but empathy. Baekhyun-ah, I hate seeing you like this. You didn’t deserve any of those, even coming from me.” She tried to even her voice. She covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. “I was jealous of you, so much. You were everything I wanted to be, everything Jongdae wanted to have. When he told us he chose you, I understood, because it’s someone like you who evens him out. When he’s with you, he’s just so happy and I knew I could never give it to him.” She gasped a breath. “Do you know why people are coming after you and Jongdae? Because it’s so perfect. Many can’t accept others success because of their own failures. That director and the other one who did this to you, they’re jealous of Jongdae. He has someone they’ll never have.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Baekhyun tried to sound annoyed but he had to admit; she made sense.

 

“Because I knew what’s it like.” She wiped her eyes and exhaled to calm. “I was 14 when a c-c-counsel member took me against my will.” Baekhyun almost wanted to look at her. “It’s why I wanted to be Queen. Jongdae doesn’t know this. I never told him because he’ll think I’m disgusting and shameful. The King married me because he knew. The late Queen knew. She told him to take me in. Let’s just keep it between us, please. It’s better Jongdae hates me.” She looked at Baekhyun. Oh god, finally, their eyes met. “I wanted to kill them, you know.”

 

“Them?” Baekhyun turned his body slowly but winced. Irene helped him sit up. She saw his bruises better. It’s painful to even see his pale skin like that.

 

“Yes. After that counsel member, it was three more of them. Apparently word got around I was a great experience. Their words, not mine. So I believed I was meant to be a whore, as Jongdae calls me.” Irene nodded, accepting it. “But even after I became Queen, my goals didn’t happen.”

 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun’s brow furrowed. Irene ran her fingers in his hair gently and smiled sadly.

 

“They’re still counsel members.” She whispered, staring at Baekhyun’s hairline cut. Baekhyun suddenly hugged her. Irene was taken by surprise. Victims usually didn’t want to be touched until they’re comfortable. Baekhyun initiating was a big deal.

 

“I’m sorry, Irene.” Baekhyun whispered. The Queen shook her head.

 

“No, Baekhyun.” The Queen stood up and suddenly kneeled on the floor, hands holding his. “Byun Baekhyun, please forgive me for everything I’ve done.” Irene downright sobbed. Jongin’s jaw dropped as he hit Chanyeol to look. The men outside didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun pulled her up and hugged her tight.

 

“Don’t ever do that, okay? Don’t kneel for anyone because you’re a Queen. You made it to your dreams. Make the most of it.” Baekhyun whispered. He just kept surprising her in every turn. She came there to encourage him, not the other way around. Here she saw the light only few saw. It’s the same light the orphans saw. The press was wrong about him. Irene leaned in and hugged Baekhyun. She finally entrusted Jongdae’s heart to him. She could sleep peacefully knowing the love she wanted was in good hands. Irene looked up to Baekhyun and looked like she wanted to cry again.

 

“I want to kill everyone who hurt you, Baekhyun-ah.” She whispered. “They don’t deserve to see the light again.” She whined with a foot stomp. “We just bought a new blade for the guillotine.” Baekhyun laughed lightly.

 

“Don’t do that. Don’t think of them. The law will handle it.” Baekhyun shook his head. Irene smiled peacefully.

 

“Why are you so kind? Jongdae doesn’t deserve you.” She cupped his face. “Oh, speaking of him, you have to come home. You can’t just hide here. Fix this with him. Your wedding’s in five days. Let’s make a new headline, okay?” Baekhyun nodded but honestly, he’s defeated. He’s deemed himself unworthy for the Prince’s hand. All the lessons never prepared him for this. He’s dirty, defiled, and destroyed. No one would ever want him again.

 

Still, he left with Jongin and Irene to face the problem. When he arrived at the Palace, maids were shocked. Soldiers looked a bit too long. Not because Baekhyun was back. He looked so pitiful. Baekhyun couldn’t walk properly because of the abuse, even his soles were bruised. He limped slowly as he held his side. Jongin caught him when he almost fell. His skin that everyone admired for being blemish-free held the proof of his misfortune. The handsome face people envied was barely recognisable with the cuts and bruises. Jongin shrugged off his coat and placed it over Baekhyun’s shoulders. Irene held his hand while they walked. The King passed by, seeing the three. He did a double take upon seeing Baekhyun. Irene felt her hand dying from the grip. He was so scared. Baekhyun stuttered incoherently. She rubbed his forearm to relax. Once they were in front of the King, Baekhyun suddenly dropped to his knees.

 

He didn’t care about the bruises. He had to beg. He had to apologise for disappointing him. He promised to be better, to never hurt the Prince but everything went against it. The Queen closed her eyes as her tears fell. The sobs of the boy were pleas of help. He mumbled how he hated himself, how he wished to die instead. “I’m unworthy of your son, Your Highness. I’m unworthy to call you Father. I’m unworthy to even be at your presence.” Baekhyun spoke through his sobs. He wiped his nose and coughed. “Prince Jongdae was wrong to love me. I’m nothing special. I’m useless for him.” He looked at the King bravely. “I’d rather let him throw me out to the streets and never look back. Still, I’d love him. Because he’s all I have, Your Highness.”

 

Prince Jongin looked away, blinking his tears away. Irene looked forward, having the same glassy eyes. King Changmin looked straight then closed his eyes. Baekhyun on his knees was the last thing he wanted from him. His sobs echoed the halls, the pain resonating to everyone who saw and heard. Some maids at the sides wiped their eyes discreetly. Soldiers swallowed a thick lump in their throats. The Palace believed Baekhyun. King Changmin controlled himself from showing much emotion. Baekhyun was apologising for not being careful, for not trying harder, for being a disgrace but none of this was wanted. Changmin felt Baekhyun kiss his feet. Irene covered her mouth to silence her sobs. Jongin let his tear fall already. Baekhyun lowered himself shamefully. King Changmin couldn’t take it. He held Baekhyun up and wiped his tears like how a father would to his child. He hugged him gently and patted his hair.

 

“It’s not me who you should be talking to, Baekhyun. I forgive you for things that was never your fault. Please don’t be so hard on yourself. No one wanted this to happen.” He said so gently, it came off as a lullaby. “Talk to Jongdae when you’re ready, okay?” He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead and walked past the trio to attend to royal matters. Once he was out of sight, he wiped his eyes and calmed his breathing. It was painful to see the smile that lit the room disappear. Baekhyun turned to Irene and sobbed again. He had nothing left of his dignity, of his being. What else could he give when he had nothing left?

 

Little did they know that Jongdae stood at the top of the stairs, seeing and hearing everything. He saw how the man he loved struggle to stay standing, let alone walk. He saw how battered and bruised he was. He saw how Baekhyun begged for forgiveness at his Father’s feet. Jongdae wiped his eye roughly with the back of his hand then turned around. He couldn’t bear seeing Baekhyun like that any longer. They ruined him. The Prince wasn’t strong enough to be there for him. He took the blame to himself. He had everything but still couldn’t protect the person he loved. He deemed himself weak. He couldn’t keep his Mother alive. He couldn’t fight for the girl he once loved. He couldn’t save Baekhyun from misery. Jongdae had no one to blame but himself.

 

The Prince slammed his bedroom door close, startling the maids. He screamed for them to get out. Jongdae kicked the vase off the table and screamed. He threw the chair to the wall and fell to his knees. His heart hurt terribly. He began hitting his chest, letting his own tears fall. He crawled over the shattered glass, ceramics, and wood. He held his Mother’s photo. “I miss you, Mother. I miss you so much. There’s no one to hug me anymore. They ruined him, Mother. Baekhyun’s,” he couldn’t finish it. He shook his head then fell sideways. For hours, he laid in the mess, staring at his Mother.

 

“I wish I was strong like him, Mother. Am I worthy of a man like him? Why did you guide him to your weak son?” His voice cracked. A tear fell sideways. “Why did you let me fall in love with Byun Baekhyun, Mother? I love him so much it hurts.” The Prince’s eyes slowly closed. “It hurts, Mother.” He blinked slowly, eyes blurry. “Let me hurt for him. Please,” he whispered slowly. “Hurt me instead,” the Prince lost strength.

* * *

 

Later that night, Baekhyun braved the storm. He knocked on Jongdae’s study and waited to be invited in. The Prince was still busy with work. At least he tried to. His head still hurt from too much crying. Baekhyun stood in front of him contritely. His bruises and cuts didn’t look so bad anymore and his eye wasn’t that swollen too. The physicians really did their best to restore him somehow. Jongdae flicked a glance then kept ‘working’. He couldn’t look at Baekhyun for too long. It would break his heart even more. Just having him there suffocated Jongdae.

 

“I know you saw it already. You probably read different articles about it.” Baekhyun gauged his expression. Nothing. “Which one do you believe?” Jongdae’s pen stopped working. Baekhyun nodded. “I’m sorry. That was a stupid question. Of course you believed the lie or else you would’ve welcomed me still. You would’ve met me when I came. You didn’t because you didn’t believe me, right?”

 

“How could you judge me of that? I’ve been calling you all morning but you’re not picking up.” Jongdae kept his voice calm but accusatory.

 

“They broke my phone after I sent an SOS to Chanyeol.” Baekhyun reasoned. His voice almost cracked.

 

“To Chanyeol.” The Prince’s pride was hurt. “Why not me?” Jongdae slammed his hand on the desk. “I could’ve been there faster. I could’ve saved you!”

 

“They threatened me that they’ll broadcast it live. I-I didn’t want that, for you to think I-I’m lying about working.” Baekhyun didn’t like to recall the events but it felt like he had to defend himself now. He quickly wiped his cheek. There’s no room for crying now.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You’re all over the kingdom, maybe even the world.” Jongdae shook his head in disappointment. Not to Baekhyun but to himself. Baekhyun knew where this was going.

 

“I understand if you’d want to call off the wedding, Jongdae. It’s actually better if,”

 

“How would that be better? It would make me look ruthless, merciless to people like you. The wedding’s happening, Baekhyun, whether you like it or not. Many are looking at it already for the right and wrong reasons. I don’t care if they’ll go against me. I’ll be there.” Jongdae made it clear. Baekhyun relaxed after hearing the news. “But we’re getting a divorce after three months for irreconcilable differences. They’ll think it’s because we rushed that’s why we didn’t last.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart sank. Did he just hear right? Jongdae’s asking for a divorce? This wedding was going to be all for show. A tear escaped Baekhyun’s eye. “Don’t lie.” he whispered, heart breaking through his eyes. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, disinterested.

 

“Don’t take it personally, Baekhyun.”

 

“Why not? Did you really love me or was it just pure business?” Jongdae couldn’t answer. “Don’t break my heart even more than you already have. You promised. You promised you’d always believe me above all!” Baekhyun trembled as he screamed. Tears fell from his eyes. Jongdae couldn’t even look at him. It’s the truth. The proposal was simply a business deal for Jongdae to get codes from Baekhyun. It’s a good fling until someone got hurt. It was a good idea if they were on the same page. Baekhyun was reading a different book, one Jongdae ignored.

 

“I was stupid to believe you. You never believed in me. I just wished you did. It’s foolish of me to believe someone finally loved me but you’re like my family, those people who claim to be my friends. You all just want me for my name, for publicity. I’m nothing to you but an accessory, a deal to close and dispose once useless.”

 

“Baek, wait. I didn’t mean it like that.” Jongdae ran his hand across his jaw. He didn’t mean to be misunderstood. It wasn’t supposed to come out that way.

 

“No! You don’t get it! Jongdae, they threatened to kill me in my own apartment! If you were in my place, you’d do anything to stay alive. I was thinking of you! You didn’t deserve to go through that pain so I took it! I’ve taken so many risks for you, to be with you. Why won’t you do the same for me? I’ve been nothing but careful!”

 

“Not careful enough! You think you’re always a victim but you’re not helping yourself either! I had to clean every mess that involved you!” Jongdae didn’t mean to scream like that; like him helping Baekhyun was a debt he had to pay. Baekhyun saw where Jongdae’s trust fell and it really wasn’t with him. He’s been working hard to prove he’s worthy of the Prince’s hand and worked so hard to live by his standards because he loved him above all else. How stupid of him to expect the same from Jongdae who always got what he wanted. The Prince would never lower himself for a commoner like him. It’s just business. He’s simply an entertainer, not of royal blood, not his equal no matter how many times the Prince claimed he was. Baekhyun felt so naive to believe in love, in dreams, in the man he thought was the embodiment of happiness. It’s like he never learned from his first engagement.

 

“No one asked you to help me. I didn’t want your sympathy, Your Highness. You think I wanted to you clean up the scandal with Irene? I came to you because I wanted to explain before you heard from someone else. It’s going to blow off. Every scandal does. I, of all people, know how scandals work. I just trusted you to believe me first. I respected you as my husband to know things first and this is what I get. I should’ve just let them kill me after all.” Baekhyun sighed, extremely annoyed, and left. Jongdae pulled his hair and kept hitting himself. He began to cry.

 

Baekhyun ran to his bedroom, covering his face, his tears. Irene saw him looking troubled so she followed. He overheard Baekhyun talking to Chanyeol on the telephone. Jongdae asked for a divorce after the wedding. There will be business contracts longer than his marriage contract. Baekhyun sobbed as he kept hitting his chest. “I thought he loved me, Chanyeol. He said he loves me. Why would he hurt me like this? I didn’t mean for that video to happen. I screwed up.” The hiccups coming from him hurt Irene. She was about to leave when she heard Baekhyun saying goodbye to Chanyeol. Not the normal goodbye, but a parting. He heard Chanyeol screaming through the phone. Irene panicked. She screamed for a guard to help her open the door. She shook the knob but it’s locked.

 

“Help! Please open the door! Baekhyun!” She began crying. Jongin heard the commotion and ran.

 

“What’s going on?” He looked at the door.

 

“Baekhyun! Open the door! Please! Baekhyun-ah!” She called louder. Jongin kept pushing the door, hearing a lock tick. He looked at Irene's hair. "Give me a pin." Irene took one off, not caring her hair bun just came undone. Jongin knelt and picked the lock but the pin broke. Irene bit her finger, thinking of what to do. Jongin's phone rang. "What! Chanyeol?"

 

"Why do you have his number?" Irene looked confused. He hushed her.

 

"Yes, we're outside his room. He locked himself in." Jongin held his ear when Chanyeol screamed for them to save Baekhyun. Irene started running. She rounded the corner and pushed past the doors of Jongdae's study.

 

"What are you," She forced her hands in his pockets, not listening to his protests. She got his keys and ran out again. Jongdae was so confused. He thought it was just one of her antics again. Irene ran back to the door and threw the keys to Jongin. He tried each one of the five keys. Irene prayed they weren't too late. When the door opened after the second key, Irene and Jongin split up to find Baekhyun. He was in the closet, about to begin. Jongin saw his weaponed hand and kicked it. They began scrambling towards the scissors. Irene heard the ruckus and ran. Soldiers came in to help. Baekhyun punched Jongin's jaw but the soldiers got him off and held him down. Jongin rubbed his jaw and signalled he was fine as he stood. Baekhyun started crying again. Irene ran her fingers in her hair out of stress, blinking her tears away. She saw herself in Baekhyun; the same effects, the same impulses. She knelt in front of the weakened boy and hugged him. The soldiers released Baekhyun once Irene got him to calm. They helped him get to bed and have some rest. Irene let him sleep on her lap while Jongin watched them in case they needed anything.

 

Jongin didn't blame Baekhyun for hitting him. The wave of emotions caused it. Baekhyun's also troubled so his actions weren't done on purpose. He felt sorry for him for the most part. What Jongdae said to him was too much. Irene slowly untangled herself from Baekhyun and told Jongin to stay there for the night.

 

She calmed her breath once she left the room and made her way to Jongdae's study. The chair was turned when she came in. She dropped the keys loudly on the table, making Jongdae turn around.

 

"Found those useful?" Jongdae asked.

 

"Very. How could you say that to Baekhyun? It's like you never felt anything for him. Why are you so ruthless, Jongdae?” Irene scolded.

 

"It's none of your business, Irene. Go to bed." Jongdae dismissed her.

 

"It is now. Jongin and I just saved him from killing himself." Irene ran her fingers in her hair in exasperation. She looked so worried.

 

"What? That's not a good joke, Irene." Jongdae didn't want to believe her.

 

"I wish I was. So yes, I found your keys useful, Jongdae. Baekhyun's been worried since you two got engaged that people would think he's using you for show and here you are, doing the exact thing to him!"

 

"You don't understand, Irene! He could've stopped that from happening!" That's where Jongdae was wrong. Irene was appalled. A tear escaped her eye. This alarmed the Prince. Irene barely cried. If she did, it was serious.

 

"Byun Baekhyun was raped with ropes tying his wrists and ankles down. He was abused by two men who he had known and trusted. His privacy was violated by those video and photos. He was beaten after that, threatened at gunpoint after calling Chanyeol for help and where were you? What did you do after you found out, huh? Your fiancé was raped, humiliated in public, Jongdae, the career he built is over because of you." This angered Jongdae.

 

"Why do you suddenly care? You have no right to tell me that! You know nothing about what Baekhyun's going through!”

 

"Bae Joohyun! Bae Joohyun, 14, was raped by a counsel member. Two weeks later, three more did because the first counsel member said it was a great experience. She wanted to be a queen to have her revenge. Oh how sweet that revenge would be! Now she's on the throne but nothing could be done. She's been labeled a whore and a homewrecker while those four devils are still counsel members. Their eyes still haunt me. They still offer, disrespecting their Queen. Between you and I, who really doesn’t know what Baekhyun’s going through?“ Irene never batted an eyelash while telling Jongdae this. His anger melted into guilt and shame.

 

"Irene, I-I...why didn't you tell me?" Jongdae's voice seemed lost.

 

"Why? What would you have done? Because I don't see anything now. If you'd do something for me, why not the same for Baekhyun? Jongdae, I thought you love him. Why can't you show him that behind cameras? Because through all this shotgun engagement, it's only Baekhyun who I saw that really wanted this. And thank heavens I didn't end up with you or I would've end up divorced as well like some disposable business contract." Irene laughed incredulously then turned to leave. She didn't care if Jongdae had any more words for her. She didn't need to hear it. Nothing’s worth listening from a narrow-minded individual.

* * *

 

It's officially the day of the wedding. The kingdom was divided about this with the scandal still fresh. Guests smiled as they entered the venue, looking forward to this historic event. Photographers ran from room to room, making sure they got the best shots of everyone.

 

Chanyeol sat on the sofa while Baekhyun was crowded with people. When they left to eat, Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection smiled to him. What a dashing boy, he thought. He’s dressed in the best fabrics, best suit he’d ever seen. His dark brown hair’s styled properly. It didn’t feel real. Baekhyun brought his hand to his mouth and hiccuped. Chanyeol lowered his head as he listened. He stood up and hugged his best friend, letting him cry to his suit. The actor felt so weak as he cried. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life but why did it feel like a funeral?

 

King Changmin looked at his wife as she got ready. He heard about her past but didn't tell her he married her for that reason. Jongdae's Mother entrusted the girl to him, to protect her from the men of the counsel. No one would touch Irene if she was Queen. Every pain Jongdae felt had a reason to save another. Now he felt the world ganging up on him. Everyone in his home was on Baekhyun's side. He began to feel that Irene was right. His heart sank daily without Baekhyun. They lived under one roof but never saw each other since that night. He couldn’t sleep alone anymore. He wondered if Baekhyun cried himself to sleep. He wondered if he’s dreaming. Jongdae closed his eyes only to open them again.

 

He remembered taking a walk two nights before this day. He kept his head down, watching his feet move. He bumped one of Baekhyun’s maids. She apologised deeply and kept moving. He saw the basin she held. Its water was red. “Wait.” Jongdae called and pointed to the basin.

 

“We just finished cleaning Baekhyun’s wounds, sire.” She supplied.

 

“Wounds?” Jongdae’s brows furrowed.

 

“Yes, Your Highness. He had knife cuts on his side and legs. The rope marks hurt his skin too. I feel hurt seeing such a kind boy look like that. We had to sedate him to make the cleaning thorough. He isn’t really pain tolerant.” She smiled slightly at the thought. Jongdae nodded, a small smile on his lips, remembering that one night he had to deal with Baekhyun’s paper cut. “You may see him, sire.”

 

“I don’t think that’s best for now.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“How so, Your Highness? Isn’t he your husband? You should be beside each other through good and bad. If you’re scared to disturb him, don’t worry, he’s asleep, sire.” She whispered. This gave Jongdae an idea. He let her go and he kept walking. The Prince stopped in front of Baekhyun’s door and sighed. He really screwed up. He looked left and right and tried the knob. It’s open. The Prince smiled a little. Baekhyun still had that habit of letting Chanyeol lock the door before sleeping.

 

Jongdae snuck in and stood with his back against the door. He watched Baekhyun sleep for a while. He envied him for sleeping so well. Then again, he was sedated. Jongdae wanted to kiss all of Baekhyun’s bruises. He wanted to hold his cold skin and warm them with his own. His fingers tingled just thinking about touching his fiancé’s hair. But he couldn’t. Not like this. He screwed up terribly. If he could turn back time, he would’ve ran the moment he knew. Yet he stayed behind. He put himself first. Jongdae reflected on this.

 

The actor began thrashing in bed. Baekhyun whimpered and begged. He cried in his sleep. The trauma lived in his mind. Jongdae ran to his side and shook his shoulders. He’s having nightmares. Jongdae pressed a button near the bed and held on to his fiancé. A maid and soldier rushed in.

 

“Help me! He’s deep in his dream.” Jongdae looked at them. The maid got on the bed and massaged Baekhyun’s temples. She felt something and pressed hard. Baekhyun was suddenly calm. Jongdae looked at her. It’s a pressure point, she said. Jongdae laid Baekhyun properly, stroking his hair after. His touch was featherlike against the boy’s cheek. Baekhyun leaned into the touch. Jongdae’s lips twitched a little. Oh how good it felt to be loved by Byun Baekhyun.

 

Outside the room, he made the two swear that this never happened. They nodded then watched the Prince walk away defeatedly. “He didn’t mean it, I think.” The maid mumbled.

 

“Mean what?” The soldier looked at her.

 

“The divorce. Prince Jongdae wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t be in Baekhyun’s room if he didn’t care. He watched him sleep. The Prince’s doing it again. He’s trying to not care so he wouldn’t be hurt but he is. It’s just like when the late Queen was close to saying goodbye.” She reminisced. The soldier bowed his head. The Prince was hurting inside. He only lets himself feel it when the night came, when no one’s watching.

 

The Prince’s back in his bedroom and sank to the floor. He hugged his knees and cried. The Prince called for his mother. He kept crying until he passed out. This was all Jongdae remembered as his hair’s getting done for the wedding. The coordinator came smiling to greet the Prince.

 

"We just saw your soon-to-be husband and he's so handsome! Are you excited?" She beamed.

 

"Very. Also quite nervous. I'm walking first, right?" Jongdae smiled.

 

"Actually, Your Highness, Baekhyun told me he's walking first since the kingdom would probably wait for you more." She clarified. Jongdae nodded. He didn't know why Baekhyun would ask for that. He wanted Baekhyun to be the highlight.

 

Pictures were taken while Jongdae got ready. He made sure to smile for some. It's still a joyous event, he thought. He was going to be married. The coordinator asked for the Best Man. Prince Jongdae had no one. Just in time, Prince Jongin came in.

 

"There he is," Prince Jongdae pointed.

 

"What?" As clueless as ever, Prince Jongin. The coordinator pulled him to Jongdae for photos. "Ah, I'm the Best Man? Should I be honoured?" Prince Jongdae punched his stomach playfully but he really meant that hit. Jongin left after that...to do Best Man duties, apparently. Prince Jongdae asked to be alone. He looked at his phone, swiping through his photos with Baekhyun. Slowly, subconsciously, he began to smile.

 

In a span of almost four months, they shared amazing things. He stopped at a photo of them walking happily at the hallway. Prince Jongdae asked the Palace photographer to send it to him. The smile on Baekhyun's face radiated even on his profile. Prince Jongdae looked to his shoes, probably shy about something. Between them, their hands were together. The light caused the engagement ring to shine slightly. "How powerful love can be," he whispered to himself. He swiped for another photo and saw them face to face, the doors behind them letting light peek through. It's their engagement party, well, before they came out. His words played in his mind. He told Baekhyun for the first time those three words. Come to think of it, it was also the last time he said it. Prince Jongdae looked at his reflection. What was he doing? Everything that happened between then and now were all wrong. He loves Baekhyun with all his being. That's why he proposed too early. He didn't want to wait to know what life had for them next as long as he's holding his hand. Jongdae utterly felt stupid. And when he's stupid, more stupid things happen. The sadness, guilt, and regret crept in. He hurt Baekhyun and Irene. Jongdae poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it. He closed his eyes and hummed a song.

 

King Changmin and Queen Irene made rounds. They went to Baekhyun last. King Changmin knew nothing about the deal Prince Jongdae gave Baekhyun so his happiness was pure. He handed Baekhyun a ring box. "It's finished, just like how you wanted it for him." Baekhyun looked inside and saw the wedding band for Jongdae. How perfect. It's similar to the late Queen's wedding ring. Just like how Baekhyun wanted it for the Prince. The celebrity's tear betrayed him. Changmin thought it was out of joy but the rest of the people in the room knew better.

 

Irene opted to stay. She felt that it was better to stay out of Prince Jongdae's presence to not agitate him. King Changmin respected it. In truth, she didn't want to see Jongdae because of pain. He had no empathy for victims like her and Baekhyun, she thought.

 

Baekhyun sat on the bed and stared at the ring. Irene, looking stunning and ready for the event, didn't care her gown wrinkled as she crawled on the bed to hug the boy from behind. She pressed her cheek on his shoulder and listened to his heartbeat. Chanyeol sighed and sat beside his best friend, placing his hand on the other's knee.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still call it off." Chanyeol suggested.

 

"No, no," Baekhyun smiled as his words came out softly. "I wanted this. I said yes. I mean, at least I can say I married the love of my life even for a moment, right?" The brightness in him hasn't dimmed. Irene slowly grew sick of it. She would've beheaded whoever did this to her.

 

"But you deserve forever, Baek. Not a moment," Irene hurt for him. He held her knotted fingers on his stomach.

 

"Then I'll hold on to this moment, forever." The peaceful smile on Baekhyun's lips caused the staff in the other room to be emotional. Byun Baekhyun was really something else.

* * *

 

Baekhyun waved at the people as the car passed by. When he got to the church, he smiled for everyone. He even kissed a baby's forehead. Chanyeol found it so cheesy. Everything was set. He let the nerves turn into excitement. He's getting married after all. The double doors opened. Baekhyun gave his best smile and looked ahead. Jongdae wasn’t there. He looked at the coordinator for answers. She whispered that the Prince would want him to walk first unlike the original plan. “It's just a straight walk, Baekhyun. Get it together." She said, nudging him to go. Baekhyun nodded, putting on his best smile.

 

The public was enthralled by the dashing boy walking down the aisle. He had so much poise, dignity, and above all, joy. He saw his acting colleagues there, teasing and winking at him. He saw Prince Jongdae's cousins and acknowledged them. Before he realized it, he was at the altar. Baekhyun's hands began to sweat. He couldn't look back. It wasn't customary to do so. It was supposed to be Jongdae’s job but he wasn’t there yet. Baekhyun’s being fidgeted but his body stayed still. Many were watching. He grew impatient for the choir to sing already when he's been standing there for only three minutes. Baekhyun looked at Irene from the throne in front of him. She mouthed for him to breathe. He let out a breath he didn't remember holding. His heart began to thump so hard, his chest might not handle it.

 

Then the choir began. Baekhyun tried not to smile so wide. He heard people behind him stand, mumbling their anticipation. Prince Jongdae's here! Baekhyun was right to trust him. He forgot about the divorce deal and let this moment last. He'll hold the hand of the one he loves any moment now.

 

Chanyeol beamed when Prince Jongin stepped out of the car. He was strikingly gorgeous in his suit. Women of all ages in the crowd swooned as he ran his hand in his hair while he walked. Chanyeol saw the Prince better, seeing no smile on his face. Their eyes met, an apology screaming through the Prince’s orbs. His walk wasn’t for weddings either. It’s meant for meetings. Chanyeol lowered his camera when Prince Jongin walked past his intended seat.

 

Baekhyun wanted to look back. The murmurs seemed too loud. He looked at Irene in front. A tear escaped her eye. She seemed...shocked. Was Jongdae that handsome? Baekhyun hoped. King Changmin's jaw tightened. He tried not to show emotion. Baekhyun noticed it was the second run of the same song already. What took the walk so long? Did Jongin walk so slow? Was Jongdae having regrets? The murmurs began to frighten Baekhyun. A hand held his. It was the Prince. Baekhyun froze. But it wasn't Jongdae. Jongin whispered to Baekhyun. The Prince’s apology was filled with anguish. Baekhyun felt his throat tighten. It couldn’t be. Irene hurriedly stepped down from her throne as Chanyeol ran to him. The King was dumbfounded as he sat down. Prince Jongdae didn't show up.

 

Baekhyun couldn't move. Irene was in front him making excuses for the Prince. Chanyeol was behind him, trying to calm him but it looked like he’s calming himself. Jongin just looked at him, apologetic that he had to bring the news. Above all, he was pissed. He knew why his cousin didn't make it. Still, Baekhyun heard no voice except the ones from the crowd.

 

_"Poor boy, he didn't deserve this humiliation."_

 

_"He should've expected it after that sex scandal. Prince Jongdae, our good Prince, to be with that whore? What was he thinking?"_

 

_"I'd marry him, but it'd be hard to trust him after all those scandals."_

 

_"My heart hurts for him! He was so excited!"_

 

_"Wasn't he left at the altar before too?"_

 

Baekhyun whispered. Irene didn't hear him. "Leave me alone." Baekhyun repeated louder. His eyes looked at Irene. She seemed frightened. These eyes were heartbreaking, terrifying to see. Never in her life has she seen someone look so broken, their eyes expressed the being shattering inside. She stepped back and told Jongin to let him go. She composed herself quickly and spoke for everyone.

 

"Everyone, please calm down and exit the premises." She spoke. The crowd wanted answers. "Get. Out." The crowd found it so chilling, some even ran to the door. She escorted King Changmin to the back with Jongin. Chanyeol knew to put a limit so he waited outside. He looked at the altar, to his best friend, and shook his head.

 

The King demanded Jongin to explain. The young prince felt so burdened. He whispered it to the King, who was so enraged he screamed. The entire room felt cold. The King left hurriedly to deal with his son. Irene told Jongin to come with them.

 

"No. I'm staying here." The young prince spoke his mind. He looked at Irene unguarded. "Chanyeol needs me." The Queen got the hint. The Prince spoke where his heart laid.

 

Outside the church, Chanyeol sat on the steps. His head hung low between his shoulders. The soldiers created a two kilometer perimeter away from the church for privacy. Prince Jongin stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets.

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I had to do it to make Baekhyun look less of a fool in front of the kingdom."

 

"What am I going to do? How will I pick him up after this?" Chanyeol cried to his hand. His voice was tired, nose stuffy, eyes swollen. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let them meet in the first place."

 

Jongin didn't like people getting hurt emotionally. This was so different from the life he knew. Less drama, more killing. He sat down beside the elder, combing his hair for comfort. Chanyeol cried harder. He’s hurt for his best friend. Baekhyun hasn't moved on from his incident then this added.

 

"Baekhyun's going to get past this. Believe me. Jongdae's not that tall to go over." The Prince quipped. Chanyeol laughed through his tears.

 

"Where is that bastard anyway?" Chanyeol’s voice was so hoarse. Jongin pouted after hearing it.

 

"Um," The Prince regretted saying the name.

 

Back in the Palace, the King barged to Jongdae's room. A girl screamed, hiding herself. Jongdae stirred and looked around. He fell asleep? He's dressed but his belt and zipper’s undone. Irene grabbed the girl by her hair and threw her to the ground. "I knew this swine was up to something. The director said your name!"

 

"Please don't hurt me, Irene!" Yeri begged, covering whatever she could from her naked body.

 

"You had them rape Baekhyun! You sent the photos of me and Baekhyun! You ruined their lives!" Irene screamed as she slapped her face repeatedly.

 

"King Changmin, please help me! Prince Jongdae called me earlier! He kissed me and he...we..." Yeri begged on her knees while she cried. Jongdae sat up and rubbed his head.

 

“Why’s everyone so loud? What time is it? Shit, the wedding!" Jongdae got up and scrambled. He saw Yeri on the floor. "What's going on?" He looked at the King then held his head again. He saw blood on his hand. King Changmin told the soldier to check the flask. He smelled it and nodded. It was contaminated.

 

"Why? What do you want?" Prince Jongdae lost his footing and fell on the bed. The pain on his head began to be felt. Even his hips hurt. Irene pieced it. King Changmin’s eyes grew wide, about to strike the girl on the floor. Karma hit Jongdae.

 

"Oh my god, I should've known since you turned against me. You're obsessed with Jongdae!” She laughed. "Why didn't I see that? Yes, she's been jealous of me because I get to hang around with Jongdae. Then I became Queen and you're always there...to see Jongdae! When Baekhyun came, you agreed to all my plans. You never did before. All because Baekhyun finally has the one you will never have." She neared her face. "Jongdae." Irene could be provoking when she wanted to.

 

"You're wrong. I have Jongdae. I'll be pregnant with his child! Baekhyun would never give him that!" She screamed. Irene had to commend her bravery yet she's very disgusted.

 

"Wait we? You? Is that why my hips? You bitch!" Jongdae felt disgusted with himself. He finally knew what it felt like. He knew that feeling of wanting to claw one’s skin and kill whoever disrespected him. King Changmin ordered to bring Yeri to the cells. "I have to get to the wedding. We have to go! Why isn't anyone moving?" Jongdae panicked as he covered his wound with a handkerchief. He grabbed his jacket and checked if he had everything with him. The soldiers tried to steady him.

 

"Jongdae, sit down." The King said gently. Irene had her head bowed.

 

"Why? We're going to be late. Baekhyun can't stand for too long. He has a heart condition. Come on!" Jongdae tried to push past the soldiers.

 

"Jongdae," Irene's voice was too calm. She shook her head. "It's too late."

 

"What? What do you mean it's too," he looked at the clock. He was three hours late. "No, I can't be. I have to marry Baekhyun. No, I have to go!"

 

"And what, Jongdae? Divorce him after three months?" King Changmin's voice echoed the room. Irene had her head bowed again. Jongdae felt his body freeze.

 

“I didn’t mean it. I didn't mean it! I wasn't going to,"

 

"Have you forgotten what your mother taught you? Words are as strong as actions especially in front of the people you love! How dare you say that to Baekhyun when he's been abused and humiliated in public?" He scolded. "And you just had to add to it by leaving him standing there in front of everyone, making people believe he deserved to be treated like that. Jongdae, I'm so disappointed in you." The King didn't even listen to his son anymore. Irene was about to close the door.

 

“Jongdae, I’m sorry this happened to you too. But you know, it’s painful to see Fearless Baekhyun become so fearful. You knew his biggest fear, right?" Irene enjoyed the look of shame on Jongdae's face. He deserved it.

 

"Wait," he called. "Do you know where he is?" Jongdae felt so lost. Irene sighed. She couldn’t keep him in the dark for too long.

 

Jongdae sped through town on his motorcycle to get to the church. The perimeter was still there. He went past security and parked beside the church. He saw Chanyeol and Jongin at the steps, talking quietly. A sound from the inside startled them. The two pushed the doors and began running. Jongdae followed them. He saw the two shaking Baekhyun awake. Jongdae's shoes echoed the empty church. Chanyeol looked behind him and saw the Prince.

 

"You." Chanyeol stood, walking faster towards the Prince. For a beta, he began to reek aggression. The secret’s out. He’s really an alpha. That explained the protective behavior over Baekhyun.

 

"Chanyeol, I can explain." Jongdae had his hands forward in defence.

 

"Okay, start." Jongdae was about to open his mouth when Chanyeol's fist came flying across his cheek. The Prince fell to the floor. "I told you. If you hurt him, you go through me!” Jongdae took another hit. "I trusted you!" A kick to his stomach made the Prince cough.

 

"Chanyeol, stop! Baekhyun's not breathing!" Jongin yelled. Chanyeol couldn't move. Baekhyun couldn't be dead. Jongdae recovered quickly. He scrambled to stand, running ungracefully and pushing past Chanyeol, only to have his knees hit the marble floor hard and be beside Baekhyun.

 

"No, you can't give up like this! Baekhyun, come on!" Jongdae began conducting CPR. Jongin ran his hands in his hair, panicked and frightened. "Call an ambulance, Chanyeol! Make yourself useful, god!" Jongdae screamed and continued. He pressed his ear to Baekhyun's chest and closed his eyes. "His heartbeat's weak. We have minutes. He can't stay long standing up. Why did you all leave him alone inside?" Jongdae was pissed.

 

"He told us to leave him alone." Jongin explained.

 

"And you let him? Help me carry him." Jongdae didn't care his body protested. Baekhyun went first. The sirens neared. Chanyeol climbed into the ambulance once Baekhyun was on the stretcher. "Aren't you coming?" He asked Jongdae.

 

"No. He wouldn't want to see me when he wakes up." Jongdae reasoned. Chanyeol understood. "Chanyeol-ah," he called. "Four times 21."

 

"What? What does that mean?" Chanyeol sounded confused, he even looked at the nurse for answers.

 

"Four times 21 is 84. Make sure his heart rate stays around that level. A little bit more, but never less." Jongdae explained. Chanyeol nodded. The cousins watched the ambulance drive away. Jongin stared at his cousin in awe.

 

"What was that about? Chanyeol looked like he was learning new information." Jongin wondered.

 

"There are things Baekhyun never told Chanyeol out of worry that the big guy would be frightened. He took care of him all his life but Baekhyun wanted to stand on his own in case Chanyeol left. So he never told about his heart condition." Jongdae's eyes never left the horizon. "His heart must be at minimum 84 beats per minute. He asked what my favourite number was before. I said 21. His was 4. Baekhyun said it was easy to remember. Because 4 times 21 is 84. He said he knew his heart would choose the right one." Jongdae smiled slightly at the memory. "I'm sure he'll find someone else who likes 21 too. Maybe that person would be his reason keep his heart beating." Jongdae smiled sadly then made his way to the side of the church.

 

Jongin saw his cousin in a different light. He believed Jongdae didn't mean that deal. Maybe it was just a warning. Although it seemed like an ultimatum, Jongdae wasn't the type to cut off people he loved. Take his mother and Irene for example.

 

The young prince followed his cousin. He thought he left. What he saw was a boy breaking down on the ground, back against the wall, sobbing his eyes out. Jongdae hit himself for being stupid and naive about everything. He hated himself for believing everyone except Baekhyun. Look where it got them. They were both played because they trusted on other people. He wondered if things would be different if they only trusted themselves. Prince Jongdae closed his eyes and prayed. He hoped to have a different life with only one person staying the same. He hoped to live peacefully without eyes watching their every move. He hoped to make things right and let Baekhyun live happily even if it meant that he'll live in misery. As long as Baekhyun's smile's preserved, Prince Jongdae would be alright.

* * *

 

Two weeks have passed and the kingdom's still talking about the wedding that didn't happen. If Baekhyun was hated, it was now the Prince for not showing up and leaving the poor boy alone. Two versions of the story came out. One making Jongdae the culprit and the other the victim. Many debated but they let them be. The royal family never made a comment.

 

The Palace seemed quieter with things slowly coming back to normal. It was a little too quiet without Baekhyun's singing ringing through the halls. The Palace kitchen was bland in the morning without Baekhyun's chatter and coffee making skills. The worst of them all, Prince Jongdae never went in his bedroom since the supposed wedding.

 

"Where's Jongdae?" Changmin asked Irene when she returned to their room.

 

"Where do you think?" Irene sat down. The King sighed.

 

"Was I too harsh on him?"

 

"It's not that, Changmin. Baekhyun was important to him. He made mistakes here and there but he's young." Irene defended.

 

"You're only three years older than him." He reminded.

 

"Women's maturity is beyond men's. His maturity state's probably 16 only." She gauged. Changmin agreed.

 

"How's Baekhyun? I heard you visited him."

 

"He's...getting there. He's working on a drama’s new script. Minor role only. The crew pitied him. He’ll film once he’s discharged.“ Irene combed her hair. "Told him not to take charity works. He's more expensive than that. Jongdae really did major damage to his career. Chanyeol's going to have grey hair before he reaches 30. Still, I admire Jongdae for tipping endorsers to sign Baekhyun back. At least he's trying to make up for it."

 

"The boy's really sorry?" Changmin didn't want to believe it.

 

"Of course he is. He hasn't left his study in two weeks. And he did love Baekhyun, it's just that...he didn't realise how much he did until Baekhyun left." Irene found it so upsetting.

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s been stuck in the hospital since the supposed wedding. He didn’t bother watching TV or checking his new phone. He knew he’s still the fool of the kingdom. Chanyeol came in with food but he wasn’t hungry. The manager didn’t push it. He placed another meal beside Baekhyun and left. Baekhyun looked to his right and sighed. That’s another meal added to his pile of barely touched food. Baekhyun looked out the window. It overlooked the Palace. He wondered how Jongdae was.

 

In two weeks, Prince Jongin and Queen Irene visited him. It’s Irene who always came back. She managed to make the actor smile. Baekhyun only ate when she’s around. When she leaves, she always told Baekhyun to be happy. Baekhyun appreciated her visiting. It’s nice to see someone else other than Chanyeol. He appreciated Prince Jongin coming by but Baekhyun knew he came to see Chanyeol. They’ve been questionable for a while honestly. Still, Baekhyun’s happy for them. Chanyeol deserved to be cared for too.

 

One afternoon, Baekhyun was alone. He stared at his feet. His mind raced back to that day. He felt his being transported back to the church. He stood in front of the altar and looked at the throne. He heard a music box playing softly in the back. Baekhyun looked around and smiled. He closed his eyes and let the wind touch his face out of pity. He opened his eyes and saw Jongdae there beside him. A tear escaped his eye. “You came?” Prince Jongdae nodded. “They said you wouldn’t. I didn’t believe them. I only believe in you.” Prince Jongdae frowned. “Don’t look at me like that. I trust you won’t leave me.”

 

The memories passed by them one by one. Seeing the Prince’s smile for the first time, spending the night making him laugh, their first kiss, asking for another one. Even the late messages to encourage the Prince to keep going. Jongdae’s morning messages he only saw once he woke up in the afternoon. Their secret meetings at 2AM when the kingdom slept. How awake things were when the world only belonged to them. Baekhyun remembered all the stars Jongdae pointed, all the steps they counted. It’s only four months but it felt longer. That night Jongdae proposed in Baekhyun’s apartment after dinner. How foreign it felt for the Prince to stay at commoner’s place. Everything was seen with new eyes and Baekhyun found that so amazing. Someone saw him in a different light, not the one the media wrote about him. Maybe it was Baekhyun’s fault to begin with. He shouldn’t have told Jongdae to read everything about him. He should’ve proven everything by himself. The dates they went to, it only happened seven times but each other was a discovery of its own. The nights they spent together, how they shared each other, all those touches, those kisses, the words said in between. How many times did Baekhyun wish it never ended? When he said Jongdae was breathtaking, he meant it. Baekhyun regretted not saying those three words back when he still could. Because he really loved Jongdae. With all that he was.

 

The Jongdae in front of him faded. Baekhyun tried to hold on. He looked at the throne again and saw him sitting on it. The one on the throne mocked him. He wore the crown Jongdae gave him. He didn’t deserve it. That Baekhyun clapped for the Baekhuyn in front of the altar. He mocked him for thinking dreams came true. He mocked him for thinking so positively about everyone.

 

“Jongdae’s never coming back to you. You’re tainted!” That Baekhyun repeated.

 

“He will! He’ll be back! I’ll wait for him here.” Baekhyun breathed in anger. The one on the throne disappeared. Baekhyun wiped his eyes roughly. Imagination merged with reality. A figment of his mind transformed into a memory. “He’ll be here.” He repeated to himself. “I’ll wait for him here. Jongdae will be here. He said he would. I trust that he’ll be here. He’ll be here!” Baekhyun cried while he stayed standing. He held his chest and cried his heart out. “Jongdae, why aren’t you here? You said you’d be here! Why aren’t you here? Why! You said you loved me! Jongdae, come here! Jongdae!”

 

A little boy watched Baekhyun break down that time. He was supposed to serve during the wedding but it didn’t happen. He peeked behind the pillar and wiped his eyes. How could watching a man cry affect him? Baekhyun’s shoulders shook as he cried. “Jongdae, I loved you. You said you’ve never hurt me so why? Jongdae, please come. Please stay by my side. I’ll be better. I promise to be better.” Baekhyun’s voice became softer. He mumbled the same name, one name. The boy flinched when Baekhyun laid his eyes on him. “I’ll wait for him here.” That’s when Baekhyun collapsed.

 

Chanyeol entered the room, seeing Baekhyun dazed again. He held his friend’s hand. No medicine would cure the pain of the heart. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, blinking twice. “I’ll wait for him here.” Chanyeol nodded. Because he couldn’t deny Baekhyun of that. He couldn’t force him to accept the truth. He had to do it by himself. Jongdae wasn’t coming back.

* * *

 

Jongdae drowned himself in work. He had no choice. Irene went in one afternoon, carrying coffee for him. Jongdae looked up for a moment then continued reading. She placed the mug down and looked at him. “You need a haircut.”

 

“I do? I’ll keep that in mind.” Jongdae didn’t yell at her. Irene was pleased. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Me? Oh nothing really. I’m just wondering how are you.”

 

“I’m getting there.” Jongdae shrugged. Irene was confused. This was the longest proper conversation they’ve had since she became Queen. She giggled. Jongdae arched a brow at her.

 

“Sorry. It’s just weird having a normal conversation with you after years. I’m waiting for the yelling to start.” She hugged the circular tray to her chest.

 

“You’re not getting that from me any time soon. I’m tired.” Jongdae sighed. She nodded.

 

“Can’t say I’ll miss it. Call me if you need anything, Dae. I’m going.” She pointed to the door and turned around to leave. Jongdae put his book down and watched her.

 

“Joohyunnie,” This stopped her from walking.

 

“What did you just call me?” She turned around with a faint blush on her cheeks.

 

“Joohyun.” He repeated as he stood up. “It’s weird calling you that after all these years.” They both chuckled, agreeing. Jongdae took the tray from her and tossed it to the side. He held her hands and sighed. “Will you forgive me for everything I did to you?”

 

“Oh I forgave you a long time ago. You didn’t know the motives behind how things are. It’s to keep the crown safe, they said.” She smiled. “And I’m not the one you should be apologising to.” Jongdae nodded. He had a list of people in his head apparently. Irene opened her arms out for him. Jongdae hugged her tight, missing this comfort. Irene did too. “Jongdae, I’m sorry for going through that with Yeri. If she’s confirmed to be pregnant with your child, we’ll postpone her beheading. You decide if you want to keep the pup or not. And I’m not trying to be your mother. Just thought you’d like to know that.”

 

“Yes,” Jongdae whispered, closing his eyes as he smelled her hair. “You were trying to be my friend again.” He really missed her. “I’m not interested in keeping the pup so prepare an adoption for it. I’m sure I didn’t get her pregnant but just in case.”

 

“Jongdae, is this okay for me to ask?” She continued. Jongdae pulled back and looked at her expectantly. “Where did you get those Pringles? Aren’t they hard to find in the kingdom?” Jongdae looked behind him, to where Irene’s pointing. It was on his file cabinet by the wall.

 

“They are? Baekhyun came home carrying seven of those. We couldn’t finish everything so we left some here in case I got hungry.” The words flowed out of his mouth.

 

“Jongdae. Only one kingdom sells that. Don’t you remember your Father bringing them home from an overseas trip when we were younger?” She found it odd. He let her go and walked over to the tubes. He checked the manufacturer information. She’s right. Baekhyun had them shipped to the kingdom because he knew Jongdae loved them when he was younger. Irene looked at Jongdae, thinking whether she could tell him.

 

“I heard you visit him. How’s he doing?” Jongdae beat her to it. He put the tube down gently and pulled Irene to sit on the sofa to talk.

 

“He’s…getting there, but there’s still trauma. It just piled on top of each other. He’s only eating when I visit but I can’t be there every now and then. He’s not seeing anyone other than me, Chanyeol or Jongin. I’m worried that if he keeps screaming in his sleep, he’ll never get through this.” Irene sighed. “Chanyeol’s so stressed about the bills.”

 

“Tell him you’ll shoulder it. I’ll pay for them.” Jongdae said it so easily. Irene noted.

 

“Jongdae, I know this is weird but do you want to see him? You know, before you leave. I just can’t stand seeing you two apart like this. Some closure at least?” She bit her lip. Jongdae’s head whipped to her direction. Was she insane? Did she want Baekhyun to heal or get worse? He refused to see Baekhyun. Not through her at least.

* * *

 

Jongin talked to the nurse at the front desk and tipped her. Actually, everyone in the hospital was tipped. If any word got out before, during, and after the visit, the entire hospital was to shut down. Jongdae wore casual clothes; jeans, shirt, hoodie, and a cap. Jongin walked out with Chanyeol and invited him to have a midnight drink first. Jongdae was already at the waiting area. Everyone around had to act normal. Chanyeol can’t know Jongdae was there. They’d end up fighting again. Once they were gone, Jongdae snuck in Baekhyun’s room.

 

He turned around and covered his mouth. His tear glands broke since the wedding. He cried voluntarily now. Seeing Baekhyun curled in bed as he slept broke his heart. He neared the sleeping figure to put his blanket over him. Jongdae couldn’t help it. He ran his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair gently. Baekhyun leaned to the touch but didn’t wake. The Prince’s name left his lips. Jongdae froze, wondering if he’s awake. Thankfully, he wasn’t.

 

“I’m here, Baek. I’m here.” Jongdae whispered as he kissed the boy’s hair. “Please forgive me for not being there for you. I’m sorry for leaving you there. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.” The Prince cried softly. “I love you so much, please forgive me. Please be strong. I love you, Baekhyun. I do, I do, I do love you. I always will. I do,”

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up to daylight. It’s a dream. He heard Jongdae in his dreams. He said he loved him. Another round of hallucinations, Baekhyun thought. He saw the room empty as he sat up but he knew someone was there. Being too observant had its perks. He knew the chair moved. He knew someone cleaned his yoghurt cup. Baekhyun picked a new snack from his pile and saw something glimmer. He kept his engagement ring under the small can of Pringles. He shook the can, hearing the rattling of an item. He swore he had some leftovers and explicitly told Chanyeol to not eat them. Baekhyun moved his engagement ring aside and opened the can. The potatoes were missing and so was his sense of reality. Baekhyun looked at the door then emptied the container. A ring fell on his hand. Tied to it was a note. He knew that band and handwriting like the back of his hand.

 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun said his name like a prayer as he held the ring right. The door opened, revealing Chanyeol with a new menu of food. Baekhyun blinked to him. “What did you get this time?”

 

“Hmm? Ramen, Tteokbokki, Sausages,” Chanyeol checked the bag.

 

“Sausages,” Baekhyun extended his hand. Chanyeol handed him one. “All of it.” So he did. Chanyeol found it odd Baekhyun wanted something to eat. He watched the other chow it down while he watched cartoons. What happened last night? He did things he didn’t do a few days ago. Chanyeol looked around, trying to find answers. He wasn’t going to find it there. It was on Baekhyun’s finger.

 

Baekhyun changed the channel to the news. He needed to get in touch with the world again, good or bad. It was sports news. He let it run while he ate his ramen. “On royal news, Prince Jongdae’s set to leave for China to pursue his studies on Diplomatic Relations.” The announcer said smoothly.

 

“Baekhyun, you don’t have to watch that.” Chanyeol worried. Baekhyun kept his eyes on the screen while he chewed. It showed the Prince’s video of greeting different dignitaries all over the world. Baekhyun tried not to smile.

 

“It’s fine. It’s good. This is good for him. He always wanted to focus on that. Fly around the world and all,” Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at the screen. Chanyeol looked at Jongdae on the TV then Baekhyun. He rolled his eyes and picked a snack. He picked up the Pringles and shook it.

 

“You finished it all?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded after seeing which food it was. The manager threw the can in the bin and left. Baekhyun got down from bed and picked up the can. He tucked it under his pillow and jumped back to bed. He unfolded the note from his pocket and smiled. He looked at the TV again then his hand.

 

_It’s stupid to go against the light. Would you let me make things right? I’ll meet you wherever around the world. I’ll be waiting._

* * *

 

It’s been two years since everything. The actor smiled widely, laughed to his heart’s content. He even ate chips in that state. The director called cut. Baekhyun passed the snack and dusted his hands. He chewed the rest in his mouth but the smile was gone. He was so serious. “Baekhyun, that was great. Thought you’d be hard to handle despite everything but I like what I’m seeing. I’ll put a word in for other people in the industry. You’re a hard worker, son.” The director smiled. He’s pretty old but very professional.

 

“Thank you, Director.” Baekhyun bowed as he patted the young actor’s shoulder.

 

“Ah forget the Prince. There’s so many dying to be with you. What he did was sick. He may be the Prince but he’s still human. If you want, I can set you up with my nephew. He’s a screenwriter.” The Director smirked. It’s old man gesture. Baekhyun chuckled and respectfully declined. He said he’s already seeing someone. Chanyeol heard it.

 

He pulled Baekhyun out of the set after changing and threw him in the car. Baekhyun wondered what he did wrong. How could he do wrong? His career’s back on track. “You. What do you mean you’re seeing someone? I thought we banned you from dating?” Chanyeol’s round eyes blinked so detailedly in front of Baekhyun.

 

“I said that keep the director off my back, Mom. Who wants to date a screenwriter? They’re just cooped in their offices or bedrooms writing. I want to fly around the world.” Baekhyun scoffed.

 

“Speaking of flying around the world, where were you last weekend?” Chanyeol arched a brow.

 

“With friends,” Baekhyun didn’t look at him. “In Singapore.” Chanyeol hit his head on the horn.

 

“Byun Baekhyun! You should tell me these things! I had to find out from a gossip site! That’s the 19th trip I found out from the media.”

 

“Why? Do you want to come? No! You’re busy fulfilling your royal duty.” Baekhyun teased. Chanyeol punched his arm as Baekhyun laughed. “How’s Jongin?”

 

“He’s good. He’s finishing Masters. Irene said she misses you. I told you’d visit but you’re busy disappearing…with different lovers in different places.” Chanyeol reminded. Baekhyun smiled to himself. The manager looked at his bashful expression. “Disappearing to whoever you’re with every other weekend around the world isn’t fun for me. It’s stressful, Byun Baekhyun. Are you sure you said that just keep the director off your hair?” The actor didn’t answer. Chanyeol punched his arm again, shaking his entire existence.

 

“I’m kidding! There’s literally no one except one night stands! God, Chanyeol, let me live my youth!” Baekhyun tried to mask his growing smile.

 

“We’re 26! We just past quarter-life crisis. What youth are you talking about? Seriously, Baekhyun, you star in too many movies and dramas, your daily speech’s already scripted.” Chanyeol reasoned.

 

“At least we’re living good. How’s the new apartment? This new car,” Baekhyun smirked as he touched the leather seats.

 

“Thank you, Baekhyun, for giving us a comfortable life.” Chanyeol smiled as he rolled his eyes.

 

“No, thank you for selling me properly.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “I owe you all this.” The manager shrugged, admitting he did well. Baekhyun let him have it. Without Chanyeol, he’d be nothing anyway. “And I’m flying to Macau this weekend,”

 

“What?” Chanyeol hit the brakes hard.

 

“For the movie premiere! Did you forget my movie two years ago’s premiering in Macau?” Baekhyun reminded.

 

“That shit movie with that rapist director and shit producer got to Macau. Who would’ve thought?” Chanyeol sighed. Baekhyun thought the same. Then again, their industry was growing popularity outside the kingdom.

* * *

 

Baekhyun arrived at the red carpet event, stealing attention. The actor sported icy white hair with greyish lowlights. His black ensemble made him look untouchable. Chanyeol came with him since Jongin was on an assignment. Everyone wondered who the tall guy with Baekhyun was. Within minutes, an article was published about the manager because of his striking looks.

 

The two dreaded watching this shit movie for the nth time. Chanyeol mocked Baekhyun’s lines. The two were quite rowdy because they knew where the story’s headed. Even cast members with Baekhyun only checked their phone throughout the film. Still, they got a standing ovation and cheers from the guests. Were they fans of shit movies or they did it out of sympathy? Baekhyun smiled and thanked everyone. People around him asked for photos and he gave it willingly.

 

Then the afterparty began. Chanyeol downed two shots and enjoyed himself. Baekhyun promised to not tell Jongin any wild stories. What happened in Macau would stay there. Baekhyun stuck to water for now because he’s a lightweight. He chatted with guests, other celebrities, even some producers. He felt that he was just offered a deal but he’d rather wait for an email than assume. After an hour, he was drained. He decided to step outside for a moment and look over Macau. This time, he had a glass of champagne in hand.

 

The air was wonderfully cool. The lights around casinos and hotels really made this place unlike any other.  His phone (yes, he finally has a new phone) was put to good use, making sure he took photos of the view and himself with the view. He looked at the sky and smiled. Life’s gotten better indeed. He took a sip of his champagne and pocketed his phone.

 

“Mr. Byun, what are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” Baekhyun turned around to the person. “Your premiere’s a success. Your acting made it…less shitty, as you put it. And by the way, you look dashing tonight.”

 

“Thank you, sir. I do think there are better movies that could’ve been promoted here. You’re not so bad yourself. Showing off for someone?” Baekhyun chuckled then pouted. “I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

 

Prince Jongdae looked behind him and nodded to his security to guard the door. He strode over to the actor with his glass of champagne with a slight smile on his lips. “I missed you too, Baek.”

 

“What do you mean? We saw each other the other weekend in Singapore.” Baekhyun let himself be trapped between the royal’s arms.

 

“Seems like a month to me,” Jongdae kissed the actor’s cheek.

 

“Easy, Your Highness. There’s eyes and ears everywhere.” Baekhyun pushed him back slightly. “I bet someone’s waiting for us look at each other and make a story about it. Us being here was the top search before I left.”

 

“Think I eye-fucked you too many times tonight. I’ll wait for that article.” Jongdae admitted, running his hand in his hair coolly. Baekhyun would’ve admitted the same but he’s too busy fantasising about the Prince’s hair.

 

“Chanyeol’s trending.” Baekhyun detoured. Jongdae frowned. “I didn’t plan on bringing him. Your cousin couldn’t keep him occupied forever. Jongin’s on assignment.” Jongdae moved in to kiss his neck but Baekhyun dodged it.

 

“Still so careful, huh? What’s wrong with me being your latest scandal?” The Prince’s lips ghosted Baekhyun’s. “Many have seen you with partners these months. 19 times. This one’s the 20th. You’re teasing everyone, Baekhyun, even me.”

 

“We haven’t been caught. It doesn’t count.” Baekhyun scoffed. Jongdae hummed as he kissed the other’s jaw. Oh, the Prince had a few drinks already. Baekhyun felt weak. He tipped Jongdae’s chin up and kissed him roughly. The Prince smiled into the kiss and hummed. He tasted sweet. That meant he’s been drinking for Baekhyun. The actor only liked sweet things. And Jongdae’s kiss was definitely one.

 

The Prince trapped Baekhyun’s body against the glass and metal railing, hips pressed against the other. Baekhyun pulled back slightly, gasping for air. Jongdae took advantage and slipped his tongue in. Baekhyun almost dropped his glass. Jongdae got so invested, a growl simmered in his throat. Baekhyun knew time’s up. He pushed Jongdae back gently and smiled. “Will you fly back to campus? Do you have time tonight?” He asked.

 

“For you, always.” Jongdae panted. Baekhyun kissed the Prince once more, slipping his room key in the other’s jacket. Jongdae felt it on his thigh. He chuckled and let Baekhyun leave. On second thought. Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s arm. “Do you want to leave together?”

 

“We’ll get caught.” Baekhyun worried. Jongdae thought a bit and shrugged.

 

“Maybe I want us to,” he smirked. The thrill fuelled them. “Meet me by the bar after a few minutes. We’ll sneak at the back.” The Prince left first, mischievous smile on his lips. Baekhyun chuckled and enjoyed the view a little more. A slap on his butt made him yelp. Jongdae ran away laughing. Baekhyun masked his amusement but his smile threatened to appear.

 

After 10 minutes, Baekhyun came down. Chanyeol’s made friends with the DJ so he’s helping blast music. This became the manager’s side gig back home. He did tons for parties in the Palace so he’s living a good life too. Baekhyun raised his hand for Chanyeol to acknowledge. He signalled that he’s leaving. Chanyeol nodded and waved. Baekhyun ducked his head and headed to the bar. Jongdae’s two people away from him. The Prince nodded and left first. Baekhyun finished his drink and followed. They snuck at the back with their heads down. Thank heavens both of them were wearing black. Only Baekhyun would be noticed because of his hair. The two got to Baekhyun’s hotel and used the VIP elevator. Jongdae’s back hit the door while Baekhyun unbuttoned his shirt. The Prince got the key card and opened the door. They stumbled in and left the night to itself.

 

Chanyeol retired hours later. He slung his suit jacket over his shoulder as he walked. Jongin’s messaging him. He saw photos of the event. Chanyeol sent him a real-time selfie that he’s going back alone. Jongin laughed and bid him goodnight. The manager checked if Baekhyun’s room was locked. He had a habit of keeping doors unlocked when he slept. It’s out of habit too. Chanyeol always locked his door back in their old apartment. He’s surprised to know it’s locked. Apart from that, the bed’s creaking. He pressed his ear to the door and confirmed Baekhyun’s definitely getting laid. Joke’s on Chanyeol, Jongdae’s the one getting dicked. Not that he knew the Prince was even around.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae cuddled after smashing each other. The Prince checked his watch and groaned. He had to go. Baekhyun offered to shower first before leaving. Jongdae kissed his forehead and gently declined. “Where are you going?”

 

“Upstairs. My room’s just upstairs.” Jongdae slowly got up. “Ow, my abs hurt.”

 

“My ass too, thanks for asking.” Baekhyun mumbled. Jongdae gave the other’s ass a squeeze and stood up. He ignored the soreness all over his body and got dressed. “Make sure Chanyeol doesn’t catch you. He doesn’t know a thing.”

 

“Really? Jongin knows we’re sneaking around though.” Jongdae supplied. “Guess it’s not his secret to tell,”

 

“No but I’m on headlines. I left with a mystery man again.” Baekhyun showed his phone. Jongdae smiled like the actor’s. “Be careful, Your Highness. This is the 20th. Eyes and ears everywhere,”

 

Jongdae zipped his pants after tucking in his shirt. He leaned over the bed and kissed Baekhyun once more. The actor tried dragging him down. Jongdae laughed and untangled him. “Don’t be so clingy. I’ll see you back home.”

 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun rolled over. Jongdae smiled bashfully.

 

“My year’s over. I’m graduating in three days. I’ll be home soon.” Jongdae laid down again, finally having a chance to talk with Baekhyun. “I’d like to offer my honours to you, Byun Baekhyun. You made studying so much fun with your rewards.” Jongdae giggled.

 

“Guess I’ll see you more often? Just see. People would spy on us even more if we get close.” Baekhyun rubbed Jongdae’s ear slowly.

 

“We can keep sneaking around. I don’t mind. If we get caught, let’s admit.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Admit that we got back together two months after the wedding sham, snuck around meeting each other all over the world for two years, then what? The public forgives us?”

 

“Want to make a bigger scandal?” Jongdae’s mischievous smile was so dangerous. Baekhyun listened. Jongdae reached for Baekhyun’s necklace, the one that housed Jongdae’s supposed wedding ring for him. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand. “Only if you’re ready.” The actor raised himself on his elbows and kissed Jongdae.

 

“You’re walking first, Prince Jongdae.” Baekhyun teased. Jongdae groaned. He had to remind him of the mishap. The coordinator was beheaded too for conspiring with Yeri. Jongdae agreed and gave one parting kiss before sneaking out. Baekhyun waited for his phone to ring. Within minutes, Jongdae was on the screen. He’s safe in his hotel room. Baekhyun felt like a teenager staying up late to talk with his crush. Jongdae stayed on the line until Baekhyun fell asleep. Jongdae ended the call and searched online. They’re still not caught.

* * *

 

20 countries, two lovers, with hundreds of kisses shared.

 

A gossip show has compiled all of Baekhyun’s sudden trips in and out of the kingdom for the last two years. Baekhyun sat in front of the TV, covering his mouth. Was he about to get exposed?

 

  1. Tokyo, Japan
  2. Jakarta
  3. Melbourne, Australia
  4. Brunei
  5. Vietnam
  6. Maldives
  7. Nagoya, Japan
  8. Copenhagen, Denmark
  9. Palawan, Philippines
  10. Hong Kong
  11. New Delhi, India
  12. Buenos Aires, Argentina
  13. Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia
  14. New York, USA
  15. Cote d’Azur, France
  16. Venice, Italy
  17. Galicia, Spain
  18. Winnipeg, Canada
  19. Bali, Indonesia
  20. Macau



 

Baekhyun couldn’t honestly remember some of the places. All he knew was that each place had a very fond memory. His phone lit. It’s Jongdae. Baekhyun chuckled. The Prince said they were almost caught in Copenhagen. That photo had Jongdae’s profile but the car sped so it became a blur. Chanyeol went out to see the Baekhyun special. He looked at his talent then laughed.

 

“You’re horrible moving on. 20 different guys?” The manager teased.

 

“Some had repeats.” Baekhyun shrugged. He meant all were repeats.

 

“How come they’re still a mystery even to me?”

 

“They’re flings.” Lying came so easy for Baekhyun. He’s been training for two years already.

 

Chanyeol hit his head then went back to sleep. Baekhyun clutched his phone then smiled. He definitely nailed that. The sun appeared behind the clouds, making his necklace sparkle. Baekhyun looked at the rings looped around the chain and kissed it. “The wait’s almost over.” He mumbled, referring to the note he received two years ago at the hospital.

* * *

 

The homecoming of Prince Jongdae sparked so many news. Baekhyun was definitely part of it. Some reporters bombarded him with questions. Most of it, Baekhyun answered.

 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! How do you feel now that Prince Jongdae’s back from China?” One asked while he walked to a coffee shop.

 

“I’m glad he’s back safe. And congratulations to him for finishing his studies.” Baekhyun answered with a smile and left to do his schedules for the day.

 

“Baekhyun! Any chance on getting back together with the Prince?” Baekhyun only smiled and went on his way. It wasn’t a clear answer but more of a mockery.

 

Even Jongdae’s answering questions about Baekhyun. The press was so confused they had no bad blood. “Your Highness, now that you’re back, have you met up with Byun Baekhyun?”

 

“No actually. I hope he’s doing well. I see that he is. He’s everywhere in the kingdom. I’m glad for his success. I wish nothing but his happiness.” Jongdae nodded. Of course he’d wish that. He was Baekhyun’s happiness.

 

“If there was any chance, would you rekindle the old flame?” She snooped. Jongdae sighed but still smiled.

 

“Why is everyone asking that? He’s fine. I’m fine. Last time we heard, no one liked us together.” Jongdae chuckled. Reporters denied it. Liars. Maybe it’s the companies that hated them, not the people. Whatever.

 

“So you’ve read the news that he’s seen leaving with a mystery man in Macau? He’s been seen with different men in different places. How do you feel about that?” This one really wanted a scoop. Jongdae wanted to laugh out loud but he composed himself.

 

“So I graduated from Diplomatic Studies,” Jongdae tried to divert the topic in a joking manner. “How do I feel? Well, good for him. He deserves to be happy. I feel, personally, I feel happy for him. It’s nice that he’s moved on. He’s a handsome, funny guy! Good for him,”

 

“But are you seeing someone, Your Highness?” What a great closing question. Jongdae really wanted to burst out laughing.

 

“Me? Well,” Jongdae just smiled to himself. That was an answer by itself.

 

The two gave answers that were a month’s worth of gossip. Chanyeol grew suspicious. He recognised a pattern with the answers so he did his own investigating. One night, he was watching a movie when he heard Baekhyun sneaking out. He came back at 6AM. He did it thrice in a week. Chanyeol planned to catch him.

 

Baekhyun snuck out one night. When he came back, Chanyeol stood by the door. “Where have you been? Definitely not the gym. Those aren’t gym clothes.” He queried. Baekhyun closed his eyes and groaned. “Out with mystery man?”

 

“No. I went to party with a friend.” Baekhyun reasoned.

 

“Which friend? No one scheduled or invited me.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. “It’s weird. You’re sneaking around when the Prince’s back. Are you spying on the Palace?”

 

“What? That’s stupid. I was out with,”

 

“Jongdae. You smell like him.” Chanyeol sniffed. Baekhyun swallowed a lump in his throat. “Just like the scent of your room in Macau or your laundry when you return from God knows where. Knew it was familiar. Jongin wore his perfume the other night. He said it was Jongdae’s. So, when has this been going on?” Chanyeol didn’t seem mad but he looked betrayed.

 

“Um, two years?” Baekhyun smiled innocently. Chanyeol looked disappointed. “I know what you’re thinking. I’m setting myself up for hurt but it’s different this time. We’ve been together for two years. We know a lot about each other now.”

 

“When did it start exactly?” Chanyeol felt like interrogating a child.

 

“Two months after the sham?” Baekhyun bit his lip. “He visited the hospital, you know. Jongin helped him get in. He’s known since the start.”

 

“And he didn’t tell me?” Chanyeol felt betrayed by everyone.

 

“He said he thought I told you?” Baekhyun anticipated a punch but nothing came. “Are you mad?”

 

“No. I’m just upset you didn’t tell me. I thought you’d put our friendship above everyone else.” Chanyeol walked away from him. Baekhyun followed.

 

“I do, but you’ll punch him again and I don’t like you two fighting. It’s not good for my heart. No one really knew except Jongin.”

 

“But it’s another scandal, Baekhyun. This will break you again.” Chanyeol worried.

 

“Maybe that’s what I am.” Chanyeol believed that too. Trouble met the actor’s way no matter how hard he tried. “I’m a walking scandal with millions of people waiting on what happens next. It keeps me relevant, I guess. Honestly, this thing with Jongdae’s a setup to be one.” Baekhyun admitted.

 

“Then what? Have people hate you again? This hot and cold’s not good in the long run.” Chanyeol’s really just looking about for him. “I don’t want to see you in that slump again, Baekhyun. I can’t take it if you go back there.”

 

“I won’t, Chanyeol. Please, trust me on this.” Baekhyun hugged him from behind. “Jongdae’s better this time.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, my shit movie’s in Macau, China, soon in Japan. Who do you think put a word in those countries to give our industry a chance?” Baekhyun explained. Chanyeol’s almost swayed. “I’m sorry Yeolie. We’re trying the trust-no-one-except-ourselves thing. It’s working fine.”

 

“I see you’re happy. Just remind him to show up at the wedding, okay?” Chanyeol cupped his artist’s face. Baekhyun smiled and thanked him. Although Jongdae’s his alpha, Chanyeol will always have a special place in his heart. If he was single in the next three years, he’d go for Chanyeol but he didn’t want him to feel like the last resort. “Go to bed. You obviously had sex.” Baekhyun gave a wink as he limped to his bedroom. Chanyeol hoped Jongdae wouldn’t mess up this time. He didn’t give up the boy to be hurting in the end.

 

At the Palace, Prince Jongdae hugged his Father more often. Being away for two years really made him miss his Father. He met Irene too. She jumped in his arms and spun her around. She giggled in delight. He missed her a lot too. “My oh my, you’ve gotten radiant! How’s my brother doing?” Jongdae rubbed her belly. It was still only two months in but Jongdae’s so excited for her and his Father.

 

“He’s moody. Like his brother. It must be a family trait.” She joked. “And you! Tell me everything!”

 

“Everything? About Diplomatic Studies?” Jongdae followed her to his study.

 

“By Diplomatic Studies you mean hopping countries and smashing Baekhyun then yes, I want to learn about Diplomatic Studies.” Jongdae covered her mouth.

 

“Don’t say that out loud! And how did you know?” Jongdae locked his study.

 

“Joy. She saw you and Baekhyun in Bali. She thought she was too drunk to think it was both of you but she knew your jaw structures so well. Look, she sent me proof!” Irene showed her phone. Yes, it was them getting cozy in Bali. Jongdae sighed.

 

“Baekhyun’s right about eyes and ears everywhere. Fine, what do you want to know?” So Jongdae her everything. Even the latest sexcapade in Macau. Irene couldn’t be happier. She knew they’d fix it. Still, she scolded Jongdae for the mess. The Prince promised it wasn’t going to happen anymore. He’s doing his best to be Baekhyun’s best. Irene hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m happy you’re finally happy, Jongdae.” She whispered. Jongdae buried his face to her neck and nodded. He’ll forever be thankful for her, for looking out for him despite everything, for supporting him. She’s truly meant to be a Queen. He definitely believed she’ll be a great mother to her son too.

* * *

 

Baekhyun told Chanyeol he’d be gone for the weekend. No further explanation needed. He knew his best friend’s going to see Jongdae. He passed him a bottle of lube. Baekhyun shoved it in his backpack and left happily. Chanyeol called Jongin to come over. Baekhyun couldn’t be the only one having fun.

 

The actor waited by the bus stop near midnight. He sat on the bench patiently, watching buses stop and go. He greeted those who knew him but no one asked for photos. It’s too late for them. Baekhyun wished them safety as they left. Even with a mask over his nose and lips, some still recognised him. By midnight, a motorbike stopped in front of him. The rider lifted the visor, making Baekhyun smile.

 

“Get on. We can run faster with this.” Jongdae handed him a helmet. Baekhyun got on quickly and placed his hands on the Prince’s waist. “Hold on. We’re speeding, okay?” He revved the engine and rode to his heart’s content. No one’s going to stop them tonight. If they caught, so be it.

 

The two found themselves at the cliffside overlooking the kingdom that slept below them. Baekhyun got a blanket from his backpack and flattened it on the grass. Jongdae put his backpack down then pulled Baekhyun up. “Dance with me,” he invited. Baekhyun swayed with him for a moment. Eventually, he did the most ridiculous dance moves. Jongdae laughed and tried to do them too. Baekhyun basically tricked him into doing them, sending him laughing on the ground. The Prince realised he was tricked, but Baekhyun’s laughter’s too adorable to stop.

 

So Jongdae laid down to look at the stars. Baekhyun did the same and pointed to the biggest one in the sky. “That one’s fake. I wished on it every night when I was younger. None of my dreams came true.”

 

“Really? I wished on that one too and mine did.” Jongdae smiled.

 

“You used up all its power.” Baekhyun pouted. Jongdae turned to his side, head on his hand.

 

“I used it all to find you.”

 

“A fondue machine just lost its job thanks to you, Prince Jongdae. How cheesy,” Jongdae laughed at Baekhyun’s annoyance. “A fondue machine mom is grieving, Kim Jongdae. God,” The cringe level drowned Baekhyun. Jongdae cuddled beside him and apologised. Baekhyun looked at him and kissed his lips. A peck became longer. So long, Baekhyun’s comfortable with his leg between Jongdae’s. He steadied himself on his elbow, giving Jongdae a kiss worth remembering. The two only pulled back to drink water.

 

“You should get roles with less kissing. I’ve seen your past two dramas. How many girls have you kissed there?” Jongdae wondered. Baekhyun’s role was a Casanova killer. He’s meant to kiss many women, even some men.

 

“Just enough to know you like my skills now.” Baekhyun wiped the corners of his lips. Jongdae rolled his eyes. He pushed Baekhyun to lie down and kissed him again. All night it was that. Less talking, more kissing. Add some cuddling in the mix and it was perfect. Baekhyun didn’t bother sleeping. He sat comfortably, watching the sky change colours. Jongdae laid on his lap, taking a nap. Baekhyun ran his fingers in the Prince’s hair, memorising his features. His fingertips slid against Jongdae’s skin, admiring every bit of it. “How powerful love can be,” he whispered.

 

Jongdae held on to Baekhyun’s hand on his chest and kissed it. He sighed contentedly and smiled. “If things were like this since the beginning, I wouldn’t complain.”

 

“Me too,” Baekhyun whispered. Jongdae opened his eyes, slightly deep in thought. “What is it?” The Prince sat up and looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Have you imagined going back to your life where no one knew you?” The Prince wondered. Baekhyun thought for a moment and nodded.

 

“Every time I wanted peace, why?” Baekhyun tilted his head, becoming adorable again. Jongdae bit his lip.

 

“I’ve thought about renouncing my claim to the throne.” The Prince announced. Baekhyun was speechless. “Yes. Live quietly just outside town. No responsibilities and all. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

“Y-Yes. But Jongdae, why so sudden?” Baekhyun faced his body to him. “Won’t your Father feel disappointed?”

 

“It’s nice of you to think of him, Baek, but Irene’s two months pregnant. He’ll be fine.” Jongdae announced. Baekhyun didn’t believe it. Jongdae nodded. “But won’t it be too young to rule? Your Father isn’t exactly young anymore.”

 

“You have a point. So I’ll stay selfless a little more?” Jongdae needed help deciding. Baekhyun nodded. Jongdae groaned and laid down on the other’s lap again. “You just ruined my plan to build a family, Byun Baekhyun. How will we marry privately now?” Baekhyun chuckled. Jongdae could be so dramatic sometimes. “Wait. There’s a church near here.” The Prince sat up again, a bright smile on his lips. Baekhyun felt nervous.

 

“Jongdae, you’re not thinking again.” Baekhyun warned.

 

“What do you mean? I’ve been thinking all my life and it always goes wrong. What do you say, Baekhyun? Let me make this right, please?” Jongdae held his hands, eyes pleading.

 

The two stood in front of a small chapel just by the outskirts of the town. Baekhyun knocked on the door but no one answered. Jongdae pushed it open and looked around. Baekhyun stayed close to Jongdae, slightly spooked. Jongdae noticed so he held Baekhyun’s hand and looped his arm around his. “Hello?” The Prince called.

 

“Father?” Baekhyun called. A faint light from the back of the altar blinded the two. “Father, is that you?” The door beside the altar opened. An elderly priest came out with a flashlight in hand.

 

“Who are you? What are you boys doing here so late? Are you lost?” The priest neared them.

 

“No, Father. We apologise for disturbing you this late, well early in the morning. But we’d like to ask your help.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Oh, if you’re going to rob the church, then I’m afraid we have nothing to give you.” He’s right. This church was very empty.

 

“No, no. We’re not thieves, Father. I’d like you to wed us. Now.” Jongdae gauged the priest who stared too long at him.

 

“My God, are you Prince Jongdae?” He recognised. The Prince smiled and nodded. “You look so different in normal clothes, Your Highness.” Jongdae chuckled and nodded, letting the priest kiss his hand. Jongdae did the same to him. The priest looked at the other man. “And you are?”

 

“Father, this is Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae introduced. The priest’s eyes widened. “I’d like to take his hand in marriage tonight.”

 

“Are you sure this time, my boy? You left him at the altar, I recall.” He wagged a reprimanding finger to the Prince. Jongdae nodded. This elder was too updated with gossip for someone who lived outside the main city.

 

“It’s why I brought him here. Where it’s only us,” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. “No cameras, no voices. Just him, you Father, me, and a Higher Being to witness this.”

 

“Are you sure about him, Baekhyun? He’s not going to hurt you, right?” The priest asked too many questions.

 

“Yes. I forgave him a long time ago. I want this, all the ups and downs. I want to stand by the Prince.” Baekhyun rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. The priest smiled to the couple.

 

Inside the moonlit chapel, Prince Jongdae and Baekhyun looked at each other as the priest blessed them. Baekhyun took his necklace off, removing two rings from the silver chain. The priest blessed them as Jongdae recited his promise. He slid the ring to Baekhyun’s ring finger and smiled. Baekhyun showed the ring to Jongdae, waiting for his reaction. He began reciting his vows then slid the ring to his finger. The priest seemed satisfied.

 

“I know you two have personal vows to each other. You may say them now or another time. It’s entirely up to you. But I, with the power given to me, acknowledge you wed to love and respect each other for as long as you both shall live.” The priest placed his hands on their shoulders. He saw the love in their eyes. They really wanted this. Jongdae slid his hand to Baekhyun’s neck and kissed him gently, sweetly, and earnestly. They giggled as they broke apart. The priest clapped for them. Who else would anyway?

 

“Thank you, Father. We’ll forever be grateful for doing this for us.” Jongdae shook his hand.

 

“It’s nothing, my boy. Thank you for giving me this opportunity before I die. Not everyone can say they officiated a royal’s wedding. I don’t have much years left anyway.” He smiled. Baekhyun smiled too. “I follow news even out here. Baekhyun, he’s the mystery man, I presume.” Oh what a cute elderly priest.

 

“Yes. He’s all of them for the past two years.” Baekhyun admitted. The priest did the Sign of the Cross whispering he’s thankful for monogamy. The newlywed couple looked at each other.

 

“Now how will you tell everyone else?” raised the instrument of a Higher Being.

* * *

 

It’s time to play. At sunrise, the two went down the cliffside and made their way back to town. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and nodded. Jongdae revved the engine and smiled. “Catch me if you can, eyes.” Jongdae mumbled and sped.

 

The town’s waking up when the two reached the checkpoint. Baekhyun felt nervous. The soldier checked the bike as Jongdae lifted his visor. The soldiers stumbled back and bowed. Baekhyun bowed to them too. “Are reporters up?”

 

“Huh? Um, yes, the morning crew just passed.” The soldier supplied. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Give a heads up to the constables. We’re speeding through the city. If the press catches us, block them. Camera phones are fine but no big outlet must follow. I need to get my husband to the Palace.” Jongdae ordered.

 

“What?” The soldier looked at Baekhyun who just smiled and shrugged. “I mean, sir yes sir!” Jongdae waited for the beam to rise.

 

“Hold on. I’m maxing this.” He warned Baekhyun. “We’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

“How?” Baekhyun worried. From the checkpoint to the Palace, it was a solid 20-minute ride without traffic, 40 with traffic. Jongdae smirked.

 

The motorbike drew attention. It was black and distinct. It wasn’t particularly loud but still a head turner. The first stoplight was near. It was on red. The constable saw the bike coming fast. All cars stopped. Jongdae’s speed was insane. He passed by in a flash. Citizens who blinked would’ve missed him. A van began to follow them. Baekhyun looked back and groaned. Jongdae made a sharp turn to a narrow street. Another constable saw him coming. He stopped pedestrians and let the Prince through.

 

After beating three stoplights and trying to shake off three vans, the soldier by the Palace gate saw him. He screamed to open the gate. Baekhyun held on tightly. He was about to be thrown off because of the speed. The gate took time. Jongdae thought about using the other entrance but reporters might have stationed already. He gauged the width and revved the engine for more speed. He tried to beat the drone above them. Once he was in Palace doors, nothing could be seen. Baekhyun closed his eyes. Jongdae passed through the narrow opening and turned the bike to stop. The gates closed and Jongdae laughed from the rush. He got down and took his helmet off. “You okay?” He asked Baekhyun, helping him take it off.

 

“You’re insane!” Baekhyun held his chest and panted. “I’ll have a heart attack.” Jongdae hugged him and pulled him in the Palace. He looked around, asking for his Father. Right on time, he passed by from the kitchen. He spat his coffee when he saw Baekhyun.

 

“Father! Hi! Your chin’s dripping.” Jongdae wiped his Father’s mouth cheekily.

 

“Baekhyun!” King Changmin smiled with relief. Baekhyun waved. The King saw something off around his finger. He looked at Jongdae then his hand. The two were sent to the King’s study.

 

“What do you mean you got married already?” The King was so confused.

 

“Well, we found a chapel just outside the city. The priest was kind enough to marry us on the spot.” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun wanted to laugh. The King felt whiplash. Irene barged in with news about Jongdae causing a mess in the town.

 

“Changmin, Jongdae just earned 14 traffic violations in one r—, oh my god you’re here.” Irene looked at Jongdae. “You’re here!” She looked at Baekhyun.

 

“And they’re already married.” King Changmin asked for more coffee. He needed process this. His son snuck out, picked up Baekhyun, and got married.

 

“About time! Two years of hiding must’ve been tough!” Irene gave them high fives. King Changmin learned new information.

 

“I’m sorry, two years? You’ve been seeing each other behind all of us for two years? Was the first wedding staged or something?”

 

“No. That was hard on us. We got talking again two months after. And since everyone wanted to know what’s next for us, we decided to hide it.” Jongdae explained. “We tried be caught on purpose this time.”

 

“You two just created the biggest scandal. Jongdae, you’re going to be hated.” Irene reminded. “I love it! This is brilliant! It totally diverted the economic issue biting your father’s ass.” Jongdae gave her a high five.

 

“My head hurts. You kids figure this out. I’ll deal with running the kingdom.” The King stood up. “And Baekhyun, welcome home.” The actor smiled and nodded. Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand and ran to his bedroom. They opened the TV and watched the press be a mess. Some wondered what’s with the former couple having secret affairs left and right. They began taking guesses who it was. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. Jongdae laid on the sofa with his head on the other’s lap. This part was done. They wanted to prove to the press that they’re one step ahead.

* * *

 

At a garden function where the big names of the kingdom appeared, Jongdae arrived with his hands in his pockets. All cameras scrambled when they heard that Byun Baekhyun would be there. And the actor appeared just a few steps behind the Prince.

 

The actor greeted the sea of cameras and posed for a moment. Jongdae’s eyes were on Baekhyun only. He wasn’t particularly giving anything away but the reporters thought they could make a story out of that look. Baekhyun neared Jongdae’s position and smiled to him civilly. The couple felt the reunion stories forming already. Jongdae suddenly exposed his right hand, extending it for Baekhyun. The shine of the ring couldn’t be missed. The actor smiled and held it. People from the reporters’ area screamed. Baekhyun smiled to the camera while Jongdae still looked at his husband. Questions were thrown. Jongdae placed a protective arm around Baekhyun’s waist and led him to the function. The reporters were shocked. They needed details now. What happened to them not seeing each other? That they’re happy for each other’s lives? They needed to piece everything together.

 

Multiple speculations came out. Jongdae got married to someone in China but currently making Baekhyun his bitch. Jongdae begged Baekhyun to take him back. Baekhyun got paid by the Palace to marry Jongdae again. Baekhyun whored for Jongdae. They’re just being civil, friends. Baekhyun’s mystery man was Jongdae. At least one of the 20. The man Jongdae was seen to be visiting was Baekhyun but it’s in another country and Baekhyun was filming that time. It wasn’t Baekhyun, they said. The newlyweds laughed at each version. They had to save those journalists out of their misery.

 

The two sat on the sofa, letting the world be in chaos beneath them. The people on TV kept raving about them. Baekhyun looked at the Prince. Jongdae had his crown worn in a cool way with his hair messed up, shirt and pants undone. He kissed Baekhyun’s hair, just below his own silver crown. Baekhyun was in the same state; shirt undone only. “My Prince, do you feel any regret?” Baekhyun let his fingers slide against each other as Jongdae spoke. It’s cold and sticky. Jongdae touched his lover’s face, staining his cheek red. How different the eyes of the Prince became. Baekhyun felt metal by his fingertips. He craned his head to scan the room they’re in. It wasn’t theirs.

 

Prince Jongdae let Baekhyun sit properly, watching his shirt fall off his shoulder. He wiped his hand on the sofa then closed his eyes. Baekhyun looked at the floor then the sword near his hand. He felt Jongdae massaging his nape. The actor’s eyes darkened. “Regret? I would never.”

 

Baekhyun stood up with the sword, dragging it with him as he walked slowly to the door. The Prince stood up and walked over the two slain bodies on the floor. The eerie slide of the tip of the sword against the wooden floor made the Prince braver. How could an omega exude such alpha demeanor? Baekhyun looked behind to his husband. Prince Jongdae captured his lips with his softly. Oh they tasted blood that’s not theirs. “No one’s going to hurt you anymore.” The Prince whispered then looked at the floor again. The director and producer that ruined everything for them was gone. Prince Jongdae seeing Baekhyun take what he deserved under their begging state changed something in him.

 

The Prince called for an audience in the Palace. He’s covered in blood with an intimidating aura. The way he dragged his bloodied sword across the room sparked fear and curiosity. What shocked the counsel was the person he had in tow. Byun Baekhyun had a crown around his head. Aside from the blood on them, more questions needed answers. Like why was Byun Baekhyun standing beside the Queen?

 

Irene looked at the two nervously. King Changmin kept his expression stoic. He knew this was coming. Prince Jongdae faced them, pointing his sword to four people. These counsel members stood in front of the royal family. Queen Irene held Baekhyun’s hand tight. The actor looked at her subtly and held her hand back.

 

“No, Jongdae. Not like this,” she whispered.

 

“Exactly like this. People need to be reminded of what’s coming for them, who they’re serving.” King Changmin mumbled.

 

“You didn’t raise him to be ruthless, Changmin.” She worried as he held her growing belly.

 

“It’s times like these where benevolence has reached its toll. Walking free will continue injustice in this kingdom.” Baekhyun spoke, eyes angered. Queen Irene looked at him and pieced it.

 

“You killed them.” Her jaw dropped. “Why, Baekhyun?”

 

“Why not? No wonder I found you so similar with me in some way. Enemies do bring people together.” He smirked. Queen Irene suddenly saw someone in him. Someone long gone in her life.

 

“Who are you?” She whispered, tears pooling her eyes. Baekhyun placed his finger against his lips to silence her.

 

“By the order of this kingdom and my throne, I sentence these four counsel members to the death row.” Prince Jongdae declared. “For harassment towards the Queen, treason to the King, and murder….of the Prince.”

 

“That’s absurd! We never did any of those, especially to you, Prince Jongdae!” The eldest of the four spoke. Prince Jongdae smirked.

 

“Did I say it was me?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Irene looked at Baekhyun like the rest of the people in the room. Some soldiers whipped their heads to the throne. Baekhyun saw them first as they bowed their heads faithfully.

 

“Why would we do such things? Especially to him! Just because you wed him miraculously, it doesn’t mean that you’re going to follow some commoner’s wishes.” Another spoke.

 

“Queen Irene decreed this a few years ago but I chose to postpone...for benevolence. I’m sorry my Queen this took so long. But yes, I decreed this for Prince Baekhyun as well.” King Changmin spoke. “Actually, King Baekhyun,”

 

Gasps and screams erupted the hall. Queen Irene let Baekhyun’s hand go. “W-Who are you? What do you know?” She asked again, voice quivering. Baekhyun only looked at her, eyes pleading for her to calm. Prince Jongdae signalled the guards to restrain the four men. He raised his sword, eyeing its beauty. Baekhyun touched the Queen’s face gently. “Let me protect you this time, sister.”

 

Irene covered her mouth in shock. Baekhyun stepped down and stood beside Jongdae. He took the Prince’s sword and stared at the four men begging for their lives. “This is for my family, my kingdom.”

 

Many looked away as the screams and begging slowly died down. The last body hit the floor. Baekhyun turned to the throne, to his sister, and knelt to the floor. Prince Jongdae did the same. Them covered in blood was so overwhelming that the rest of the room frighteningly did the same. King Changmin held Irene’s hand and kissed it. “Happy birthday, My Queen.”

 

The air in the room changed. Irene suddenly didn’t know who these men were. The King greeted her on a day where no one did. At least, not until the slaughter. It’s her original birthday, not the one this kingdom knew. It’s really him. All she saw was Baekhyun looking at her with much reverence. It’s really her little brother.

* * *

 

Queen Irene asked to be left alone for a while. It’s too much to process. All her secrets crawled out with surprises on the side. A knock on the door made her jumpy. She saw Baekhyun enter but he didn’t go near her. He simply stood by the door and watched her curl in bed, holding her stomach. Her food was untouched.

 

“You should eat.” He reminded gently. “It’s not good for the baby to starve.”

 

“Leave me alone.” She whispered.

 

“Haven’t I done that for so long already?” He looked at his feet.

 

“How did you get out? Where were you? Why didn’t you find me? What’s happening? How did Jongdae know and I didn’t? You’ve been hiding this for a year already?” Her questions poured but the tears cut her off.

 

Jongdae really didn’t know at first. He found out when they were in Galicia, Spain. They went to visit their embassy to hide their flight details when he saw a painting of another family on the wall. A staff said it’s the royal family of one of their alliances, one of the closest they have for years. It’s known as the Fallen Kingdom. Prince Jongdae thought it’s only a legend. He’s heard of it in his mother’s bedtime stories but he never knew it was real.

 

The Fallen Kingdom had a beautiful omega family line. It’s one of the few kingdoms to have a princess as the eldest heir. Many wanted their kingdom, their princess, but the king and queen would never use their daughter as trade even when the reign was threatened with a rebellion by counsel members. She was sent away. Bae Joohyun was sent to King Changmin’s kingdom, in the care of the Queen, the cousin of the Fallen Kingdom’s King, Jongdae’s mother. Bae Byuhyun, the youngest and Prince, was left in the care of a maid who had an orphanage. When the kingdom fell, everyone thought even the successors went down with it. There were records of slain children in their history, a fabrication made by King Changmin. He looked for Byuhyun but never found him because his name was changed to Byun Baekhyun. What King Changmin found was a family from the Fallen Kingdom, the Parks. He had them spied for years. He saw their youngest son playing with a boy that came and go but had nowhere to go. That boy went in and out of an orphanage until it closed. When Chanyeol’s parents found out Baekhyun slept in an abandoned building, they provided him with a small room near their house to rent (payment to follow whenever). Spies speculated they’re housing the lost prince. So King Changmin sent Chanyeol to boarding school with Jongdae, a rare opportunity that the palace would grant education to a commoner out of the blue. Chanyeol became Jongdae’s roommate and friend.

 

Time came where Chanyeol had to know everything. He had to deliver their prince home. That movie afterparty was the key. But Baekhyun never knew all this until Galicia, Spain too. He stayed in the library while Jongdae finished business. He scanned books and came across a baby photo. He swore he had the exact same one. His only baby photo. Fragments of his memory hurt his brain. He fell from the chair after the whiplash of memories. The librarian saw him on the floor, his ankle catching her attention. She gasped upon seeing a mark on his skin. “B-Bae Byuhyun?” Baekhyun looked at her. It’s the same eyes. She swore by it. She knew those eyes. She was the woman that took Baekhyun to the orphanage.

 

“E-Excuse me, when was this photo?” Baekhyun scrambled to get up and brought the book to her. She stood there frozen. “Ma’am, please answer me, I need to know. I have the exact same photo.” The woman pulled him for a hug. Baekhyun dropped his arms to his sides, book falling to the floor. That’s an answer in itself.

 

At the other side of the embassy, Prince Jongdae saw photos of the fallen royal family. “Who is she?” He pointed to the little girl on the King’s lap. The woman smiled. “Pretty thing. That’s Princess Bae Joohyun. You may know her as Queen Irene but let’s keep that secret between us. Your parents saved her, the late Queen was her aunt.”

 

Jongdae felt stricken. How could that be? He knew everyone in their family line. “The little boy is her brother, Bae Byuhyun. No one knows where he is. Many assume he’s dead. Queen Irene never saw him again.” She sighed. Jongdae squinted to look at the little boy, probably around 4 years old. “He’s known to have a,”

 

“Star-shaped birthmark,” they both said together. Prince Jongdae looked at her in shock.

 

“Yes! On his ankle,” She beamed. Prince Jongdae looked at the little boy once again then dropped the book. He began running. When he got to the library, Baekhyun looked pained. His eyes were glassed with tears. He held his chest and steadied himself on the table. Their eyes met.

 

“You,” Prince Jongdae whispered.

 

“J-Jongdae,” Baekhyun’s breath hitched. The boy collapsed. Prince Jongdae shook him awake, asking the woman for help. He held the boy in his arms even if he himself trembled. He couldn’t believe it. He was holding the lost prince. He’s in love with the lost prince. All this time he had the missing piece of history.

 

“Baekhyun, please wake up. Please. Irene needs to see you. Come on, your sister needs you.” He whispered to his hair. He looked around the library then the book near them. The family photo of the fallen royal family would forever haunt him. He looked at Baekhyun and kissed his forehead. He silently swore that no one would ever hurt him again. This boy lost everything at a young age. Prince Jongdae would made sure to give everything back.

* * *

 

Queen Irene held Baekhyun in his arms, hushing his little brother while he cried. The struggle he went through was unthinkable. He had to do everything alone. Irene cried too but she needed to be strong for him. She thanked him for being brave and doing what she couldn’t for them. She knew those four counsel members killed their parents. When their kingdom fell, several of their citizens moved to King Changmin’s kingdom, even counsel members. She knew those four predators by heart. Deep down, she was ecstatic to see those men fall to the floor but her brother, her little brother, had to have blood on his hands to avenge them. She’s so sorry for putting him through that. Baekhyun calmed and laid beside his sister. The realisation dawned on them. They loved the same man.

 

“We, Bae kids, have beautiful genes. I wouldn’t blame him.” Irene scoffed.

 

“Is it okay? Are you happy?” Baekhyun worried about her. She nodded and looked at her belly.

 

“Baby, it’s Mother. You have to meet your uncle.” She smiled. Baekhyun put a hand on her belly and smiled.

 

“Please be an alpha. Heats hurt like a bitch.” He wished. Irene hit his arm for cursing in front of the baby. “Abuse too.” Another hit for such a bad joke. Baekhyun laughed. It’s so fun to have a sibling after all.

 

Prince Jongdae saw Baekhyun exit the Queen’s room. The two looked at each other and bowed. Baekhyun chuckled. “Why are you so formal? This secret’s not coming out of this Palace.”

 

“It’s just…different when people know already.” Prince Jongdae shrugged awkwardly. He didn’t know how to address him.

 

“How so? I’m still Byun Baekhyun, amazing idol. You’re still Prince Jongdae, the Benevolent.” He bit his lower lip.

 

“You don’t want to be King Byuhyun of the Fallen Kingdom permanently?” Jongdae felt confused when Baekhyun slipped his arms around his waist.

 

“I’ll always prefer Baekhyun, husband of Prince Jongdae.” He smiled. The Prince couldn’t help but be affected. He leaned in and kissed Baekhyun. “Five steps behind you to think of ways on how to smash your alpha ass,” Prince Jongdae rolled his eyes as Baekhyun laughed heartily.

* * *

 

The two sat together, waiting for a phone interview meant for Jongdae the week after. They made out first since the call took so long. When it’s time, they stopped and sat back.

 

“Well, you have caused a lot of buzz around the kingdom. Tell us everything!” The radio DJ spoke. “Who was the rider with you the other morning?”

 

“A mystery,” Jongdae smiled. Baekhyun held his laughter.

 

“Do we know him?”

 

“Maybe?” Jongdae supplied. Baekhyun’s laugh slipped. He covered his mouth while Jongdae snickered.

 

“Are you with someone, Your Highness? Is now a bad time to call?” She wondered.

 

“No, no. It’s just,” Baekhyun ran to the door and knocked.

 

“Jongdae, are you coming down?” The actor spoke.

 

“Hey, yes. I’ll just finish this.” Jongdae faked. The DJ began asking who it was.

 

“That voice sounded familiar! Your Highness, is that who I think it is?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Who are you talking about?” The Prince kept his laughter in check. “It’s just,”

 

“Prince Jongdae, listeners are speculating it’s your new love interest. Many saw you enter the Kingdom’s Royal Function with Byun Baekhyun too. What would you like to say?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun.

 

“Let them talk. I honestly don’t care what they think about who I date, engage, let alone marry. I’ll love who I want. Let’s all just love while we can.” Jongdae finished, smiling to his husband. Baekhyun shot him finger hearts.

 

“Wow, that’s…well said, Your Highness.” She praised. “But are we really going to meet the mystery rider?”

 

“Soon.” The Prince announced. Baekhyun nodded, bracing himself for a new level of scandal.

* * *

 

Soon was too soon. With eyes on both of them to find out their love interest and that stunt at the function, cameras followed them everywhere. The two told their plan to the King and Queen, making sure no one would get hurt. Once they got the approval, Baekhyun flew to the Bahamas. Jongdae followed without anyone noticing. They spent the weekend together tangled in sheets and each other. They swam the crystal waters and enjoyed silence. It’s good while it lasted.

 

Baekhyun walked out of the arrival gate of the airport wearing a shirt and jeans with sneakers, cap, and face mask. Behind him, Prince Jongdae reached for his hand and held it. Jongdae wore a button down, jacket, jeans, and sneakers. He had the same cap Baekhyun wore. Baekhyun chuckled behind his mask. The cameras waited at the other gate. Jongdae put an arm around the actor and walked to the car quickly.

 

“Is that the Prince?” One of the photographers asked. Many heads turned.

 

“Byun Baekhyun!” Another called. The actor looked at their direction, not even surprised. The swarm began running. Baekhyun got in the car, followed by Jongdae. Police escorts sounded their sirens. The royal convoy began, followed by tons of eyes. Baekhyun held Jongdae’s hand while they passed the town. The Prince’s assistant looked behind them.

 

“It’s all over the media, sire.” He announced.

 

“Good.” Jongdae mumbled, grip tightening slightly. Baekhyun looked at his husband out of worry. “Let’s not announce the wedding. We’ll have guests broadcast on the day itself. Make it intimate. And invite the priest that married us.” The assistant saw it done.

* * *

 

The media pieced everything together. Baekhyun was seen flying in and out of the kingdom 21 times in two years. Someone found the Prince’s flight schedules too. More like Jongdae asked a palace staff to ‘leak’ it. One would arrive or leave earlier than the other every time but it couldn’t be denied that the two were at the same place at the same time. Someone found out (leaked upon Jongdae’s orders) the Prince paid millions for the past two years to silence people, even an entire country. The lengths they went to were insane.

 

The stolen photos of Baekhyun with different partners during different parties perfectly hid the other. Even the most famous one where Baekhyun smiled lovingly to the person made sense. Only the Prince could do that. Prince Jongdae’s photos with someone surfaced months ago. It was Baekhyun with him but he had a different hair colour. One he wore when they met only. The public found their scheme to be brilliant. The media tore them down, of course. Still, the public didn’t blame them. The media did nothing to Baekhyun but ruin his career. Jongdae turned the TV off and jumped in bed. Baekhyun whined when the laptop moved. He was playing a game. Jongdae apologised and moved around slowly.

 

“I got you the best role yet!” Chanyeol entered the newlyweds’ bedroom without knocking. Jongdae held his hand out, taking the script first. Baekhyun was busy. The Prince began laughing his lungs out.

 

“What is it? Jongdae, what’s the role?” Baekhyun kicked him, eyes glued to the screen.

 

“You’re playing a prince.” Jongdae supplied. Baekhyun closed his laptop.

 

“You’re kidding.” He got the script and read it. “Park Chanyeol!”

 

“What? It’ll be easy for you. It’s not far from Prince lessons. Of course, you’re single in the movie.” Chanyeol teased. “Everyone thought you’d be perfect for it.”

 

Jongdae hugged Baekhyun’s side, resting his chin on the actor’s shoulder. “I’m loving walking behind Jongdae all the time. Makes me think of ways on how to wreck his ass.” Baekhyun said so casually. Chanyeol began screaming as he covered his ears. Jongdae’s lungs hurt from laughing. “What? I don’t stop you from describing how flexible Jongin is.”

 

“Ah don’t say that. I miss him.” The manager sulked. Jongin’s been away from two months already to deal with a misunderstanding outside the kingdom. Jongdae bit Baekhyun’s ear playfully, giggling afterwards. “And you, Prince Jongdae, Irene’s looking for you. She needs help picking baby items.”

 

“Am I the father of her child or the brother? Last time I checked, I’m the stepson.” Jongdae rolled his eyes as he got up. Baekhyun smiled. His sister’s planning on making the baby like Jongdae. The Prince saw the look in his eyes. “Stop that, Baek. We’re not using Irene to carry our baby. I trust you can do it yourself.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol was awake again. Baekhyun bit his lip, trying to read the script.

 

It’s been up for discussion. Irene offered to carry their child once her baby’s born for Baekhyun’s safety. They’re not sure if his heart would take the pregnancy in case it happened. Jongdae said they’d think about it but Baekhyun thought it was reasonable. He trusted no other women except the Queen. The King agreed too. In truth, Jongdae’s still not ready to be a Father. He’s working on being a better husband first.

* * *

 

Days passed and the public eventually knew about the engagement. Irene was about to give birth soon as well. Baekhyun spent mornings with his sister and evenings with his husband. He had no filming so it’s nice to be with family for a while. Prince Jongdae’s meetings finished early so he looked for his husband. He heard him hurling in the bathroom.

 

“Baek? You alright?” He went to the bathroom immediately. He saw his beloved on his knees, wiping his mouth, eyes teary. Jongdae looked down. “Baek, y-your legs,”

 

The omega looked down then registered the pain on his lower abdomen. A trail of blood lined his porcelain skin. “Jongdae, save him.” He whispered, more tears falling from his eyes. The Prince stepped back in shock. Baekhyun couldn’t be pregnant. There’s no signs! He looked around like the door disappeared. He found the knob and ran outside, looking left and right for help. Prince Jongin heard him and ran.

 

“Jongin! Get a car ready!” Jongdae ran back inside his room. He lifted Baekhyun in his arms and carried him outside. The poor boy curled in pain. His shorts were soaked in his blood already. Soldiers were alerted. Queen Irene saw the commotion and ran. His maids held her back. “Don’t run, Your Highness! The baby will get stressed!”

 

“Baekhyun! What happened to my brother? I need to be with him.” She was frantic. Jongin covered her view of him and assured her that Baekhyun would be alright. “Save their baby, please.”

 

“Huh?” Jongin didn’t expect that. “You knew. Does Jongdae know?”

 

“No but I do. His moods are changing and his heat’s delayed. Oh god, please let Baekhyun be safe.” She cried to her hands. This sibling instinct was amazing. Baekhyun was in fact, two weeks pregnant.

 

Prince Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand while nurses wheeled him to surgery. The Prince was so confused why surgery. He sat on the floor, running his hands in his hair. He felt so stupid. How could he not see it? Jongin, Chanyeol, Changmin and Irene followed, all worried for them. Jongdae saw them then hugged his Father. “I’m so scared, Father. How come we never knew he’s carrying our child already?”

 

“He didn’t tell you?” Changmin looked at the group with him.

 

“What do you mean?” Jongdae looked at them too.

 

“He’s been pregnant for two weeks already.” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

“He didn’t want to tell you because you weren’t ready.” Irene apologised, owning the fault of her brother. Prince Jongdae blinked twice. He understood Baekhyun’s reasons. It’s his fault for saying he wasn’t ready. The confession must’ve made the actor cower. He couldn’t even be there to help Baekhyun. The doctor eventually came out bearing news. Baekhyun lost the baby.

 

Queen Irene cried to the King. Chanyeol walked to the farthest wall and hit it hard. Prince Jongdae couldn’t believe it. He nodded and said he understood but he didn’t. Prince Jongin stayed with his cousin to sure he wouldn’t fall down. “C-Can I see Baekhyun?”

 

The Prince entered the room, seeing Baekhyun peacefully asleep. His eyes focused on the omega’s stomach. What once held life became the first dagger to their marriage. Prince Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand and kissed his forehead. Baekhyun woke up.

 

“Jongdae, what happened?” Baekhyun looked around. Jongdae tried to smile but Baekhyun could read him easily. “W-where’s…how’s the baby?” Jongdae could only smile sadly.

 

“Did I scare you? That’s why you hid it from me for two weeks?” He whispered. Baekhyun didn’t know what to say. “Baekhyunnie,” he held the omega’s hand. “I’m sorry I said those things. I’m so sorry.” That was enough answer. A tear fell from the omega’s eye. His baby was gone just like that. Their first child never made it.

 

“S-Sorry. I-I should’ve told you. You never got to be a part of its life.” Baekhyun wiped the tears off his face. Jongdae shook his head.

 

“We’ll be better. We will get through this.” Jongdae tucked Baekhyun’s head under his chin and held his husband. Baekhyun nodded and hugged the Prince. They listened to the omega’s crying until he felt weak. Prince Jongdae looked at Baekhyun then reached for his belly. “Why didn’t you hold on? You’re supposed to take after him, not me. Would you at least look after us, little angel?” He whispered, slightly teary-eyed.

 

Every single day since then, Jongdae was beside Baekhyun to avoid depression. He took him to dates and trips, making sure Baekhyun laughed often. Irene was hesitant to go near his brother after she gave birth but Baekhyun was the first to visit. He saw his nephew and carried him too. Prince Jongdae came in a few minutes later, seeing his beloved singing to the baby and a sleeping Irene.

 

“What is that look I see?” Chanyeol whispered behind the Prince, startling him.

 

“What look?” Prince Jongdae coughed.

 

“Is that the change of a man who wants to be a father?” He teased.

 

“Maybe. Maybe I’m entranced with his singing. Who knows?” Jongdae scoffed and entered. Baekhyun turned around to see Jongdae slightly flustered.

 

“They’re sleeping. I’ll be out in a few.” Baekhyun whispered. Chanyeol nodded and left first. Jongdae stayed there. “What are you looking at?”

 

“You.” Jongdae whispered, eyes glassy. “You deserve to be happy.”

 

“I am,” Baekhyun smiled to the baby in his arms. “With or without our baby, I’m happy. I have you.”

 

“Don’t you want to be happier?” Jongdae neared him, fixing the baby’s blanket around his tiny body.

 

“Why go for comparatives? It’s enough to be happy with what we have.” Baekhyun put the baby down gently then kissed his sister’s forehead. Jongdae was behind him.

 

“I’m…not.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun turned around, the Prince toe to toe with him. “I cannot bear seeing you like this. You should be resting, demanding me food, going to checkups, not like this.”

 

“I can go for a physical checkup tomorrow, if you’d like.” Baekhyun joked.

 

“Stop, I’m being serious here. It’s my fault we lost our baby.” Jongdae’s guilt ate him. Baekhyun shut him up with a kiss.

 

“Enough. Our baby’s an angel now. It’s better than living in this world.” Baekhyun whispered optimistically. “We can always make new pups.” He winked. Prince Jongdae blushed. Right, they had to do a joining ceremony after the wedding.

 

“Do seduction in your room, Baekhyun.” Queen Irene spoke with her eyes closed and kicked his brother’s butt, colliding him to Jongdae. “Knot him already, Jongdae. Mate the damn thing. Who needs a joining ceremony?” Baekhyun blushed this time. TMI. Jongdae realised she’s right. He hasn’t claimed Baekhyun. They weren’t a couple for formalities so why wait?

* * *

 

That became an order of business. The week after, Jongdae came to their bedroom so hungry for Baekhyun, the omega thought he’s in heat daily. Still, Jongdae never sank his teeth. Baekhyun didn’t pressure him to. The Prince flopped down to bed, tired, sweaty, and sated. “Are you pregnant yet?” He winced after feeling his abs.

 

“No. Who knows? God, Jongdae, let me rest. My legs feel numb.” Baekhyun groaned, trying to hold on to something but failed. Jongdae smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s cheek before getting up to get clean clothes. When he returned, Baekhyun was asleep on his bed. Jongdae got a towel and cleaned his husband before dressing him into his clothes. Prince Jongdae let him sleep while he finished some work.

 

On his way to his study, he heard someone struggling in one of the guest rooms. He pressed his ear against the door then stepped back. Seems like they’re not the only ones trying to make something. The door opened, revealing a disheveled Prince Jongin. Behind him, someone was tied…to the bed.

 

“Jongdae!” Jongin immediately closed the door.

 

“Was that Chanyeol?” Jongdae tried to peek but his cousin was taller. “Ya! What BDSM shit’s going on?”

 

“Nothing! Shut up, Jongdae! Where are you going?”

 

“To my study. Baekhyun just fell asleep.” Jongdae supplied.

 

“Oh, great! Say, do you have tape in your study?” Jongin smiled innocently. Jongdae raised his brows. Nothing? Why’d he need tape?

 

“Get a gag than a tape. Use your clothes, whatever. And keep your voices down. Maids have ears.” Jongdae reminded him. Jongin nodded then went back inside. That kid would be the death of Chanyeol.

 

When Jongdae got back to his bedroom, it was almost 4AM. Baekhyun wasn’t there. He asked the stationed guards where he went. Jongdae found him in the kitchen, preparing coffee. The chefs and staff bowed to the Prince as he passed. “What are you doing up so early? How can you still walk so normally?” Jongdae wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s hips.

 

“It’s called endurance and I’m making your coffee.” Baekhyun supplied.

 

“Leave it. I’m just going to bed now.” Jongdae rest his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Come sleep some more with me.” Baekhyun was about to put the fresh roast in the machine when the Prince pulled him back. He tried to reach for the coffee again but Jongdae was stronger. Baekhyun was thrown in bed, Jongdae jumping after. He couldn’t deny him anymore. It’s really what the Prince wants, the Prince gets. Still, Baekhyun was thankful for the added rest. They had the night to dance away after the wedding.

* * *

 

If the first wedding didn’t happen, this time, it was happening twice. Prince Jongdae paced his bedroom, shaking his nerves off. Prince Jongin, who was much mature now, tripped him intentionally so he’d sit down. “Relax. You’re the one that needs to be there.” Jongin reminded.

 

“How about we go to the garden already? So Baekhyun won’t be afraid.” Jongdae suggested worrisomely. Jongin nodded, hoping that would give him peace. It didn’t.

 

Chanyeol closed all the curtains of Baekhyun’s bedroom. “Your husband’s really giving me anxiety.” He calmed himself.

 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked while stylists put tiny gems in his hair.

 

“He’s already downstairs. Oh, I’m nervous for you but really happy. You’re getting married again!” Chanyeol popped a champagne open. Baekhyun declined. A stylist gasped, feeling the actor’s pulse. Chanyeol took the hint. “What? Are you serious? Byun Baekhyun! You said you can’t carry an offspring in a while!”

 

The actor giggled to himself. “No one knows yet. Not even Jongdae,” Chanyeol knelt beside his best friend and held his stomach.

 

“When?” The deadly question. Baekhyun counted the days. “It hasn’t been long since the miscarriage.”

 

“In all honesty, I didn’t know. We just had sex then.” Baekhyun stood up and fixed his suit. The maids blushed at the crudeness.

 

“How will you tell him? He’s not ready to be a father and go through that scare again.” Chanyeol worried.

 

“Neither am I. But when did we even have a plan, right?” Baekhyun smiled to himself. “Let’s get this over with!”

* * *

 

The wedding was spectacular. Queen Irene cried as Prince Jongdae walked down the aisle. It’s the post-pregnancy hormones. He kissed her cheek and stood in front, eyes focused to the altar. Shortly, the song changed. Jongdae broke into a smile. Baekhyun exhaled and looked at Chanyeol.

 

“I’m going to throw up.” He whispered. “It’s not the pup, I know.” Chanyeol chuckled and rubbed the boy’s arms. It’s going to be some fruitful next weeks for sure.

 

Prince Jongdae closed his eyes and held his breath. The song was taking forever to finish. His heart raced at the thought of his love nearing. He thought of everything they’ve been through; everyone who was against it, for it, and in between. He thought of how his life changed in two years. His only regret was not making it the first time. Not everyone gets a second chance. Jongdae would always be grateful for this. He felt the pull getting stronger. Queen Irene smiled to him.

 

Baekhyun was there. He’s beside him. Prince Jongdae reached for his hand and held it. Baekhyun closed his eyes and sighed happily. Prince Jongdae kissed the hand held his as the ceremony began. He thought Baekhyun’s heartbeat doubled, making him smile. There’s nothing better than this moment. Baekhyun shone under the sunlight, just like how he’s supposed to. There’s no one left to hurt him anymore. Prince Jongdae promised that. He promised he’d protect him and his sister. Baekhyun was grateful for that. The silent merging of two kingdoms solidified a strong dynasty ahead of them. This union was beyond what anyone would expect. Prince Jongdae hugged Baekhyun, his husband, holding him so tight. In the eyes of the people invited, Jongdae would like them to know that he’s in love with this man and will always love him for a long time.

 

This joining ceremony was different too. Prince Jongdae didn’t want any awkwardness coming from Baekhyun. He asked for a room where elites could see from the outside instead of the traditional ceremony where people were inside the room with them. If they could only skip this, they would but it’s tradition.

 

King Changmin would love to sit this one out too but he forced his son to have sex with his close friend so…ditto. Queen Irene opted to watch, saying she didn’t have anything better to do. Chanyeol was forced to watch but he kept himself busy with a mobile game. Prince Jongin braved this. He’s seen many of this already. People having sex wasn’t new to him.

 

Prince Jongdae entered the room and stood in front of the bed, discarding his robe. He’s only in his boxers. The room wasn’t chilly so he’s alright. He sat on the bed, back resting on the headboard. He closed his eyes and relaxed. In a few minutes, the door opened again. Baekhyun entered with two maids with him. He looked awful. This heat really took a toll on him. Prince Jongdae gasped when the scent hit him. He opened his eyes, seeing Baekhyun masked with lust and need.

 

The maids stripped the omega of his robe, bowing to the Prince before leaving. Baekhyun stood at the foot of the bed, arms slightly trying to shield his skin. Prince Jongdae crawled forward slowly until his omega was within reach. The touch sent fires on Baekhyun’s skin. He whimpered as he body went limp in Jongdae’s arms. The Prince pushed Baekhyun’s dark hair off his forehead to see his flushed face better. He tucked his face on the side of Baekhyun’s neck and took in as much of his scent as much as he could. A throaty growl sent shivers down people’s spines.

 

Prince Jongin leaned forward. This was about to get intense. Queen Irene gripped the King’s hand tighter. She silently begged for Baekhyun to take it. People outside the room began whispering upon the display of aggression by the Prince. Baekhyun looked so helpless in the arms of the alpha. The hushed plea escaped his lips. Prince Jongdae removed his lips from the omega’s skin then claimed his lips. Baekhyun’s hand just went past Jongdae’s waistband. His bottom lip’s trapped between Jongdae’s teeth. Jongdae opened his eyes, enjoying the needy look on his husband’s face. He slowly took Baekhyun’s arm off his chest and placed it over his shoulder. He manoeuvred them to the bed, laying Baekhyun gently against the sheets. Oh he looked so beautiful with clots on his neck and chest. Prince Jongdae’s hand slid down his torso until his fingertips brushed against his inner thighs. Slick dripped. Prince Jongdae licked his lips and went down.

 

The intimate moment intensified, making watchers uncomfortable. King Changmin has looked away already. Chanyeol tried to drown out Baekhyun’s moaning but it’s too sensual. Jongdae felt so drunk, he lost some strength in his arms as he crawled up his husband’s body. He whispered that he’s going in.

 

“Careful, Dae.” Baekhyun rest his hand on the other’s cheek. “Wouldn’t want another to go so soon,” Jongdae’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“W-What do you mean?” He whispered against the other’s lips. Baekhyun stared into the alpha’s eyes and nodded once. Elation lit the Prince’s eyes. He smiled so wide, kissing Baekhyun sweetly. A huge contrast from the dirty actions he’s been doing to the other. Their tongues danced as the sweetness faded. “Did you know I want four kids?”

 

“No. Four? Kim Jongdae, do you want me to die?” Baekhyun worried. He shook his head.

 

“Whatever number we end up with, always remember how good it felt. It’s you and me. Just us.” Prince Jongdae slowly spread Baekhyun’s legs. He stared at his eyes, unwavering. The first push sent Baekhyun’s spine arching. Jongdae sighed as he knelt straight. He rubbed circles on Baekhyun’s thigh, letting him adjust. The slick was more than enough for a smooth thrust. Baekhyun opened his eyes then held his hands out.

 

“Submission.” Jongin mumbled. Chanyeol looked at him. “Baekhyun’s trusting his life in Jongdae’s hands. He told him already.”

 

The bed rocked as their bodies slid against each other. A tear escaped Baekhyun’s eye. His wrists were tied above his head. He could only grip it as tight as he wished. Jongdae didn’t dare to stop. He grew desperate per minute. Baekhyun lifted his hips slightly, taking the knot deep. Jongdae choked on his breath. They’ve done this before but this felt better than the rest.

 

Baekhyun’s body gave up after the 4th round. Queen Irene was about to ask them to stop but the King declined. He wasn’t claimed yet. “One more, please.” Jongdae breathed.

 

“No. I can’t,” Baekhyun almost cried.

 

“One more, please. And it’s over. I’m yours.”

 

The two stared at each other, neither moving. A nod came from the omega. Chanyeol closed his eyes while Prince Jongin sighed. Queen Irene worried that Baekhyun would break. The two continued until Jongdae couldn’t give anymore. Guards slowly made their way to remove the Prince but he held his hand up, making them back away. He looked at Baekhyun, spent and passed out beneath him. The bloom of the bite mark made everything worth it. Baekhyun leaned to his touch. It made Jongdae smile a little. He’s proud of Baekhyun for handling it. Much more so, he’s proud to have him carry his child once again.

* * *

 

Two months in the pregnancy and Baekhyun’s already sick of it. He’s sick of the constant showering of love and affection from Prince Jongdae that he screamed. Prince Jongdae stopped moving around while Chanyeol and Queen Irene snickered.

 

“I told you to stay still.” She mumbled while feeding the new addition of the family.

 

“It’s just a checkup, Jongdae.” Chanyeol didn’t get it.

 

“He’s always like this every checkup.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “It’ll get worse once we announce to the public.”

 

“Do you need water? Your skin looks dehydrated?” Prince Jongdae held his husband’s face. Baekhyun shook his head.

 

“Your Highness,” The doctor spoke. Prince Jongdae almost slapped Baekhyun’s face as he turned. “The pups are healthy. Baekhyun’s taking care of them well. They’re holding strong this time.” Irene whipped his head to the two. Chanyeol sputtered his drink.

 

“Th-They?” Baekhyun whispered as the doctor nodded.

 

This changed everything. Prince Jongdae wanted the media to be shut out on this news. Although the pups were strong, he wasn’t going to risk all three lives. If the pup before was weak, it’s Baekhyun this time. The pups caused his body to battle strength. A soldier called the Prince from a meeting when Baekhyun apparently fell while walking. Jongdae dashed out of the room to find Baekhyun near the stairs, crying about his leg wound. Maids catered to him but he still kept crying. He held his arms out for Jongdae, sobbing like a little kid. The Prince sat on the steps with him until he calmed. Baekhyun tried to stand but his legs couldn’t handle the weight anymore. His projects were suddenly cancelled. A hiatus was in order.

 

At the delivery room, Prince Jongdae wore his bravest face. He’s accepted the worst fate possible; that Baekhyun wouldn’t make it through the birthing. Queen Irene comforted Jongdae every night once Baekhyun’s asleep. He’s losing hope. He just wanted two of the three alive at this point. Baekhyun being one of those two. He didn’t care if he lost another child. He just couldn’t go through life without him. She scolded him for resenting his unborn pups already. But he truly didn’t. Especially if they were exactly like Baekhyun. It’s still not an option to lose the omega.

 

Baekhyun looked at his beloved with half-closed eyes, holding his hand weakly. “Save them, Jongdae. Please,” A long beep echoed in the room. Even with one foot in his grave, Baekhyun still chose to have the pups saved. Chanyeol immediately put his arms around Jongdae and dragged him out of the room. Queen Irene saw the two stumble out. Prince Jongdae was emotionless. No tears left his eyes this time.

* * *

 

It’s been all over the news for days. Someone noticed Baekhyun wasn’t active anymore. His fans did. He’s barely seen outside since being back together with the Prince. Many thought they killed him already but Prince Jongdae’s still wearing his wedding ring. A brave fan came up to the Prince during his guesting at a college seminar.

 

“Your Highness, forgive me for asking a personal question but…” she hesitated. Prince Jongdae saw the bracelet on her wrist. It’s one of Baekhyun’s gifts to his fans. It’s their couple item, he said.

 

“A fan of Baekhyun’s?” Prince Jongdae pointed to her wrist. Many looked at her. She left slightly ashamed now. “He’s resting. It’s been tough for him lately but please don’t worry. I’m taking care of him.”

 

“When will he appear in shows again? Is he dead?”

 

“What? No, no. He’s very healthy.” Much to Jongdae’s relief, honestly.

 

“Th-thank you, Your Highness. We just miss him.” She wiped her eyes. Some laughed at her, some sympathised. Prince Jongdae looked at his adviser who shook his head subtly.

 

“May I…” the Prince spoke, ignoring the advice. “May I invite you for a chat later, miss? You can ask me everything you want about Baekhyun later.” This elated her. Many were jealous suddenly. She’ll receive an inside scoop from the Prince himself.

 

After the seminar, she met the Prince at the blocked hallway. Her knees hit the floor in respect. Prince Jongdae held his hand out for her. She almost screamed. Jongdae, being a kind gentleman, helped her up. “Do you want to see Baekhyun? Just promise me you’ll keep quiet about everything you’ll see.” The fan almost passed out from the offer.

 

On the way to the Palace, she kept her hands to herself, taking the smallest space possible. She heard the Prince deal with calls and fix his schedules. One phone call was particularly different.

 

“Yes, hi. How are you feeling?” Prince Jongdae’s smile was different. The fan noticed how striking he really was. It’s truly unfair two handsome men found the world in each other. He saw her staring. “Actually, I have someone with me right now. Your fan,” He smiled. She choked on her own breath. She could hear that familiar voice. It’s him! “I’m not giving out fan services! She’s just really worried about you being on hiatus.” Jongdae mouthed that it’s Baekhyun. No shit she knew that already.

 

“Oh, she is? Wow, I thought everyone forgot me already.” Baekhyun smiled to himself.

 

“We can’t forget you, B! We miss you!” She screamed. Jongdae covered his ear in shock. Baekhyun laughed. Oh he laughed. It’s music to her ears.

 

“I miss you all too. See you in a few, okay? DaeDae, give her an NDA for safety. This will be your fault if word gets out before the date.” Baekhyun snickered. Jongdae got a file from his adviser in front and passed it to the fan. She looked at it then the Prince. It’s a big deal if she had to sign a contract.

 

And it was.

 

She cried in Baekhyun’s arms when they were face to face. Prince Jongdae watched the exchange. Baekhyun really cared for his fans. He talked to them like they’re friends. She hugged him a bit too tight, making him cry out of pain. She pulled away immediately, scared that she hurt Baekhyun. Prince Jongdae was beside Baekhyun, helping him stand properly.

“It’s alright. It’s just stitches. Are you an omega? Probably not. Birthing’s tough so stay protected.” Baekhyun advised the fan. Her jaw dropped. Baekhyun relished her expression. “That’s what the NDA’s for.”

 

The fan met the royal twins firsthand. She looked at them then Baekhyun. She gave him a hug again. Jongdae even got one. “Thank you for trusting me. You two made all my dreams come true. I just wanted to see Baekhyun even for a moment. I’ve been a fan since the beginning. Please stay happy, B. You, the Prince, your twins.” She smiled genuinely. After a few photos, she left with her heart at peace. It also made Baekhyun’s heart full. Prince Jongdae observed Baekhyun for a moment. It’s clear he missed the spotlight.

 

Prince Jongdae cuddled Baekhyun in bed later that night. He saw how their pups cuddled each other too. “Baek, do you want to go out?” The actor shook his head. “The world misses you. I know I can’t keep you forever.”

 

“Please keep me forever. I can’t let them go after our kids.” Baekhyun worried.

 

“They won’t. They’ll fall in love with them. They got their father’s charms.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun gave up. He had to go out. He had to explain what happened. He had to say that the rumour about him dying was real.

* * *

 

The news had a field day when Baekhyun was spotted with the Prince by the beach. With two babies. Baekhyun kissed his daughter’s pink cheeks as she slept in his arms. It’s all caught on camera. Prince Jongdae walked over to them and got the baby from him. Another nanny came with the baby boy. If one was news, two was a headline.

 

They didn’t care what many said. They’re happy with their family. Most of Baekhyun’s fans began thinking of gifts for the pups. The media found Baekhyun adorable with kids. If only they gave him a chance from the beginning…

 

Baekhyun confirming that he did die for 13 minutes after giving birth to the pups scared many. He tried to tell the story Chanyeol told him.

 

_“No, no, I can’t lose him just like that! We just found each other again!” Irene screamed. The doctor looked at the royal family. He scanned the small space where they stayed, eyes finally seeing the Prince at the corner of the room. His clothes were stained with blood, eyes tired, features very upsetting to see. Chanyeol cried to his hands, unsure of what to think. He’s panicking. But Jongdae. Oh Jongdae._

 

_He has his newborn twins in his arms, looking at them peacefully. He’s smiling slightly but his eyes were different. With the mess of emotions inside, it’s possible to miss the few minutes of solitude from the Prince. Jongdae kissed the soft heads of his baby girl and baby boy. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ll raise you alone. Daddy went to be with your older sibling.” The baby girl cried as if she understood. Prince Jongdae bounced her in his left arm, hushing her softly. “I know, I know. I’m scared too.” He whispered. The baby boy cried this time. Prince Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off them. “You, Miss Princess, have your father’s features. You, My Strong Boy, have his spirit. Please bear with me, okay? I’m only half of me now.” He hiccupped, kissing the babies once more. His eyes met with the doctor’s. This struck him. Prince Jongdae gave him a smile. Like he said it’s okay, he did his best to save Baekhyun._

 

_The doctor ran back to the delivery room. He wasn’t going to accept it. He charged the machine again and looked at the limp body of Byun Baekhyun. He knew this guy’s a fighter. The nurses were stunned with the voltage. “We can’t let this happen.” He mumbled. The assistant looked at the voltage. It’s too critical. “Monitor the rate. Keep it at 84 minimum.” He sighed. He saved this boy once. He could do it again._

 

“The same doctor saved you the first time?” The host was amazed. Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I’m just lucky.” He smiled.

 

“No, Baekhyun. You’re a miracle! So how’s family life?”

 

“Amazing. Very amazing. I love them. They’re turning one tomorrow.” Baekhyun smiled. “Jongdae’s flying back from Japan tonight I think.”

 

And the Prince did. He ran to the bedroom, seeing his twins giggling on the bed while Baekhyun blew kisses on their stomachs. Jongdae tackled Baekhyun with kisses. Baekhyun hugged him. Princess Sui accidentally hit Prince Lihwan’s arm. It alarmed the couple. They got one baby each and tried to make them okay again.

 

“Your Princess is a brat, Baek.” Jongdae sighed.

 

“She is. Sorry, LiLi. Noona didn’t mean it.” Baekhyun kissed his head. Ah, Lihwan really had Jongdae’s pout on point.

 

Jongdae put the kids to bed so Baekhyun could rest. When that was covered, he saw Baekhyun sitting at the top of the stairs. Jongdae joined him. He felt like magnet attracted to him. Baekhyun smiled to his phone; to a photo of him and Jongdae years ago. The first photo of them together from the media. Jongdae smirked. They’ve come a long way from being introduced. The Prince extended his hand to the actor.

 

“Hi. I’m Jongdae.” He began. Baekhyun looked at it.

 

“I could be beheaded for that, Your Highness.” The actor played along.

 

“There’s no one here but us. And I’m not your Prince. Tonight I’m just Jongdae.”

 

“Okay. I’m Baekhyun.” The actor couldn’t keep his serious expression. “What brings you here? It doesn’t seem like your type of event.”

 

“Maybe I’m looking for trouble. Maybe I’m bored with living properly.” Jongdae put his elbows back and rest on it coolly. Baekhyun bit his thumb with a smile. It’s funny they remembered their own words.

 

“You’re looking at the scandal.” Baekhyun spoke shyly, knowing how cringey it sounded. Jongdae tried not to laugh.

 

“I don’t think you are. It goes to you but you’re not it.” Jongdae shrugged, still meaning every word.

 

“How would you know?”

 

“I see you, Baekhyun.” Jongdae’s voice came out as a whisper with a new sense of awe. Baekhyun’s eyes met his. The Prince lifted himself off his elbows and captured his husband’s lips. The kiss felt different but the intensity was still the same. Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Was it worth the trouble, Your Highness?” He whispered. Jongdae mimicked his smile. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> Kept this one for so long for a ficfest that didn't push through last year. This was someone's prompt. It's a shame for it to be thrown away so I continued. Haven't edited this so please excuse the typos or missing words. Hope it was worth the trouble and you liked it!


End file.
